


Regretful Message

by Sweets_Thief



Series: Message to the Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Emperor Hux, Established Relationship, Falling In Love Again, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Instability, Temporary Amnesia, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 66,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: Hiding from the Resistance should be easy when they already believe they've killed you. But when you're General Armitage Hux and you can't seem to recall becoming Emperor to the entire Galaxy, it becomes a little more difficult.**Last Chapter Posted**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to everybody!
> 
> I had an idea for a Star Wars Kylux AU when listening to [Daughter of Evil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q46Osg9C4pA), [ Servant of Evil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwnyPIbt1BA) and [ Regret Message](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4shMkF0ymk) by Kagamine Rin/Len
> 
> and so this baby was born! Enjoy ^o^
> 
> ((Also the Force Sensitive Hux tag up there doesn't mean Hux will be using the Force, it's based on the whole 'twins being able to communicate silently and being one in the same person' theory))

 

 

_The door to the Emperor’s chambers shook under the pressure of all the people pressing against them. The Emperor sat on a small chair in the corner of his rooms, not the right size for someone of his rank, and stared at the doors. He held a blaster. For himself or for his enemies he didn’t know._

_“Armitage.”_

_The Emperor turned and found a man running to him, green eyes stricken. He had climbed from a trap door in the floor. The world suddenly seemed to be going in slow motion._

_“What are you doing Armitage!” The man demanded, “Run!”_

_Clothes were shoved into the Emperor’s hands and he looked down at them. The man’s own clothes, hurriedly grabbed to disguise the Emperor._

_“Get changed into these! I’ll get you out Armitage.”_

_Sluggish movements, an unwillingness to do as he was told, hands forcing him to do so. The Emperor stood in the man’s clothes as he fastened a big cloak around him and drew up the hood. The man was crying. The Emperor was crying and protesting._

_“I’ll stay here. They won’t notice the difference.” The man said. “We’re twins after all Armitage.”_

_The Emperor didn’t speak, but he walked to the trap door when the man forced him to. Sat down with his legs dangling down, holding tightly to the man’s hand. The man placed a small kiss to his forehead and pushed him into the hole._

_“Run Armitage. Get out of here and back to friends. I’ll protect you.”_

_And he did run, in clothes that were too big for him and a cloak that threatened to trip him. The passage was dark and the Emperor hit the walls a few times, stumbling as he ran as fast as he could, lungs burning. The ground fell out from beneath him and the Emperor fell with a scream, swallowed up into the darkness and the water below him._

\----

Hux’s eyes opened and his mind tried to make him sit up in panic. Unfortunately, his body was not cooperating, though whether it was due to his sodden clothes, aching limbs or pounding headache Hux couldn’t tell. He focused on what he did know. It was raining. He was lying on his side in the shallows of a river, the current gently lapping around him. The clothes he was wearing weren’t his own, they were too big for him and he was wearing a long cape with a deep hood over the top that also wasn’t his. He was Armitage Hux, General of the First Order and serving on the Finalizer, the Order’s Flagship. He was currently on Arkanis for…for something.

Drawing a blank as to the reason he was on Arkanis, Hux forced himself to slowly roll over and then pushed himself up. His arms were shaking and his entire body was screaming in pain. The bank of the river he was sitting on was south of the Scaparus Port, Hux guessed, which meant the Academy wasn’t far away. Was that why he had come back to his home planet? Thinking about it made his headache grow.

Hux examined his clothes. They were familiar. Staring at them, soaked from the river water and the rain Hux realised that these clothes belonged to his brother, Brendol Jr. The thought of Brendol brought on a sudden rush of emotions that made Hux dizzy, and his stomach lurched as if he were about to be sick. He needed to get back to the Finalizer, to his command post, Hux decided, and his legs shook as he forced himself to his feet. He was cold, shivering from the dampness of his clothes and hair and the rain itself, and he probably looked like a damp rat. Blood was dribbling down the side of his face, Hux realised as he touched his hand to his head, most likely from his trip down the river.

Arkanis had become a wealthy planet for the New Republic. It would be dangerous for him to stay here alone any longer than necessary. He would need to find the troops he came here with and get back to the Finalizer. And yet something was telling Hux he needed to head back to the main town in Arkanis. Scaparus? During his time in the Academy it had been the only place that really had resembled a town.

 _No,_ he thought, _I need to go home._

Hux had not been home since leaving the Academy and becoming an officer in the First Order. But there was something nagging at him, telling him he needed to get home and he needed to get there fast and Brendol Jr needed him. Scaparus couldn’t be far, Hux knew, he had grown up on Arkanis he knew it well, had poured over maps of it with Brendol Jr before. Hux drew the hood up and hid his face in it, before trying to get his bearings. Headache be damned he would get to Scaparus and get to his home and he would see Brendol Jr. It had been years, but confused as he was Hux felt going to his home would answer a few burning questions.

Every step was agonising, but he quickly fell into a rhythm and eventually came over a large offshoot of a tree that had been cast to the ground. It was a bit tall and the bark was slimy from the rain but it served a good purpose. Hux leaned on it heavily as he walked, thinking of nothing more than getting to his home, finding Brendol Jr and then getting back to the Finalizer and possibly into a bacta tank considering how he was feeling.

Scaparus was getting closer, Hux could smell the fish traded at the Port on the air. His limbs did not rejoice as his mind did and Hux found himself collapsing onto his knees before he could stop himself, his makeshift walking stick falling to the ground as well. He knelt there, breathing hard, blood still dripping from his head. He would need to keep his hood up, keep himself hidden, because his face was well known in the New Republic. He was trembling, from fear, cold or pain Hux couldn’t tell. He tried to force himself back to his feet but his body refused to move. He blinked rapidly. He was not going to cry. General Armitage Hux of the First Order did not cry. He was resourceful, and he would find a way.

“Hey! There’s a guy over here someone get a medic!” A voice yelled and Hux froze, his heart hammering. He had been spotted and really how couldn’t he have been? He was close to the Port, and had collapsed, anyone with eyes would have been able to see that and would be concerned. Footsteps approached him, squelching in the wet grass.  
“Hey? Are you okay?” The same voice asked.

Hux looked up as much as he dared, keeping his head covered by the hood. It was a human male stood in front of him. He was dressed in what looked like armour, which should have struck Hux as odd but didn’t.

“I need to get to…the home of former Commandant Brendol Hux Snr.” Hux rasped out. He sounded awful, as if he had been screaming.

Instead of being surprised the man nodded. “Yeah a lot of people are starting to head there now the fight is over. The execution should happen soon.”

“Ex-execution?” Hux asked before he could stop himself.

“Oh yeah, of Emperor Hux. Come on, I’ll help you to a transport. They’re running free at the moment.” The man lifted Hux to his feet and supported him as they walked into Scaparus and towards a long line of people waiting where small transports queued up. Hux’s mind was reeling. Emperor Hux? Were they talking about Brendol Jr? They couldn’t be. Snoke had always promised Hux that he would become Emperor when the First Order took the entire Galaxy, but that hadn’t happened yet. Hux was still commanding the Finalizer and bringing the First Order closer to total control. Had he misheard what the man had said? Before he could think more on it the man spoke again. “Do you want a medic?”

“No!” Hux exclaimed, “I’m fine. It’s just a scratch. Just get me to the house.”

“Fair enough! Must have hated the First Order too huh? My name’s Jack by the way? Who are you?”

Hux bit his tongue as _“General Armitage Hux_ ” nearly slipped out. “Bren.” He said shortly. His tone seemed to tell Jack that he didn’t want to speak anymore and silence fell between them. Hux tried to drown out the chat going on all around him but it was hard. Everyone was talking about seeing the great Emperor Hux on his knees and killed before the entire Galaxy. It was going to be broadcast everywhere, the New Resistance was going to make sure of that. It wouldn’t be like it was before when the Resistance had been mostly peaceful, barely making a scratch against the First Order. The figurehead of the Order was going to be killed and a message sent to every sympathiser that they had nowhere to hide.

Hux wanted to shout at them all to shut up, that the First Order would never be taken down so easily, that he hadn’t become Emperor yet, but he kept quiet. Was this just a show? It had to be a spectacle put on for people living on Arkanis and other Resistance loving planets to give them hope that the First Order could actually be defeated. And it was happening at the home where Hux had grown up as a symbol, since he was one of the most known faces of the First Order alongside Kylo Ren.

Thinking of Kylo made Hux pause. Where was he? Had they come to Arkanis together to stop this display? Would he be at the home when Hux got there? Could Hux reach out to him? He knew Kylo was always listening for Hux through the Force, despite their supposed hatred for each other. He had a loud mind Kylo said. Always busy, always thinking of strategies and inventing new ways to bring the Resistance and the New Republic down. He didn’t mind, but it interfered with his meditation sometimes. Hux felt his heart ache to hear Kylo in his head, to tell him it was okay and he was coming for him.

Then he shook his head despite the pain it caused. He was in shock from hitting his head. Hux didn’t need Kylo to come and find him, he was capable of escaping himself and he would. Jack had a tight grip on his arm as they finally climbed onto a transport, hemmed in with the thousands of others that had seemingly suddenly flocked to Arkanis. Hux felt slightly grateful since he didn’t want to collapse in front of this many people.

“Did you fight against him?” Jack asked quietly, “Is that why you’re injured?”

“What? Oh…no.” Hux murmured. Talking was hard. Doing anything was hard. His body wanted rest. He probably had concussion.

Jack was concerned and kept talking to him in a hushed voice and Hux didn’t have the energy to tell him to shut up. The journey to his old home seemed to take forever but Hux found he didn’t have a very good idea of time at the moment. He didn’t seem to have a very good grasp on anything, except for Jack’s arm. He was holding onto this stranger in the most pathetic way, as if Jack was the only thing keeping him upright.

“Come on, let’s get a good spot.” Jack said as they exited the transport into a large crowd. He slipped between people, dragging Hux with him. The hubbub from this crowd was worse and Hux pulled his hands free of Jack to cover his ears with them. They needed to shut up! He needed to have silence, to think, to get rid of this stupid headache, to give him time to plan an escape from this blasted planet. He was separated from Jack in the pushing and shoving and it was only with a movement that sent pain ripping through him that Hux finally found a small pocket of safety in the pressing crowd.

_Armitage._

Jerking, Hux lowered his hands and looked up at the voice. That had been Brendol Jr’s voice, small and scared but trying to be as soothing as possible for his brother. They had always been able to do this, speak silently with each other. Brendol Snr had dismissed it once, but Hux and Brendol Jr had found out that sometimes twins had a mental connection, almost like the Force, and it allowed them to speak to each other and only each other. They were the same soul, split into two people, according to the book. It had made them giddy at the time. It was a horrifying thought now.

In front of him was a large platform, built in the front grounds of the Hux mansion. Poe Damuron, the Resistance pilot that Hux had briefly seen on holovids was stood there, next to the traitorous Stormtrooper. FN…his full name escaped Hux in the panic he was feeling. Knelt between them, hands tied behind his back and scornful expression on his face was Brendol Jr. His hair was slicked back like Hux’s and Hux was confused. His brother hated wearing his hair like that, he preferred having it lose, at a length slightly longer than First Order regulations. He was dressed in finery befitting the dreams Hux had had of being Emperor of the Galaxy. And here he was, dressed in Brendol’s clothes with his face hidden. And the Emperor Hux was going to be executed today.

It was all in front of him, the pieces of the puzzle, but Hux couldn’t put them together. Something was missing, almost like his memories had been jumbled around. Poe was speaking.

“After a long fight, and a hard battle up from the grip of the First Order, we have Emperor Armitage Hux here today, outside his grand palace, ready to atone for his crimes against the Galaxy.”

The crowd cheered and Hux’s head felt like it had been split open with a stun baton. His blood felt like ice. He was still shivering. No one was paying any attention to him, the weirdo in the cloak and hood. It was raining after all.

“Many of his Troops have been killed. Many escaped.” Poe continued, “And we have deliberated for a while on what the fate of _Emperor_ Hux should be.” He spat the word Emperor with contempt and the noise from the crowd echoed his sentiments. “And we have chosen death. The Resistance was too weak before. We did not take a strong enough stand but we won’t make that mistake again, not with the First Order. Their leader dies here.”

Another raucous cheer from the crowd. Hux wanted to cry. Why was Brendol Jr up there about to accept death for Armitage. What had happened? When had he become Emperor of the Galaxy? Why didn’t he have the strength to admit he was the real Armitage Hux and accept death alongside his brother if the Resistance couldn’t decide who was telling the truth? The crowd had gone very quiet and Hux was suddenly afraid that they had all heard his thoughts and were turning on him. He was afraid to look up, hands pulling the edge of the hood down even further as his entire body shook.

_Armitage. Why are you here?_

Brendol Jr was speaking to him. Hux felt tears coming to his eyes.

_I…I can’t…I can’t think Bren what’s…what’s happening?_

_You don’t remember?_

_Remember what?!_

Brendol Jr smiled sadly from where he knelt on the platform but it came out wrong with the sneer he was attempting to make himself look like Hux. Poe saw it, the Stormtrooper saw it and the crowd saw it.

“Do you have any last words?” Poe asked.

Hux looked up and his eyes locked on Brendol Jr’s through the crowd. He was crying. Brendol was doing an extremely good impression of looking like him.

“Long live the First Order.” Brendol Jr said. Another Resistance soldier, someone Hux didn’t recognise, came up behind him and levelled a blaster. With one shot that reverberated in Hux to the very core, Brendol Jr slumped sideways, dead.

There was silence in the crowd, almost a simultaneous intake of breath from every person gathered there as they dared to hope that the leader of the First Order had been killed. Hux’s heart had stopped. His mind had frozen. His entire body seemed to have stopped functioning. Brendol Jr was dead. These people believed Armitage Hux was dead. And the real Armitage Hux had no idea what was happening.

_“What are you doing Armitage? Run!”_

It was Brendol Jr’s voice again but it wasn’t like he was speaking directly to Hux. No, it was a memory. From when Hux couldn’t have said, but it was a memory. And his body reacted to it. Adrenaline, rage and sorrow burst through him all at once and Hux took off running. His cloak billowed behind him, even as he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd with his aching body. At first he thought he was running to the stage until he realised he was trying to get as far away from the sight of his dead brother as possible. People kept getting in his way, confused as to why someone was running from the sight of ‘Emperor Hux’ being killed. Hux’s hood threatened to slip down with each panicked movement and somewhere in the back of his mind his legs were yelling at him to stop. But he didn’t.

Every time he felt himself slowing down the words burned into his mind again and he picked up speed. Eventually he broke the crowd and took off. The near constant rain on Arkanis had led to some lush greenery and Hux allowed himself to get lost in the trees that surrounded his old estate. The happy cheers of the crowd followed him, biting at him and Hux ran until he physically couldn’t. One step was all it took to bring him down, face first onto the forest floor, his body racked with sobs and his head on fire. With Brendol’s dying words on his own lips, Hux passed out, body flat and hidden in the foliage of the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo watches Hux's death and it doesn't feel right. Hux gets some unlikely help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow okay this is a sort of long one lmao i just wanted to get all this done in one sitting in between New Years Day games with my family /o/
> 
> I have edited this a little to make it flow but apologies for any mistakes or it gets a little confusing!! And thanks to everyone for the hits and comments and kudos you guys are the best ^o^
> 
> tw: hux is going through a bit of a mental breakdown in this chapter

 

It was hard for the Finalizer crew to keep a straight face as they watched “Emperor Hux” slump to the side after a shot to the head. For Kylo it was easier, he was hidden behind a new mask given to him by Snoke. Still, there was a certain amount of distress running through him as the New Resistance declared the Emperor dead and the First Order leaderless. How little they knew, since Snoke still lived, but without Hux it was true they would have a panicked time trying to replace him.

Chaos erupted on the ship. Kylo stood still, the only calm in the storm. He narrowed his eyes and analysed the pixelated depiction of Hux. He was wearing the Emperor’s robes, but they seemed an ill-fit on him. It was hard to tell from just the holo, but there was something gnawing at Kylo that this didn’t seem right.

“We have to contact Supreme Leader Snoke!” Someone shouted. Other cries went up, saying Snoke should have seen this coming and prevented it. That they should have been closer to Arkanis to protect their Emperor. That Kylo Ren should have been his guard.

Kylo turned when he heard that and the one movement brought the room to silence. Since the destruction of the Hosnian System by Hux and Starkiller Base, and Kylo’s subsequent training with Snoke, he had been able to command a room with just a movement. It was an intoxicating power and something he believed only worked because he wasn’t showing his face.

“Lord Ren!” Someone broke the silence. Kylo turned and found Lieutenant General Mitaka stood before him, fear mingling with tears in his eyes but a somewhat determined expression on his face. “Will you contact the Supreme Leader? We need to know a plan of action, of attack. We need to-.”

“Enough.” Kylo muttered, sending the Lieutenant General flying with a wave of his hand. He didn’t believe Hux was dead, and it was all based on a feeling from the ill-fitting clothes on the holo. He didn’t need Hux’s old crew begging him for help. He needed to do something, let out this anger. If it had indeed been Hux it meant that the only person in this Galaxy that wasn’t afraid of Kylo was dead. And he hadn’t been there to protect him. When Hux had ascended to the throne of the Emperor, Kylo had promised to act as a Knight for him, under Snoke’s instruction. He was there to enforce the law of the First Order when needed. This meant he sometimes had to be absent from Hux aboard the Finalizer, which was the flagship of the Emperor now, under the same crew.

“Lord Ren,” Mitaka was speaking again, pain laced into his words now as he picked himself back up off the floor. “I appreciate the sight of Emperor Hux being killed is painful to you but-.”

“I said enough!” Kylo shouted. He refrained from holding out his arm as the volume of his voice alone was enough to make the other man stop. There was so much more that Kylo wanted to say but he didn’t trust the vocoder in his mask to hide the shake that would inevitably be in his voice. With the officers of the Finalizer staring at him, many caught between shock and tears, Kylo turned and stalked off the bridge. The audience chamber where he could speak to Snoke was still aboard the ship, and Kylo meant to make his way there but his feet automatically took him to Hux’s old chambers.

The doors opened for Kylo when he punched the key-card slot, probably causing some sort of technical malfunction. When he stepped inside Kylo had to take a breath at the stifling atmosphere. Hux hadn’t been in this room for over a year, he had been living on Arkanis, ruling the Galaxy and occasionally travelling to other words but not via the Finalizer. It was empty, a room to use when the next General was finally chosen. The door slid closed and Kylo reached up to remove his helmet. It was heavy in his hands and he threw it with a satisfying crash against the wall.

He had been sneering. Hux, on the holo, had been sneering as the Resistance shot him. Then, for a split second he had smiled. Kylo thought he had imagined it in his shock. But replaying the scene over and over in his mind he knew he hadn’t. Hux had spotted something in the crowd and had smiled. Then he had spoken his last words and had breathed one last time before an unknown soldier had shot him. He needed to think, he needed to meditate and see into that moment. Into Hux’s last moments. If the feeling in his gut was right, then Hux was alive. Possibly injured, in need of help, but alive, despite a shot to the head.

Kylo crossed to Hux’s bed and settled down on it. The room was still full of Hux’s presence. That annoying false confidence and superior attitude that Kylo had come to love. It was impossible not to. Hux hated him, but he wasn’t afraid of him. He respected Kylo’s powers and wasn’t afraid of them. And Kylo needed someone like that, especially when he had been unstable due to the pull to the Light. It wasn’t Hux he loved, no, it was his attitude. Crossing his legs, Kylo placed his hands upon his knees and took a deep, calming breath. He would need proof, irrefutable proof that Hux was alive before he went to Snoke. Concentrating on the image of Hux kneeling there on that platform, Kylo steadied his breathing and allowed his mind to slip into that familiar meditative state.

It was so easy like this to locate those memories of Hux, even now he was dead. It shouldn’t have been, but Kylo was soon immersed in the memory and emotion of Hux’s last moments.

He heard voices, small whispers. Kylo turned into them and saw two men. One knelt on the platform, dressed as the Emperor. The other stood in the crowd, looking up at the platform with tears in his eyes, wearing a deep hood soaked by rain. Red splashed across Kylo’s vision. He blinked quickly to clear his eyes and focused intently on their words. Neither was speaking out loud, they were communicating mentally with each other.

_“Armitage. Why are you here?”_

_“I…I can’t…I can’t think Bren what’s….what’s happening?”_

_“You don’t remember?”_

_“Remember what?”_

Kylo fought the urge to open his eyes in surprise. Armitage was Hux’s name, but the name Bren was unfamiliar to him. Bren…so short for Brendol? He knew that was the name of Hux’s father, but that was all he knew. And there was no way Hux would be talking to his father in such a way. Or that Brendol Hux Snr would so kind towards his son. Kylo took another breath to slip back into the memories. The last words of the Emperor kneeling on the platform and the tumultuous emotions from the man wearing the cloak hit him all at once.

Suddenly he was running, moving alongside the man in the cloak. Pain similar to needle pricks hit him, in his legs and feet, and he knew this was the pain the man was feeling. He ran until he was physically exhausted and then collapsed. Kylo stood next to him, unseen. The man was crying, his body shaking. Then he went still. There was a dull noise behind them, the cheers of those who had just watched Hux die. And this man, this stranger who had become obviously distressed by Hux’s death, was lying unconscious out in the open. Kylo couldn’t interfere, couldn’t turn him over and find out who he was, so he would have to wait for the memory to continue.

In a meditative state time passed different. It could have been hours before the man awoke, but to Kylo it felt like minutes. Suddenly he moved, twitching and managing to push himself up and over onto his back. Kylo’s heart stopped. Lying on the ground before him, blood-stained, crying and breathing laboriously, was Hux.

Kylo couldn’t help but open his eyes at that, pulling out of his meditation and back into the room on the Finalizer. His limbs were stiff and it was painful to stretch his legs, telling him he had been that way for hours. Hux was alive. On Arkanis and injured. So, someone had died in his place.

Surging to his feet, Kylo retrieved his helmet from the floor and strode to the audience chamber to call Snoke. He had never been able to see so clearly into memories in a meditative state, it was due to the power training he had received. And it had paid off, for he knew that the Emperor was alive, and the First Order would not be without him for long. Snoke was waiting for him when he burst into the room.

“I felt a disturbance around you.” The Supreme Leader spoke before Kylo could, head resting on his hand as he surveyed his apprentice. “What were you doing?”

“Meditating.” Kylo replied, “To see the last moments of Hux.”

“The General has failed me for the last time.” Snoke seemed to growl these words out and Kylo felt a pang of anxiousness at telling Snoke that Hux was alive. “How could he allow this to happen?”

“With all due respect, Master.” Kylo began, “Hux was not spared enough men for a proper guard because we had to begin spreading the First Order’s message properly. And the failure is mine also.”

“It is unlike you to take the blame for something General Hux has done.” Snoke commented, his eyes fixed on Kylo. “But you have news. I felt your excitement the entire way here. What is it?”

“Hux is alive.” Kylo stated firmly, “In my meditation I saw two men. One was the Emperor that was executed. Another was a man, hidden under a cloak. He ran from the sight and collapsed. When he awoke I saw him, I saw Hux’s face. He’s alive, on Arkanis, and he needs help.”

Snoke didn’t react. Kylo stared up at him, concerned. Why was the Supreme Leader not moved by this news? Their Emperor was alive. This would give them a chance to retake the Galaxy. Hux had survived an apparent assassination. A public execution. The stories they could spin with that would send a shockwave through the entire Galaxy. Or at least, Kylo believed they would. Snoke didn’t seem as impressed.

“You are sure?” He asked.

“Yes Master. My powers for meditation have only grown since I completed my training.” Kylo nodded, “The focus I have is tenfold to what it was. Hux is alive, I know it.”

“And yet the planet he is on is rather dangerous territory at the moment for the First Order. It is highly likely many would die trying to retrieve him.” Snoke continued. “You believe he is worth saving.”

“He is our Emperor.” Kylo snapped, then bowed his head in apology.

“You believe you need him?” Snoke questioned.

“No.” Kylo lied, “The First Order needs him, Master. We should retrieve him at all costs. I will go. I will get him.”

Snoke was silent for a moment. Kylo held his breath. “Very well. I shall attempt to find evidence for myself that General Hux is alive. In the meantime, input Arkanis’ coordinates into the Finalizer. Make your way there slowly, cautiously, but make sure you are in a position to get there if you need to when I contact you.”

“Yes Supreme Leader.”

“If General Hux is as talented as he should be, he will survive the week it takes us to reach him.”

\--

_“The Resistance Base on D’Qar has been destroyed.” Snoke said._

_Hux looked up at him, right eyebrow twitching in annoyance, and opened his mouth to ask by who._

_“You know him well General.” Snoke spoke before he could and the door to the audience chamber opened. Hux knew who was going to enter before he looked, but the sight still cause his heart to beat a little faster._

_Kylo stood there, dressed all in black as he normally was, cowl and hood in place over a brand new mask that would seem more intimidating than his last one if Hux had actually been scared of him. He gave off a different aura than normal as he stalked over to join them, footsteps loud on the stone floor._

_“Ren, so you’ve completed your training.” Hux commented._

_“He destroyed the base of D’Qar as part of his training with a contingent of Stormtroopers in the area.” Snoke stated, “The Resistance is scattered, no more. Only a few managed to survive, and they are being hunted as we speak. With the Republic gone, and the Resistance shattered nothing is standing in your way General.”_

_Kylo turned to Hux and stepped forward so he was right in front of him. In his hands he held a crown, gold in colour and light when Hux took it from him. It was a symbol, not meant to be worn, and Hux understood immediately._

_“The time is right.” Snoke said. “Become the Emperor you’ve been destined to be since birth.”_

_\--_

Something cold was dripping on his face, Hux noticed. Blinking as he opened his eyes, he found it was water from the trees above him, accompanied by a light drizzle. He was lying on the ground, with moss and grass pressed into his cheek. His head was aching, but less than before, and his body felt paralysed with pain and fatigue.

Suddenly it all came back to him and Hux jerked in shock. Brendol Jr was dead. And everyone had believed it was Hux. And Hux still had no idea why. He had run as far as he could before he body gave out and had passed out in the middle of the forest.

His thoughts went back to Brendol and the soft smile before the soldier had shot him and his stomach lurched. Tears came to his eyes as Hux emptied his stomach onto the forest floor below him, before forcing himself to roll over and look up at the sky. He had to make a plan. He had to get off Arkanis. Get back to the First Order. Find out what happened. He had dreamt of Kylo and Snoke. Of Kylo destroying the Resistance base of D’Qar and opening the way for him to become Emperor. Had that actually happened? Thinking on it made his head hurt.

Again he went back to thinking of Brendol. His was crying now. His head felt uncomfortably empty beneath the pain. Normally he could reach out and talk to Brendol Jr no matter how far away they were. They could talk together, laugh together, and Hux could confide in his brother all his fears and short-comings. And Brendol would make him feel better, would give him a boost and tell him that he was working towards his destiny. And when he got there, Brendol Jr would stand by his side for better or worse.

“Fuck!”

Hux cursed, his voice croaky again. This was definitely for worse.

He let himself cry until he couldn’t even do that anymore. The ground was getting soggy beneath him, turning into a bog as he churned it with his pathetic attempts to move, to get up, to escape Arkanis. This planet had always been a curse to him.

Suddenly a blaster appeared, pressed to his forehead and Hux jumped. He hadn’t even heard anyone approaching. Focusing on the person holding the blaster he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. It was Jack. He was still wearing his armour, and he was looking at Hux warily. Hux met his eyes, a deep blue colour under a mop of dark hair. He had a small cut on his lip and with great effort, Hux turned his head from side to side to determine whether he was alone.

“Who are you?” Jack demanded! “I saw you run off when Emperor Hux got killed. I followed you but you disappeared. Why do you look like him?!”

Hux was tempted to tell him to piss off. He was tired, and his mind wouldn’t leave the image of Brendol Jr slumping down dead alone. He just wanted to grieve his brother in peace. Perhaps if Jack were to kill him now he’d reunite with Brendol and it would all be over. The confusion, the pain, the emptiness.

“Answer!”

The blaster pressed against Hux’s forehead again, and it prompted a lie from his lips.

“My name is Brendol Hux Jr! Armitage Hux is my brother…my twin!”

Jack looked sceptical and ready to shoot him.

“Please!” Hux begged. It was horrible, having to beg for a rat like this man, but if it helped him escape Hux was completely below the idea. Living meant success, and success meant returning to the First Order and extracting revenge on every single person still loyal to the Resistance and the Republic for murdering his brother. “Please! I’m not with the First Order! I didn’t even know Armitage! We were bastard sons and my mother never told our father about me! It was hard enough for her to convince him to take Armitage!”

“If your father never knew about you,” Jack said slowly, “Why are you called Brendol Hux Jr?”

“I’m not really.” Hux lied, “I took that name when I came out into society, to drive a knife into my father’s back for abandoning me. My name is Aldrich! My brother was called Brendol Jr, but our mother refused to call him that and called him Armitage. He…she wrote him a letter when he was in the Academy and he received it because he wrote one back. He took the name Armitage from then on.”

It was all lies. Hux and Brendol’s mother had died giving birth to her sons and Brendol Snr had had no choice but to look after them or have their illegitimacy revealed. Not that it mattered, as it was eventually found out anyway. Aldrich had been his maternal grandfather’s name. Jack however seemed to be buying the story.

“Look, Jack, you can ask me questions about Hux and I bet I couldn’t answer them!” Hux added. It was a gamble, but Jack nodded.

“When did you become Emperor?” He asked immediately.

“I didn’t.” Hux said flatly. That wasn’t exactly a lie, all evidence to the contrary, because Hux didn’t remember.

“What is the name of the Supreme Leader of the First Order?” Jack continued.

“I don’t know. Kylo Ren?” Hux guessed. It was a lame lie, but Jack continued to buy into his story. The lies seemed so much more believable because Hux’s emotions weren’t faked, and he was completely at Jack’s mercy.

Jack lowered the blaster. “So, Aldrich then?” He said.

Hux nodded. “I’m sorry I ran. It was hard to see. He has my face, you know?” Tears pooled in his eyes again and Jack squatted down next to him.

“Can you walk?”

“I don’t know.” Hux admitted.

“I’ve got a house close by. It’s more of a shed where I sleep when I’m hunting,” Jack stood as he was speaking and placed his blaster into a holster on his hip. Hux took the chance to have a look over him. Under the armour, he was wearing an off-white shirt underneath a bib and brace, something commonly worn by the fishermen on Arkanis. The armour looked home-made as well, but sturdy enough. It wouldn’t stop a blaster but it was functional.

“All I need is a medkit, if you’ve got one. I can be gone then and you’ll never see me again.” Hux said, forcing himself to sit and then stand. He was wobbly on his feet and Jack had to steady him. His hood had come down, allowing Jack to the see the dried blood down the side of his face, among the bruises there as well.

“I’ve got some bacta. It’s been pretty easy to get since it started coming through Scaparus to make sure the Emperor had a good supply of it.” Jack replied thoughtfully. “Tell you what, you give me something and I’ll give you something.”

Hux eyed him warily. He didn’t have anything to bargain with, except his clothes. They were reasonably well made, and comfortable despite the amount of water they seemed to have soaked up in the last twenty-four hours. Was that what Jack would ask for?

“What did you have in mind?” He relented. He had nothing to lose. If Jack asked for something he couldn’t give, he would die. If he asked for something that Hux could give, he’d get a medkit and perhaps other things and he might survive until he found a way off Arkanis.

“First, tell me what you need.” Jack requested, “That way I’ll know what to ask for.”

“A way off this planet.” Hux replied immediately, without thinking. Jack looked confused so Hux hastily explained. “I look like the Emperor the Resistance just killed. Do you think other people will stop and hear me out like you did?”

“Well, I guess.” Jack still looked unsure. “But all ships have First Order tracking devices in them now. It’s to stop the Resistance from being able to rebuild a tactical flight team.”

“Huh.” Hux didn’t remember that ever being cleared through him. Clearly he had forgotten quite far back in his memory. “So if I try and leave the First Order will track me.” That wasn’t a bad idea, Hux thought, if they could track and find him he’d be able to get back to the Finalizer faster. But it also would be hard to explain to Jack why he wanted the First Order to find him. Biting his lip, Hux tried to think of what else he would need. His brain was moving sluggishly and every time he tried to think he just thought of Brendol Jr and his soft smile before being shot.

He lurched away from Jack and fell to his knees as the memory resurfaced. Jack shouted something in panic and went down with him.

“Jeez, you’re really weak aren’t you? Tell you what, I’ll get you to my cabin and we can talk there?” He suggested.

“Do you…have water?” Hux asked, His voice still sounded terrible, but in this situation he supposed it was a good thing. Had he been speaking normally the idea of him being the twin of Armitage Hux may not have worked.

Jack withdrew a small water skin from a pocket and handed it to Hux. He managed to get the lid off and drink from it with one hand, the other holding onto Jack tightly. When he had drunk all he could, he handed the skin back to Jack and nodded.

“Okay, let’s go.”

_This is a trap._ The thought sounded in his head so suddenly that Hux thought for a moment it was Brendol. Jack was walking slowly, holding onto Hux firmly and he knew there was no way he could break free. And even if he did, all Jack would have to do would be wait for Hux to collapse again. _He could be leading you to the Resistance._

“So…how do you feel about the First Order?” Jack asked quietly as they walked, “Since you know, your brother was their General and then Emperor?”

Hux didn’t really want to talk. He didn’t want to have to force himself to think of more lies to spin. The light ache in his head had gotten twice as bad from all the talking he had already done. What should he say? Sympathy would be bad, but complete hatred wouldn’t make sense either. Was he somewhere in the middle? Brendol…Bren had been supportive even if he had lightly criticised the Order’s methods from time to time.

“Why?” Hux finally said. Every step was agony and talking didn’t help. If Jack had noticed he didn’t say.

“Well, like I said, your brother was General for a long time.” Jack shrugged.

“Are you working for the Resistance?” Hux ground out.

“The Resistance?” Jack laughed, surprising Hux. “They’re not exactly better. I actually um…I fought for Emperor Hux in the battle. When it looked like it was going south I changed sides. It was really cowardly, and they teach against that in the Stormtrooper programme but I guess basic human survival skills kicked in.”

“You…were in the Stormtrooper programme?” Hux asked incredulously. His heart stopped before the words had even truly left his mouth. _Fuck,_ he cursed himself. He couldn’t even lie correctly.

“Yeah.” Jack confirmed, “I was stationed here.”

“But…you said you had a cabin. And you’re dressed like a fisherman.” Hux said weakly.

“I can lie too, General.” Was Jack’s only response.

Hux’s mind was racing. So, this Jack was a sympathiser? He had been a Stormtrooper and had defected to avoid dying. It was everything Hux had wanted to avoid with the Trooper programme, and he should have been angry but he was just so tired. And confused.

“You know, there is something that’s weird though.” Jack was talking again, “You seemed actually confused about the execution. And there was definitely someone killed so, what happened?”

“That was my brother.” Hux admitted, “My actual brother. Brendol Hux Jr.”

Jack let out a breath and shifted his grip. “I’m so sorry General. I know it’s not really…it’s not really the thing to say but…so he got you out?”

“I don’t remember.” Hux snapped, his head pounding, “I don’t remember anything. I remember being a General for the First Order. I don’t remember becoming Emperor and I don’t remember my downfall. Where are we going and is it much further?!”

“Not that far. It’s a cave I found when the fight was over. It had some fishing gear in it so I stole it. Made an excuse about who I was. The fighting was so desperate I don’t think anyone even noticed that I was suddenly not an enemy anymore.” Jack explained, “So you really don’t remember?”

“Can you please stop talking?!” Hux requested harshly. He felt like he was going to be sick again.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it and went silent. Hux dragged his feet as he walked, thoughts automatically going to Brendol Jr now Jack wasn’t speaking. Had he been in his right condition he would have been angry with himself for admitting so much to this stranger. He could have been lying about being a Stormtrooper, could have easily been about to deliver Hux to the Resistance where he’d face death, but Hux wasn’t himself. He didn’t feel like anyone. Brendol was dead. The First Order could very well be crumbling, and he didn’t even know why. What had he done as Emperor? Where had it gone wrong? Why had he let Brendol talk him into leaving?

The rain suddenly stopped. Hux blinked and looked up in surprise. No, the drizzle was still going, they had just entered a cave. Jack went over to one wall and helped Hux sit down. He stared at the opposite wall as Jack moved around him, gathering things and putting them down in front of Hux. He was talking, Hux thought, but the words were just a buzz to him.

“General! Hey, General!” Words finally broke through and Hux jumped. “You’re going into shock!” Jack said worriedly, “Are you okay?”

“Just…leave me. I’ll be fine.” Hux replied quietly.

Jack didn’t look like he wanted to, but he let Hux sit there while he carried on collecting all he needed. Hux allowed him to pull the cloak from his shoulders and hang it up over a fire he hadn’t even realised Jack had started. He didn’t resist when Jack began to strip him of Brendol’s clothes and do the same thing, laying them out so they would dry. Being naked in front of this former Stormtrooper didn’t faze him as it should have done. Jack was muttering, something about Hux’s injuries. Hux looked down at himself. He was scattered with bruises and cuts. There was a sliver of silver against his chest. Dog tags, Hux thought suddenly, with his and Brendol Jr’s name on and the First Order insignia on the other side. A present from his brother that he somehow still had and hadn’t noticed beforehand. He grabbed them and Jack let him. Jack worked methodically, cleaning and putting bacta patches on. Hux sat still and let him do it. He didn’t have the energy to move. He didn’t even have the energy to think anymore but his brain wouldn’t stop. The sight of Brendol Jr slumping down dead was replaying over and over and Hux wanted to scream until his throat was raw.

“You might have some internal damage. A bacta tank would be better for that.” Jack was saying. Hux glanced at him. His hair wasn’t regulation cut. He had said he had left Hux’s side when it was clear the Resistance were winning. Had that been a lie? What was the truth? Not that it mattered. The only thing that mattered was Brendol was dead, Hux needed to remember how it had happened and then get revenge on those that had killed him.   
“General, would you like some food?”

Hux shook his head. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep. Jack seemed to realise what he had said, or maybe Hux had told him. He handed Hux a long shirt and some pants. Hux numbly shimmied into them and leant back against the wall. Sleep came easily. Jack watched him, wondering what he should do. In the end he grabbed a blanket from the back of the cave and spread it across Hux, giving him some warmth against the chill from his wet hair and the dampness of their lodgings.

\--

When Hux awoke for the third time he felt a lot better, mostly thanks to the amount of bacta patches Jack had stuck on him. He had put one on his head while Hux slept, and cleaned the dried blood from his face. His headache was lessened now and the shock that had gripped him seemed to have dissipated, although his heart was still heavy with loss. Jack wasn’t directly in his view, or in the cave from what Hux could say as he ran through their conversation from the day before. He had been rude, but then Jack was a stranger and he might be forgiven since he had just lost his twin. Instinctively Hux reached out to speak to Brendol Jr, pulling his thoughts back when he remembered why it was impossible.

His clothes were still spread on the floor and they were dry when Hux stood up and felt them. They were Brendol’s. All he had left of him, Hux realised as he slipped back into them. The cloak was still slightly damp, the material thicker than any of the clothes had been.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Hux jumped as Jack spoke and turned to him. He was coming back into the cave, shaking the rain from his hair. Hux examined him.

“You weren’t a Stormtrooper, were you?” He asked suddenly. His throat felt less raw today as well, his voice sounding more like it had previously.

Jack looked nervous.

“No…well not exactly.” He admitted, “I was nearly taken but my mum hid me away. It’s how I know about this cave and why it’s furnished…sort of. She hid me here.”

“She could have been killed for that.” Hux muttered, “So why did you say you were?”

“Your story didn’t really add up.” Jack replied, “I’d never heard of you having a brother, General. I guess you must since…he…you know…but it was a bit flimsy. And you were manic. I suppose it was hard for you to tell that wasn’t it? So I said I was a Stormtrooper to see if I could get the truth and you basically admitted it.”

Hux stared at him. He hoped it was an icy stare but he felt a bit too numb for that. “Do you still want something from me? You mentioned that right, before?”

Jack nodded, “I did. But um…it’s okay. I’d rather stay on your good side.”

Hux snorted and it hurt. Jack looked concerned.

“Anyway I…got you some stuff. To take with you. I guess if the Order knows you’re alive they’ll come for you, but you can’t stay here.” Jack continued, “It’s too well known. And if you don’t…remember anything you’re in a dangerous situation.”

He handed Hux a satchel bag. Inside was food, water bottles and some more medical equipment. There was also a gel packet that Hux didn’t recognise.

“It’s hair dye,” Jack clarified. “Trust me your hair is noticeable. And I know it’s normally raining on Arkanis but I thought…maybe it would add a second layer of protection. If the Order doesn’t know you’re alive then you’re stuck here unless you can somehow get off the planet. And the easiest way is to make a new identity.”

“Thank you.” Hux said simply. Jack looked abashed and muttered something about just wanting to help.

“I like you wanting to bring order to the Galaxy. You always seemed rather fair as an Emperor to me.” He shrugged, “I can dye your hair for you, make you some food and then send you on your way if you’d like? If you feel good enough to move?”

“I do.” Hux confirmed, “If you would?”

“You should remove your shirt and that necklace.” Jack said, “You don’t want to get dye on them.

Hux nodded and did, slipping the shirt off a lot easier than the tags. He was loath to take them off, but he didn’t want to ruin them. They had survived whatever had happened to him, he wasn’t about to get hair dye on them. Jack gestured for Hux to sit again when he was done. This boy was clever, he thought. He had tricked Hux into telling him who he was, although it hadn’t been hard if he had been in a manic state like Jack had said. In his normal mindset Hux would have died before spilling any secrets. It also didn’t help that he had lost some of his memories. Jack knew Hux had become Emperor, he knew how he ruled and he knew that there had been a rebellion to bring him down. Hux knew nothing. It was a dangerous situation for him to be in, Jack was right.

It was therapeutic to have Jack working the hair dye through to his scalp, although the substance didn’t feel nice. Hux closed his eyes and thought of Brendol Jr. He was a fugitive now until he could get back to the First Order. And he would happily give himself up if it meant Brendol would come back to life.

“Alright, we need to leave it to take and then wash it off. I’ll make some food while we wait.” Jack broke Hux’s train of thought and he nodded.

“Do you know the story?” Hux asked quietly, “Of my rise to power?”

“I kind of do?” Jack replied as he messed with some of the food he had brought Hux, “But you wouldn’t believe me probably.”

“I don’t remember anything,” Hux said pointedly, sure he had told Jack the same thing before sleeping last night, “You could tell me I flew here on wings of fire and just declared myself Emperor and I wouldn’t know any different.”

Jack laughed. He was young. Full of life. He would have been wasted as a Stormtrooper, his mind was more suited as an officer. It was a shame Arkanis had become a New Republican planet. He handed Hux some cold food and Hux nibbled at it. He wasn’t really that hungry, although he knew he’d need the energy. He drank more than he ate, hating the cold, slimy feeling of the dye on his hair and wishing he could take back his agreement to dye his hair. His situation wasn’t that dire. The Resistance thought they’d killed him. They wouldn’t be on high alert for someone that looked like Hux.

“Did you see any holonet whilst you were gone?” Hux asked suddenly, disrupting Jack as he ate.

“A bit, in the shops. Everywhere is reporting about your…um…your death.” He replied, unsure of how to describe it. Hux’s heart clenched and it must have shown on his face. “There was a message from the New Resistance as well. They know that the First Order has strong Force users, and they’re warning people to be on the lookout in case the Hux that was in that palace was a decoy.”

“Great,” Hux snapped, throwing his plate away in disgust. Jack jumped when it smashed against the wall. “So, I’m stuck on a hostile planet and the Resistance is being uncharacteristically clever. I have no way of reaching the First Order, no way of getting off this fucking planet, my brother is dead because of me and I don’t even know what happened! I’m dyeing my hair in a stupid attempt to pretend I’m not Armitage Hux, sitting in a cave covered in bacta patches and wearing clothes that don’t fit and-.”

He stopped immediately when Jack stood. He was panicking again, his breaths coming in short bursts and he was crying. Jack was coming over and Hux scrambled to his feet. He didn’t want the boy to think he could hug him to comfort him, but Jack instead decided to slap him, lightly on the uninjured side of his face.

“You’re alive!” He shouted, “Your brother wanted you to be! And you’ll get through this! You’re the Starkiller, the genius of the First Order. You can survive until they sense you and come and get you!”

Hux stared at Jack, dumbfounded and too proud to admit he was right. That was good, he decided, pride was good. It was like how he had been before all this had happened. He was becoming himself again, just a little more prone to panicking.

“It’s time to wash off the dye.” Jack muttered, knowing Hux wasn’t going to apologise or thank him but not needing him too. Hux knelt down when Jack gestured for him to. The water he used was cold and felt good against his flushed cheek. It was also brown when it ran away, taking the excess dye with it. “I’ve not got a mirror for you to look in but I’ve covered it all. You’re brown haired now. Are you rested enough? Do you need to change your bacta patches?”

“No.” Hux said stiffly. The tension between them was palpable now and Hux regretted panicking and snapping at Jack. He had done nothing but help him, but Hux felt like a cornered animal. If he had had his memories it would be different. He was sure of it.

“You should try and make headway while it’s still light out.” Jack spoke quietly, gathering up everything else he had gotten for Hux. Hux took the satchel and slipped it on and then grabbed his cloak. It was still slightly damp, but it was comforting to fasten it over his shoulders and pull the hood up.

Jack ducked his head to look Hux in the eyes. “Take this.” He stated. He was holding out his blaster and holster.

“Are you sure?” Hux asked.

“Yeah. You’re going to need something to defend yourself with right?” Jack shrugged again, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips when Hux took the weapon and secured it in place around his waist.

“Jack.” He began awkwardly, “Thank you. For helping me. For what it’s worth, you would have been wasted as a Trooper.”

“They’re saying the First Order is done for now anyway.” Jack smiled, “And I couldn’t abandon my mum. She’s already asking questions. Head south. I know you grew up here so I didn’t get a map. There’s a bunch of caves and hideouts to the South. Before the New Republic had full control of the planet some loyal to the First Order and the Galactic Empire hide there and ran crime cartels from there.”

“I will. Take care of yourself.” Hux nodded. It felt weird to be leaving so soon, but he knew it was better for Jack. He had sacrificed enough to help Hux anyway, and had gone out of his way for a man he didn’t know.

“You too, Emperor Hux.” Jack saluted as Hux left the cave and Hux shook his head but said nothing.

It was raining but Hux liked it. He’d not had a choice since it was always raining on Arkanis. Jack watched him until he disappeared and then began to clear up the cave so he could go home.

The forest was quiet and Hux wondered how close he was to his home. He didn’t know how far he had run, but if heading south was safe he would follow Jack’s suggestion. He needed to make a plan. If crime cartels had run out of the south of Arkanis for a while there could been comms down there. Even if they were ancient Hux would be able to fix them up and contact the First Order. He could also contact Kylo, probably through the Force, although he would have no idea how. Usually Kylo just knew what he was thinking and they sometimes had non-verbal conversations much like he had had with Brendol Jr. It was possible Kylo already knew he was alive and was coming to get him. With Snoke’s permission of course.

So caught up in his thoughts Hux nearly didn’t notice the soldiers until it was too late. Luckily for him they had their heads down against the downpour and gave him time to slip behind a tree and hide.

“There’s a cave up here. Locals say a kid hides there sometimes. He might have seen something.” One of them was saying.

“Why are we even searching?” Another asked.

“We’re searching for anyone connected to the First Order.” The original replied, “We need to clear the planet of their influence. Like with every other planet in the Galaxy.”

Hux put a hand to his mouth to help stifle his breathing as they went past. Jack was still in the cave, he thought, but the boy was a good liar. He could convince these soldiers he hadn’t seen anything. With his free hand Hux reached up to grab the First Order dog tags he wore, engraved with his and Brendol Jr’s names and his heart stopped when he realised they weren’t there. Where had he lost them? He couldn’t remember. He had had them when he was talking to Jack. He had held them while he slept. Hux’s blood ran cold when he realised what he had done with them. He had left them on the floor of the cave. He hadn’t put them back on after washing off the dye because things had become awkward. And these soldiers were heading to the cave. They’d find them. Jack would die for him. Someone else that had helped him selflessly might die because of him.

Before he could even process what he was doing, Hux was running back through the forest, ignoring the sound he was making as he crashed through the undergrowth. He needed to get back to Jack and warn him, needed to get those tags back, needed to do something. _“What are you doing Armitage? Run!”_ was playing on repeat in his head, Brendol Jr urging him on or telling him to run the other, Hux wasn’t sure but he had to do something. Everything had changed when he had woken up on the bank of that river and seen his brother die. He wasn’t about to let another person die for him.

He hadn’t walked far and he got to the cave quickly. Jack stood there in surprise, holding the tags.

“You forgot these.” He said, holding them out to Hux, seemingly uncaring about Hux’s panicked state.

“You have to get out of here!” Hux shouted as he grabbed the tags and fastened them around his neck again, shoving them down his shirt. “There are New Resistance soldiers coming! I had to…come back and…and warn you because the tags and you would have…been killed.”

Hux was crying again and he wanted to smack himself. Jack didn’t hit him this time, merely grabbed his arm and walked briskly from the cave. Hux followed, glancing behind them every so often as if he expected blaster fire. When the entrance to the cave was no longer visible Jack turned to him.

“Thanks for coming back, Emp-…Aldrich.” He whispered, managing to catch himself before he used Hux’s name in case someone was listening. “I appreciate it. If you follow this light trail eventually you’ll come to the river again. I guess you don’t need me giving you survival lessons but, keep out of sight and follow it. And good luck.”

“To you too, Jack.” Hux nodded, gripping his arm for a moment before taking off. Jack ran too back towards Scaparus.

“ _Armitage? Run!”_ The words echoed again and Hux picked up speed, running as quickly as he dared. The bacta hadn’t healed all his injuries but it had made it easier for him to run. He let himself cry as he ran, blurring his vision just enough to make it difficult but he didn’t care. For the second time in two days he was running for his life with no plan, and no one left to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I was gonna kill Jack but I couldn't lmao~~  
>  Mitaka got a promotion /o/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux finally reunite, and Kylo realises the depth of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am changing my entire plan for this story lmao but it's going in a good direction thanks to help from a friend that doesn't even know kylux or like star wars but let me rant for a bit about my ideas :L  
> there've been a few changes to the tags, like the addition of Clan Techie and the removal Hux's mother /o/  
> just a warning, in the next few chapters there will be some mood-swings and mental instability from Hux 
> 
> you can come find me on my [Tumblr](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com/)   
> talk to me about Kylux or request some Kylux from me /o/ I'm open to all

 

 

The third time Hux tripped he fell into the river. It was a short fall into a shallow part, but it felt much more like defeat to Hux. He had wanted to find the river anyway, Jack’s instructions had been to follow it south and find the underground caves, but falling into it wasn’t ideal. Picking himself up, Hux waded through the water, and up onto the opposite bank. His mind was replaying the words of the Resistance soldier he had seen. They were scouring the planet, looking for all connections to the First Order. Even with his hair brown Hux was sure he’d be recognised. He hadn’t changed his face after all, but he’d definitely be more easily overlooked thanks to the darker colour.

He knew Arkanis well, he knew the south despite having never really travelled there before. It was good to be able to pull on clear memories to guide him, but there was a lingering paranoia growing at the back of his mind due to the loss of his other memories. Every little sound made Hux jump and duck for cover, hoping it wasn’t the Resistance. He wasn’t useless. He had a blaster, and had had training in combat as well in his youth. He also wasn’t stupid and knew in this state, weighed down by Brendol Jr’s death, he wouldn’t be able to fight anyone.

It stopped raining as it got close to nightfall. Hux had taken to walking at the very edge of the river, picking his way down the rocks when he met waterfalls, and wading through the water when the sides were not negotiable. It looked less suspicious for him to walk the river than hide constantly along the edges, and he was too tired to keep up a proper lookout for any danger. The nights on Arkanis could be cold, but Hux didn’t stop walking to make a fire, drawing Brendol’s cloak tightly around him and shivering his way through. His feet felt like blocks of ice when it grew to be pitch black and he knew he’d have to stop.

Glancing around, Hux climbed onto the bank of the river and sat there, legs dangling over the slightly raised ledge and looked inside the bag. There was a small supply of food and water, and his stomach grumbled at the thought of eating. His mind was still reaching out to try and talk to Brendol, an automatic reaction when Hux was tired and stressed and in pain. Reaching out for his brother and then remembering why he couldn’t only served to heightened Hux’s stress, and in turn make him reach out for Brendol again. It was a sick cycle and Hux knew it would eventually drive him insane.

He ate a little amount and drank more before bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them. He tried not to think about Brendol, to no avail. Casting around for a subject that could distract him made him think of Kylo Ren. What was he doing now he believed Hux to be dead? The thought made Hux sad, but he couldn’t place his finger on why. He had never particularly liked Kylo, had barely been able to tolerate him when they had been on the Finalizer, but there was something lurking beneath the surface that distressed him. He didn’t want Kylo to think he was dead. He needed Kylo to think he was alive.

The ledge that formed the bank of the river had another ledge over it, and Hux scooted back until he was underneath it, shielded slightly from the elements now and tucked into a corner that would stop him falling into the river when he fell asleep. He hoped he dreamed of Kylo. Or Brendol. Or of his missing memories that could help rebuild the puzzle. It didn’t take his tired mind long to fall asleep.

\--

_Brendol Jr was so happy to see him. The smile that split his face made it hard for Hux to fight his own. It was their victory day. The day that all Hux had set out to do had been achieved._

_Kylo stood by his side as Brendol approached._

_“I never thought I’d see you come back to Arkanis.” He said out loud, embracing his brother. ‘I missed you’, he told Hux mentally._

_“Neither did I.” Hux responded. ‘I missed you too’. He thought back._

_“So is there where you’re having your royal palace? In the family home?” Brendol inquired, shooting a furtive glance at Kylo._

_Hux nodded. “This was the last planet to fall to us. And it’s my home. I can walk these halls and spit on our father’s name. In a few years no one will remember Commandant Brendol Hux. They will remember Emperor Hux, and his brother. The Hux name will live through us.”_

_“I’ve barely done anything,” Brendol Jr laughed, linking his arm through Hux’s as they entered their old home. “You conquered a Galaxy.”_

_Kylo was following them but remained silent. Hux shot him a look, but behind his new mask it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Brendol Jr’s presence was calm and comforting in his mind, the way Kylo’s normally was when they weren’t together. Hux smiled at the thought, content to let the two people he loved see him smile now they were alone._

_“I did.” He agreed. “Ren helped.”_

_“I’m sure he kept you very entertained.” Brendol teased._

_Kylo made a noise that sounded odd through the vocoder of his mask but Hux knew to be a snort of laughter. He blushed crimson._

_“Bren please!” He exclaimed, “He was helpful. As a fighter.”_

_“I know,” Brendol said placatingly, “I know he was. When are you being crowned?”_

_“As soon as we determine what happened to General Organa,” Hux replied quietly, “When D’Qar was destroyed we expected to capture her but we didn’t. We need to know if she died or escaped.”_

_Kylo’s posture became stiff as they were talking. Brendol eyed him curiously._

_“Is this to make sure she can’t lead any Resistance against you?” He asked, gaze fixed on Kylo._

_“One of many,” Hux replied airily. “I think I’ll remove that garish portrait of father that you reinstalled when you came back here. Put up something scandalous that he would hate.”_

_“Get a portrait of yourself naked, with Kylo kneeling at your feet and the Galaxy painted behind you. The true majesty of Emperor Hux on show for all to see.” Brendol suggested coyly and Hux blushed again as Kylo chuckled._

_“That would be a nice sight,” He agreed._

_“Shut up Ren!” Hux snapped, “And you! Don’t encourage him!” He added to Brendol who laughed joyously and hugged Hux again._

_“I’m so glad you’re home Armitage. And that you achieved your dreams.” He murmured. “Now be nice to the people. Don’t lose your head.”_

_\--_

As dawn broke Hux woke up, his mind becoming alert with the singing of Arkanis’ birds. Startled from his dream, he couldn’t help but smile wryly from Brendol Jr’s last words. There was light enough for Hux to see by, so he decided to carry on walking. The river was slightly swollen from the rain that had fallen overnight, but the current at the edges was still light enough for Hux to walk through. It was lightly drizzling, a fine rain that soaked Hux through in minutes, and he avoided walking in the water as much as he could.

The next waterfall he came to was large, but there was a path cut into the rock face that Hux chose to use instead of climbing down it. His hands and feet were close to numb, and Hux would rather live in his confused, bedraggled state than fall to his death stupidly climbing down a rock face. The path cut behind the waterfall as well, and the roar of the water helped drown out most of Hux’s thoughts. He tried to focus on the dream. He had come here with Kylo, and seen Brendol Jr for the first time in years. The Galaxy had been his then, and Arkanis was going to become his base of operations. They had spoken easily, and even Kylo had joined in on their joking. It was a pleasant memory, and it didn’t evoke sorrow in Hux when thinking of it.

At the bottom of the waterfall, Hux stopped and looked back up. He had to be nearing the entrance to the caves now, he had walked far enough. The trees were strangely quiet, the birdsong had all disappeared, and Hux tensed. It didn’t feel right. Was his mind just being overly paranoid again? Keeping close to the path in case he needed an escape, Hux listened.

“Do you really think anyone from the First Order could have come this far south?” A voice echoed through the trees, grumpy in tone and Hux jumped. “There isn’t even anything here except a few blocked-up caves!”

“We can’t be too careful.” Another voice said, “They could be anywhere. Even with the Emperor gone the First Order lives.”

Resistance soldiers were coming this way, and Hux’s mind panicked. Flashes of Brendol kneeling on the platform, of Hux running for his life, of the desperation he had felt when he had run back to Jack to stop him from being killed, it nearly brought Hux to his knees but with a shaky breath he managed to keep his feet. The waterfall rushed next to him and Hux looked to it. The path had been cut behind the waterfall, meaning that there could possibly be a hidden entrance behind it. Without waiting for the Resistance soldiers to come any closer Hux splashed into the pool at the base of the waterfall and splashed his way through behind it. Sure enough there was a small cave there, the rocks glistening from the spray.

Hux scrambled up and into the cave, slipping and banging his knee painfully on the wet stones. The soldiers were coming closer, he could hear them speaking. The cave grew dark as he fumbled his way deeper inside, carelessly rushing forward in his attempt to escape. The floor gave way, and Hux plummeted down. The breath was knocked out of him when he landed, and his head cracked sharply against the stone floor. Lights flashed before him and he struggled to stay conscious.

“Hey the path goes behind the waterfall that’s pretty cool,”

“Yeah I guess. Let’s go up then and see what we can find.”

Hux let his breaths come in sharp bursts when he heard that. They hadn’t found the cave, he was safe. Well, he was safe from them, not from whatever might be in the cave. His head throbbed when he sat up, and he rummaged through his bag until he found a bacta patch. As he was searching his hand met something cylindrical and he pulled it out.

In the dim gloom of the cave he realised it was a torch, and switching it on revealed that he was in a shaft of some kind, and there was a small tunnel leading away. It was the only way out, Hux knew he wouldn’t be able to climb back up the way he had come. Grimacing at the thought of what he might find, he forced himself forward into the tunnel. It was a tight fit, and Hux was suddenly glad for his lithe frame. It had always been a source of disappointment but now it helped, fitting easily between the walls of rock until it opened out into a large cavern.

It was truly a sight to behold. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, reflecting light that came through the slight cracks in the roof. The cavern was circular in shape, and when Hux shone the torch to the walls they seemed smooth, as if it had been carved by hand and then left to grow. The ground was slightly uneven, and there was a slow, underground river dissecting it, with deep pools of clear water dotted around. And in the far corner, there seemed to be a collection of buildings.

Hux approached them, carefully hopping over the river when he needed to using stones set into the water. People had definitely lived here, as Jack said they had, but this didn’t seem to be the work of mere criminals. The buildings were wooden, painted with something that had helped them withstand the test of time, for this small underground village had been abandoned for some time. Under a tarp in one building Hux found firewood, kept dry all these years. There was a fire pit in the middle of the buildings. They were all houses, Hux realised as he wandered in and out of them. There had been people living down in the caves, probably hunting for their food and drinking from the river and pools. Where they had gone Hux couldn’t say, he had never heard of people living below Arkanis’ surface, but it suited him fine for the moment.

Scouting out the rest of the cavern, Hux found there was a secret entrance. It was through a trapdoor in one of the homes, and could be locked from both the inside and the outside. Clambering through it, he came to a rope ladder that seemed strong enough to hold his weight. Climbing it, Hux pushed his way through shrubbery and roots to find himself in the forests of Arkanis. With little to no indication of where exactly this entrance was on the planet, Hux climbed fully out and turned. If he hadn’t had just exited from it, it would have been impossible to tell there was an entrance there. So this had been a private entrance and escape for the people living in the caves.

And now it would serve Hux well.

He slipped back inside and rearranged the roots and shrubs quickly from underneath. Once he had slid down the ladder and made his way back through the trapdoor, Hux locked it and made for the entrance that led from the waterfall. That way was too easily found, and his investigation had shown there were only two ways in. Blocking up this entrance was the only thing to do. Luckily, his memories of architecture and building hadn’t disappeared, so he set about making a barrier for the entrance using the torchlight and some loose rocks and stones lying around. It was crude, but it was pass for a cave in.

Happy with his work Hux returned to the village to light a fire, dry his clothes and explore a little more and find out what else these mysterious people had left behind.

\--

Snoke had ordered the Finalizer to move slowly towards Arkanis’ coordinates and it was slowly driving Kylo insane. He had spent most of his time attempting to meditate and locate Hux on the planet, but to no avail. His mind kept replaying the last moments of the fake Hux, but instead if was actually Armitage Hux. It made Kylo sick and he stopped sleeping properly. He was used to nightmares, but not of Hux dying.

 By the time a week had rolled around and they were still quite far away Kylo requested a meeting with Snoke.

“Please Supreme Leader, we need to hurry up our search for General Hux,” He said, attempting to keep his voice smooth.

“And why is that?” Snoke inquired.

“The First Order needs him,” Kylo said without hesitation. The thought of _I need him_  was unspoken, but Kylo had a feeling Snoke knew regardless.

“Did you think you could hide your love from me, Lord Ren?” The Supreme Leader asked airily, confirming Kylo’s suspicions, “Do not fret, my boy.” He continued as Kylo went pale and tried to stammer excuses, “General Hux makes you strong. Pulls you further into the darkness. You have completed your training, the world will bow to your every whim without even the slightest effort on your part. And yet you cannot achieve true greatness worrying about our dear General.”

“Hux does give me strength Supreme Leader,” Kylo agreed, “Please allow me to go forth and bring him home.”

Snoke nodded. “Very well. But you will not go like that.”

Kylo looked up at him, confused.

“Everyone in the First Order, New Republic and the New Resistance know the garb of Kylo Ren. You shall go without your helmet, Lightsaber concealed, and find General Hux. Pose as a Resistance soldier if you must. Steal a uniform or some clothes to help you fit in.” Snoke ordered, “I will not have you broadcasting that we are searching Arkanis. A Resistance sympathiser helping search the planet for the First Order, that is a better cover.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Kylo nodded. He didn’t want to go helmetless, it made him feel stronger and more in control. His emotions were too plain to see without it and he knew it, but Snoke’s words made sense. If Kylo Ren appeared on Arkanis it was announcing that the First Order had business there. To someone clever in the Resistance it may even reveal that Hux was alive.

“Take a shuttle. A plain shuttle, and cloak it as you arrive. Go through the port, Scaparus. There is a boy there that knows about Hux. Locate him and go from there.” Snoke directed. “Use your powers to convince them you are anyone that can easily get access to the planet. And then find General Hux. Go, Lord Ren.”

“Thank you master,” Kylo bowed before he turned to leave. He needed to change, and to gather some supplies. And inform the crew he was leaving. They didn’t know Hux was alive, Kylo hadn’t specified that information and they believed they were going to Arkanis to stop the planet falling into the New Resistance’s hands. Kylo would wear his helmet into the shuttle, and then leave it behind and change into less noticeable clothes. Still black, but casual, and hopefully not as incriminating as his normal robes.

He was ready and boarding a shuttle in an hour. Mitaka had needed a little more of a specific brief than the other officers, and there was something in his eyes that told Kylo he knew why Kylo was really going. Or he had guessed at it. Maybe he knew something about Hux that Kylo didn’t? Kylo dismissed the thought as he ran through safety checks and brought the shuttle’s engines online. It had a hyperdrive, meaning Kylo could travel at lightspeed and reach Arkanis that much quicker. And hopefully Hux was alright. His mind felt shrouded when Kylo reached out with the Force.

“ _Lord Ren, you’re clear for take-off.”_

Mitaka’s voice came through the comm and Kylo launched immediately. Snoke had suggested the port. It would be tricky, but Kylo was confident he could wipe the minds of anyone suspicious without even needing to wave his hand anymore. The training had made him extremely powerful, so powerful that he had brought the Galaxy to heel before Hux almost single-handedly.

And Hux had loved it.

Had loved him.

Hux still loved him, Kylo chastised himself, he was alive and waiting. Or probably planning on a way to leave Arkanis without being seen. It’d be just like Hux to have already found a way out by the time Kylo arrived to rescue him, but at least this would give them two means of escape. Kylo smiled as he removed his helmet and engaged the hyperdrive, hurtling himself through space towards Arkanis.

\--

Deceiving the port guards was relatively easy. Convincing someone sympathetic to the Resistance that was Kylo’s build to part with their jacket was also easy. Locating the person in Scaparus that knew about Hux was a little more challenging.

Kylo had tied his hair in a loose ponytail at the back of his head and had stolen a green-grey shirt from a radar technician’s locker back on the finalizer. With his dark pants and black boots and blaster holster on his hip that actually hid his Lightsaber, Kylo felt uncomfortable close to being dressed like Han Solo. It worked wonders for disguising who he really was, and eventually he felt comfortable enough in the clothes to look like he belonged in them.

Scaparus was busy with trade and bustling with rumours. Some were ridiculous, like Hux had faked his assassination to bring the wrath of the First Order down on those that would dare rebel. Others made Kylo’s heart jump to this throat, like the news that there was no body because the Resistance didn’t believe Hux should have a grave. There wasn’t anywhere for him to meditate and focus on finding the boy who knew about Hux, but it didn’t take long for Kylo to realise he didn’t need to. Merely thinking about Hux allowed him to single out a mind in the crowd, someone who was thinking about a certain copper haired General who was wandering the wilderness of Arkanis.

Kylo followed the boy when he left the main port, keeping back but enough to see him. He was young, dressed in some ridiculous overalls and nervous. When they were far enough from Scaparus not to be noticed, Kylo cast the Force out and froze the boy in place. A strangled noise of alarm escaped him as Kylo came into his eyeline.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked, examining the boy. He was not dangerous. And he would talk, he could sense it. If he didn’t, Kylo would reach in and take what he wanted.

The boy tried to shake his head but failed because of the Force hold. Kylo pulled it back a little, allowing him movement in his head and jaw so he could speak, but keeping the rest of his body pinned.

“No.”

“Does the name Kylo Ren mean anything to you?”

The boy’s eyes widened. “You’re…Kylo Ren? But…you wear a helmet and…black robes and…um…are you here about Hux?”

“So you have seen him?” Kylo questioned.

The boy nodded. “My name is…Jack. I found Emperor Hux stumbling out of the forest just before um…the execution. Afterward I found him again and questioned him, then helped him with bacta patches and told him where to hide. Are you…going to kill me?”

“No.”

With a wave of his hand Jack was free. To his credit, the boy didn’t stumble away from him or try to run. He watched Kylo warily.

“You called him Emperor?” Kylo pointed out, “Despite what the Resistance has done?”

“Yes. I’m a little bit of a…supporter of him I suppose? He was in really bad shape when I found him, going into shock and freezing cold. Mentally as well but um…he saw something horrible so.”

“What did he see?” Kylo demanded.

“It’s not for me to say!” Jack said defensively, “Are you here to rescue him?”

Kylo nodded slowly, “Where did he go?”

“I took him to a cave not far from here to help him heal. Then he went south. I’ll take you, and you can try and follow him, if you want?” Jack suggested.

Kylo nodded again and Jack began to walk without hesitation. A brief sweep of his mind told Kylo that he and Hux had talked extensively. From Jack’s memories he was able to see Hux’s state after the execution and it caused his stomach to flip. Hux had indeed been in shock, and he had been injured. Jack had helped him, put the patches on him and fed him. He had gone to Scaparus and gotten Hux supplies so he could make an escape until the First Order came for him. Hux had complimented his intelligence. Seeing Hux like that was hard, so Kylo pulled back and focused on following Jack instead.

The cave was small, but Kylo could sense Hux’s presence the same way he had in the General’s old rooms.

“If you go that way from here you’ll reach the river. I told him to follow it and he’d find caves under the planet which used to house criminals. It’s a good place to hide, not a lot of people know they exist.” Jack said as Kylo examined the cave.

“And how was he before you sent him off?” He inquired.

Jack considered his answer for a moment, avoiding Kylo’s eyes. “He seemed about to break. The Resistance are scouring the planet for any connection to the First Order to bring Arkanis back into the New Republic. He was scared they were going to catch him and just…mentally tired. But he was strong enough to run so I hope he escaped.”

“He will have done,” Kylo said confidently, “Hux is strong. Thank you for your help.”

Before Jack could respond, Kylo waved his hand in front of the boy, stealing his consciousness from him. He collapsed, and when he awoke Kylo was sure he wouldn’t remember seeing or talking to either Kylo or Hux. He then turned and left.

Finding the river wasn’t too hard, and it was a peaceful scene. Casting out with the Force to make sure he was alone, Kylo settled himself down on the bank of the river and slipped into a meditative state. He needed to locate Hux before he started wandering Arkanis. This was Hux’s home planet, he would know it well. He knew Hux’s mind, was constantly connected to it, and it didn’t take long with his new powers to find him. Between them lay several waterfalls, forests and other people, but there was a clear path for Kylo to follow when he concentrated on it.

He could be with Hux within twenty-four hours.

Or not.

Kylo was standing at the exact spot he had located Hux’s mind only to find the man was not there. He could hear Hux thinking, loudly, but there was no sign of him. Kylo was standing just before a large waterfall with a path winding down behind the water, at a loss. Had his powers failed? It wasn’t possible. He knew Hux was around.

_“If you go that way from here you’ll reach the river. I told him to follow it and he’d find caves under the planet which used to house criminals. It’s a good place to hide, not a lot of people know they exist.”_

Jack’s voice rang through his mind, and Kylo jolted. Hux was underground, directly below him. It was why he had had problems connecting with Hux straight away, because Hux had shielded himself underground. Kylo approached the waterfall and examined it from above. The path wound behind it, and that meant there was most likely a cave leading behind it as well. That would have been how Hux originally gained entrance to the cave, and it would be how Kylo found him too. _Hold on Hux,_ he thought grimly as he began to pick his way down the slippery path, _you’ll be home soon._

\--

Hux sensed something before he heard it. The faint sound of the rocks he had placed over the entrance to the waterfall being shifted and thrown aside. He froze, dropping the meat he was currently holding over his small fire and turning. It was hard to keep track of time underground, but when Hux had felt comfortable and rested enough he had ventured a little further outside the hidden entrance and come across a small town. No one had recognised him, his hood helping conceal him, but everyone in the town had been friendly to him and Hux had found credits in the bottom of the bag given to him by Jack. It was enough to buy enough food to last Hux four weeks at most and some spare clothes. Panic had set in as Hux had been leaving and he had heard some of the men at the small bar talking about the execution of Emperor Hux and he had not gone back since.

The underground village had given him several things to do to keep his mind off Brendol, but there was days sometimes when he didn’t want to leave the makeshift bed he had made for himself. Hux had never had much experience with mood swings, but he was aware of the five stages of grief. He couldn’t put himself at a certain place within those stages, and on the days he remained in bed he cried until he couldn’t anymore and fell asleep. He dreamt of Brendol Jr, and when he woke up his mind would force him out of bed to do something with his hands until he was physically exhausted.

And now, someone had found him. Today was one of the days where Hux had boundless energy, and a tense nervousness began thrumming through his veins. If they had found the waterfall entrance it was possible that whoever it was had found the secret entrance as well, and if he went down into the corridor he’d be trapped in a small space that was not ideal for defending himself.

Grabbing the blaster from where it sat next to him Hux scrambled to one of the houses and knelt down at one of the windows. He could see the entrance from here, the barrel of the blaster pointed forward, his hands shaking. The nervousness gave way to fear, but Hux forced it down. His brother had given his life for him, he was not going without a fight.

The stones at the entrance blasted outward, as if explosives had been put against them and Hux bit his lip hard to stop himself from shouting in surprise. A figure entered, holding a torch in one hand and using the other to brush debris from the rocks of their shoulder. Hux didn’t think as he levelled the blaster and fired. The energy bolt froze in mid-air before it even got close to the figure, and Hux gaped in surprise. That was…something he had seen Kylo do before. Could it be? The figure stepped out of the way of the blast and then allowed it to keep going until it hit the wall.

“Hux? Is that you?”

“Ren?”

Hux stood up, framed against the glassless window, blaster held loosely at his side. The figure came forward until they were standing in the firelight and Hux saw it was Kylo. Helmetless, dressed strangely and carrying only a torch and no weapon, but it was definitely Kylo. He was frowning, and it was then that Hux remembered his hair was brown.  

“What happened to your hair?” Kylo asked.

“Someone dyed it for me so I could hide my identity easier.” Hux explained, “Are you…are you really here?”

“Yes.”

Forgoing the door Hux climbed out of the window and stumbled towards Kylo. He had spent a few hours per day trying to figure out what his relationship was with Kylo. The few dreams he had had about his memories with Kylo had told him that there was something more between them. He knew his own feelings, he had felt something like love for Kylo before his memories stopped, but had that been reciprocated and he didn’t remember it.

The way Kylo was looking at him, his eyes wet from tears, and his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find words. Hux didn’t stop when he reached Kylo, but wrapped his arms around him. Kylo wasted no time in hugging him back, burying his face in Hux’s hair and holding him tightly.

“Hux.” He breathed, “You’re alive. I knew it.”

“I…I am.” Hux’s voice shook as he spoke, Brendol’s death brought to the forefront of his mind by Kylo’s words.

“I was…I mean we saw the execution and I…didn’t believe it was you but…it was so hard to see.” Kylo’s voice broke with supressed sobs as he spoke. He pushed Hux back to examine him, frowning at the cut that was just visible under Hux’s hairline, the light shadow of a beard growing on his cheeks and chin, and the dark bags and haunted look in his eyes. He gently cupped one of Hux’s cheeks and Hux reflexively jerked away. His mood changed.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, stepping back and unwrapping his arms from Kylo’s waist. “What are we doing?”

Kylo stared at him, looking as confused as Hux felt. So there was definitely something between them, then. His feelings for Kylo were real, but it felt so odd to have the man cup his cheek and speak so softly to him when he had no memories of it happening before.

“I can’t...you can’t do that to me Ren it’s…weird.” He tried to find the words to explain as his mind reeled from confusion and the myriad of emotions rushing through him at Kylo’s appearance.

Kylo’s eyes narrowed slightly in his confusion. “It’s never bothered you before, Hux.”

“I…no I suppose it wouldn’t have done but…look Ren things are a little bit more complicated then they seem.” Hux snapped.

“You’re alive! The First Order can rebuild with this information, we can crush the Resistance’s attempts at destabilising us. Hux you know my power, you’ve seen how the Supreme Leader changed me, made my more powerful. I can bring the Galaxy before you again, in the same way I did before and I won’t leave your side this time. I’ll protect you!” Kylo’s exclamation echoed off the walls of the cavern and Hux looked at him in disbelief. He had never told Kylo about Brendol Jr but he had met him before. Hux had a memory of them meeting, somewhere in the fuzzy period he had spent as Emperor. Could it be that Kylo hadn’t made the connection?  
“Did the…shot cause any lasting damage that you can feel?”

“What shot?” Hux asked.

If possible, Kylo looked even more confused than before. “The shot to the head. By the Resistance? I assumed you survived somehow? Although I had a feeling it wasn’t even you on the platform but-.”

“It was my brother,” Hux interupted with a harsh whisper.

“What?”

“IT WAS MY BROTHER!” He yelled, grabbing Kylo by the hem of his jacket with shaking hands. “My brother! Brendol Jr., my twin! He took the fall for me! So don’t start talking about taking back the Galaxy, picking up where we left off. _I don’t remember anything Ren!_ They tell me I was Emperor of the Galaxy, I tell you the last thing I remember is being General on the Finalizer and then waking up in a river on Arkanis and _watching my brother die under my name!”_

Kylo watched him silently as he shouted. Hux released him and turned to stalk back over to the fire. He went back into the house he had shot at Kylo from and slammed the door. Kylo approached the window instead.

“Your brother…I didn’t know you had a brother?”

“You met him,” Hux scoffed. “I’m sure you did. When we first came to Arkanis after you brought the Galaxy to heel like a dog. He met us. He teased you. You teased me.”

“Oh. Yeah, I remember. I just never associated him with being your brother, you never really spoke about him.” Kylo murmured. He leant on the window frame and watched Hux pacing, head in his hands. He reached out with a soothing presence to calm Hux’s mind, only to have the man jerk again.

“Don’t do that! Don’t. I can’t…I can’t have you do that Ren. Not now.” He struggled over his words, and Kylo climbed through the window so he could take Hux’s hands and stop him from pulling at his hair and aggravating the wound there.   
“I’m sorry it’s just that Brendol Jr and I used to talk to each other mentally. We always had, since we were children. And now he’s gone it just feels like my head is empty, and it hurts when you reach out to me. Because I try to reach back and there’s nothing there but you and it makes it real that he’s gone and I can’t take it Ren, I really can’t.”

“You used to talk to your brother mentally?” Kylo inquired, intrigued. Was Hux Force-sensitive?

“Yes.” Hux nodded. “It was our bond. We were twins. In a book we read when we were younger we found that it was something that happened in twins from time to time. We could sense each other as well, calm each other down and just talk if we needed to. And now his presence is gone.”

“I’m so sorry Hux,” Kylo spoke quietly, wrapping Hux in his arms again, “I know being ripped away from something that’s been there since birth is a terrible experience.”

Hux didn’t fight him this time, allowing Kylo to hug him close and kiss the top of his head. Hux cried, burying his face in Kylo’s shoulder and letting it out. He had cried so much for Brendol, but the tears felt like they would never stop this time. Kylo stayed quiet, allowing Hux to cry.

“You mentioned that you don’t remember anything?” Kylo murmured after what felt like hours of silence broken only by Hux’s sobs, “Is that true?”

“Yes,” Hux sniffled, pulling back enough to wipe his face on the sleeve of his shirt. “I don’t remember becoming Emperor. I don’t remember any of my time as Emperor. My brother fucking died Ren, in my name, and I don’t know why. I don’t even know how I escaped. I found my way back to civilisation and then he died. I was looking in his eyes when he was shot. He told me to run.”

“I saw.” Kylo admitted, “After the broadcast on the holonet I meditated and saw you. You were speaking to him, and then you ran until you collapsed. It’s how I knew you were alive. How I managed to convince Snoke to let me come to you.”

“Snoke? So he doesn’t think I’ve failed?” Hux asked.

“No. Well, yes. But he also believes you can help rebuild the order and you’ll be crucial to that. He agreed for me to personally come and save you. And he knows about us,” Kylo explained, “He knows we’re together. He says you make me stronger, and he approves of that.”

“Ren I don’t remember…there being an us.” Hux confessed quietly, “The feelings are still there but I don’t remember anything about us. I’m sorry.”

Kylo’s hands were gentle when he lifted Hux’s face. “Don’t apologise. You’ve been through some serious trauma Hux. But I’m here to bring you back to the First Order.”

“I don’t think I can go back.” Hux whispered, “Not yet. Ren my head is all over the place. I keep having mood-swings, I can’t stop crying, when I’m not in a depressive mood I have so much energy I can barely stand it. I feel like I’m losing my mind, and to top it off, I can’t remember…how long was I Emperor?”

“Nearly three years. Probably closer to two and a half,” Kylo supplied, “It’s a long time to just forget so suddenly.”

“I’m not fit to return yet. I can’t be General, or Emperor or even part of the sanitation crew. I don’t deserve it. I let my brother die.” Hux said, pulling out of Kylo’s arms completely and pacing again.

“Let me contact the Supreme Leader.” He suggested, “Ask him. We need to get you off this planet and somewhere safe where you can recuperate.”

“He’ll really allow time for that?” Hux asked drily, some of his previous wit coming back into his speech and it made Kylo smile. Hux was drained, he could tell just by looking at him, and he needed a break. He was unsure what Snoke would say when he reported back, but he was sure he could convince his master to give Hux some time.  
“Your eyes are yellow,” Hux said quietly.

“Oh, yeah they started tinging yellow during my training with the Supreme Leader.” Kylo commented, “Because I was becoming one with the Dark.”

“I…remember.” Hux whispered, “It’s one of the signs of the body becoming a Sith, right? Snoke took it as a good sign, and I told you that I liked it. Why did I say that? I loved your eyes when they were brown.”

Kylo blushed. “They won’t go back. Unless I stop using the Dark side of the Force. Even then it’s not guaranteed for them to change back. I’m sorry.”

“No, I must have liked them.” Hux waved off Kylo’s apology easily, “I just don’t remember growing to like them. Are you going to contact the Supreme Leader now?”

Nodding, Kylo opened the door Hux had slammed and let the General out first. “I need to let him know I found you.”

“I’m going to sleep.” Hux announced quietly, “I’m sorry Ren I’ve been sleeping a lot.”

“It’s okay,” Kylo said gently, “I’ll make some food for when you wake up.”

Hux turned away without an answer and exited the house. It wasn’t the house he had chosen to live in, and Kylo watched him skirt around the fire and enter another building, closing the door and blocking his view. Kylo sighed and settled himself on the floor of this house. His own mind was racing, trying to decipher what had actually happened. Hux had lost his memories, his brother had taken his place and been executed instead, and Hux had had some sort of mental connection similar to the way the Force worked that he was now missing, causing him to be mentally unpredictable. It was not an ideal situation, and Kylo was concerned what Snoke would say.

Taking a calming breath, he slipped into a meditative state. With the training he was able to contact Snoke and see his master as he spoke to him. In the darkness of his mind Snoke appeared, sitting on his throne as he always did and surveying Kylo with a mixture of interest and annoyance.

“Master,” Kylo began, “I have found Hux.”

_“Good,”_ Snoke said, “ _Return to the Finalizer immediately.”_

“There is a problem with that Master.” He tried to keep his voice calm but he knew Snoke could sense his trepidation. “General Hux is not in the right mental capacity to return to leading the First Order.”

_“Explain.”_

He took another breath before continuing, choosing his wording carefully. “When the rebellion reached the Emperor Residence, Hux’s twin, Brendol Jr, took his place and forced Hux to escape. That’s how he’s still alive. However, Hux has since developed temporary amnesia, Master. I am surmising it’s from trauma during the escape, and he has lost the full two and half years he’s been Emperor. He doesn’t remember anything except for snippets from dreams.” Kylo paused, seeing if he could gauge Snoke’s reaction but the Supreme Leader’s expression was impassive.  
“The loss of his brother has also negatively impacted Hux. They had a mental bond, Master, similar to that two Force users can have. Now that his brother is dead the mental bond is gone, and it’s really thrown Hux. He’s mentioned to be mood-swings, and days where he can’t bring himself to get out of bed. And there are days when he’s so full of energy he can barely stand it. He needs a break to deal with his grief before he’ll be any use to us.”

Snoke seemed to be considering Kylo’s words, and it made him nervous. Would he tell him to abandon Hux, or allow the man the time he needed to reconcile his broken mind?

_“He needs to be removed from Arkanis and taken to a safe place for now,”_ Snoke finally said, “ _Take him to Starkiller Base.”_

“Starkiller?”

“ _It is not in use any longer, the First Order has moved on. You were right my boy, I have looked into the future of the First Order and seen that General Hux is an important part of it. We need him to get his mind together, and he will need solitude and time to do so.”_

“And what of the New Resistance?” Kylo asked.

“ _Subterfuge shall be our policy for now.”_ Snoke replied, “ _The Knights of Ren, and the Troopers trained for such tactics can land blows when needed. They are a small force, and can be easily dealt with. For now we shall retreat, make it seem as if they have backed us into a corner. But we shall make sure we keep the right amount of support so that when General Hux is ready to take centre stage again we can hit them with our full power.”_

“Yes Master.” Kylo bowed his head, “I shall get General Hux off Arkanis tomorrow, and we shall make our way to Starkiller Base.”

“ _There shall be supplies waiting for you. And you shall be able to request more supplies should you need them. There is a small officer’s shelter on the east side of the planet that still has power, take him there.”_

“I will Master. Thank you.”

Snoke shifted as Kylo was about to reawaken, and it made him pause. “ _Even if General Hux does not have a future in the First Order, he has a future with you, Lord Ren. He makes you strong. Without the General the Light side will consume you. Keep him close.”_

A little lost for words, Kylo nodded, biting his lip and hoping he wasn’t blushing too hard. He had never expected the Supreme Leader to accept his relationship with Hux so easily, but it was nice to have the acceptance he craved. Snoke said nothing and faded from his thoughts, so Kylo allowed himself to slowly wake up. He was still in the underground house, and there was still a fire burning.

Standing, Kylo left the house and surveyed the area. He had blown open the crude attempt Hux had made to hide the entrance from the waterfall, the least he could do was put it back for him while he was sleeping. Opening the door to the house a little bit Kylo peeked around it and found Hux curled up on a small cot under a cloak. He was shaking, but other than that he seemed peaceful.

Closing the door Kylo noticed an abandoned stick of some kind of meat by the fire. Hux had been making himself food before Kylo had forced his way inside, probably terrifying him. Guilt gnawed at him, but there was other food stored neatly in wooden box near the fire pit so Kylo decided he would make Hux something proper to eat when he had fixed the hole. It was easy to use the Force to manipulate the stones and rocks and make them stay while he built them up. Hux had done this as well, and it must have been a lot more difficult for him, but with his brilliant mind Kylo wasn’t surprised he had done such a good job.

Snoke was going to give him time to help Hux heal. That was all Kylo needed to know. Glancing back at the house where Hux slept, he considered how he was going to help Hux. He could forcefully bring back his memories, but the negative connotations could break Hux’s mind completely, and he was already fragile enough. Talking Hux through the years he had been Emperor might trigger his memories, but again, Kylo didn’t know whether Hux would want to talk about it, especially things he didn’t remember. It was a complicated and delicate situation, but Kylo knew he would figure something out. His powers allowed him to almost instinctively know what was best.

Re-entering the house and settling himself next to Hux, but with a small amount of space between them, Kylo settled his mind. The first thing he had to do was get Hux off the planet and to Starkiller. Healing his General could come later. This was the thought pervading his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments and kudos guys you're all amazing!!!!! ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux arrive on Starkiller. There are some arguments. And the tension finally breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tags have been updated for this chapter, please read them!!
> 
> i have so much of this fic written but like, for the next chapter after this :L and i was so stuck on how to get there and it just came to me when i was going to bed last night lmao  
> i could have spent an entire chapter on every day they spent on Starkiller but this way works just as well I think
> 
> thank you to all of you guys for comments and kudos and views i love you all!! you're the greatest people ever!

 

 

_“As a show of my intentions to rule this Galaxy fairly, and not under the thumb of fear,” Hux announced, his voice emphasised by a hidden microphone. “I am going to decommission the Starkiller weapon.”_

_This announcement was being broadcast across the Galaxy, for everyone to hear and know their new Emperor. It was his coronation day, the day the First Order truly took control of the Galaxy, and Hux had decided to make this gesture the night before. Starkiller had been damaged by the Resistance attack following the destruction of the Hosnian System, but the planet was intact. Hux needed something, anything to be able to convince the Galaxy not to fight back._

_“The might of the First Order is such that we do not need the might of Starkiller. And you will soon learn this too.” Hux continued, “You do not need to fear us, if you allow us to bring order in the chaos that is your world, you will find us most agreeable. Those loyal to the Republic, or the Resistance, or found to be undermining my rule, or the First Order in anyway will be dealt with.”_

_Kylo was stood by his side, listening to his speech and prodding him forward with soft prompts in his mind. Hux didn’t doubt that this was the right move to make, but it comforted him that Kylo felt the same way. Many of the First Order did not, including Snoke, but Hux had gone ahead anyway. The First Order was his to command, as was the Galaxy. Those that disagreed did not understand the finer politics. They could be dealt with if need be._

_Brendol Jr stood to Hux’s other side, mostly hidden from view of the people and those recording the speech. He hadn’t wanted his face broadcast, and Hux felt he could understand._

You’re very convincing brother, I’d follow you to the end of time.

_Hux had to repress a smirk at Brendol’s thoughts._

You’re my brother, you don’t have a choice. _He thought back. Brendol smiled, Hux saw it out of the corner of his eye. Clearing his throat, he turned back to the masses of the First Order that had gathered on Arkanis and continued his speech, Brendol teasing him every now and then mentally but never enough to make Hux lose face._

\--

Hux’s mood when he awoke was a complete one-eighty from how he had been when Kylo had first arrived. He was angry. Too angry. He barely spoke to Kylo, or acknowledged his presence. He had at least been a little receptive to the idea of their relationship, even if he didn’t remember it, but now he didn’t want anything to do with Kylo. But he had told Kylo this, had mentioned that he had mood swings. Kylo could only assume he had had a nightmare that had set him off, and decided to avoid him until Hux had calmed down. They needed to get off Arkanis, to Starkiller, and it could take them days to reach it. The sooner they left, the better for Hux.

By the time Hux finally approached him with something other than rage on his features, Kylo had created the perfect plan to get Hux off the planet without him being noticed, and also a quick way to get from Arkanis to Starkiller Base. He was sitting by the fire, half-heartedly trying to meditate when Hux approached and sat down next to him.

“What did the Supreme Leader say?” He asked as if he hadn’t been treating Kylo with derision all morning.

“He wants you off Arkanis,” Kylo replied, brushing off Hux’s earlier mood even if it did rub him the wrong way. “And he wants to give you time to recover your mind. He suggested Starkiller Base, since it’s decommissioned and in the Unknown Regions. The Resistance won’t look for you there.”

“Starkiller.” Hux repeated. He was wracking his brains, trying to remember what had happened to the Base. “The Resistance broke the weapon in their attack, when they came to get the scavenger. But the planet is still there. Has the weapon not been fixed?”

“…Hux, the weapon isn’t active.” Kylo said carefully.

Hux frowned. “But…but it was only partial damage it could have been…no…I ordered it not to be fixed, didn’t I? I decommissioned the weapon but kept the planet.”

Kylo brightened a little, “Your memories are coming back?”

“No.” Hux responded flatly, “I told you sometimes I dream of them. So he wants to send us to Starkiller?”

“Like I said, he wants you to get your mind back, and then when you’re ready we can reveal your survival to the Galaxy.” Kylo confirmed, “And I know how to get you off the planet.”

“Are you going to disguise my presence with the Force?” Hux guessed, standing and stretching. He was dressed only in a white shirt and dark pants, walking barefoot in the cave’s interior. It struck Kylo as odd, and it worried him. Hux’s mood seemed to have improved, but the General he knew wouldn’t have walked around in any state except immaculate, even with limited resources. Hux’s hair was loose around his face, the shadow of the beard darker than before, and he had smudges of dirt on his face and hands from whatever he had preoccupied himself with that morning.

“Is it that obvious?” He inquired.

“No.” Hux shrugged, “I just had a feeling. I lost my memories Ren, but I must have learnt more about you in those missing years. It’s all there, somewhere.”

“You’re starting to sound more like yourself.” Kylo sighed in relief, “It’s good.”

Hux’s eyes narrowed. “I’m sorry for not being able to be perfectly alright after everything I’ve been through. It must be terribly traumatic for you.”

“Stop it!” Kylo snapped, “I didn’t mean it like that. Sorry, this morning was just such a big swing in mood for you, I’ve never seen you out of control like that. And I don’t like not being able to help you. I just don’t know what to do.”

Hux’s expression softened and he nodded, looking a little lost standing in the middle of the cave with bare feet, so far from the General who used to stand on the bridge of the Finalizer and survey the Galaxy with the confidence that he would one day rule it. Kylo loved him even more, if it was possible, seeing him like this. Hux was human, and for the bad things he had done, bad things had also happened to him, and Kylo wanted to help him. Getting him off Arkanis was the first step.

“Do you have any belongings here?” He asked, standing.

“Only a bag, with a few supplies. We’ll need more for the journey to Starkiller.” Hux replied, “I have my cloak too.”

“Get what you’re going to bring, we need to move now.” Kylo ordered gently, “We need to try and make Scaparus in one shot.”

“We can’t,” Hux disagreed, “Unless we move at night as well, which isn’t advisable.”

“I can guide us.” Kylo stated firmly, “I want to be off this planet as soon as possible Hux. It’s not good for you here.”

“Nowhere is good for me!” Hux shouted, his voice echoing around them. “Sorry,” He added, his voice low and scratchy, “Nowhere feels like it’s going to be good for me. But you’re right. Arkanis is too dangerous for us to stay on, we need to move. I’ll get my things.”

He made to move away and Kylo grabbed his arm. Hux tensed, but allowed Kylo to turn him back around and hug him loosely.

“I’m sorry too. This…you’re on edge and I’m reading you and it’s putting me on edge too. Hux, I want to help you, to reach in and fix you but I can’t. I don’t know what to do. I have all this new power, all this dark power that Leader Snoke gave to me and I can’t use it to help the one I love and it…it’s…I can’t explain it.” Kylo murmured the words softly, leaning his cheek on Hux’s head as he did. Hux stayed very still and listened.  
“I can’t help but hear you, even though you told me to stay out of your head. You’ve forgotten so much, and what you can remember makes you sick. It makes you angry. Your mind and your heart are aching for Brendol, you’re confused and you want it all to go away. I think getting to Starkiller will help. It may even help jog some memories, being back there. And if not, at least we’re not in danger and I can help you. You’ll have an entire planet to be the whim to your mood swings. And the Supreme Leader said he can get us supplies whenever we need them.”

“Okay.”

There was more Hux needed to say, more he felt he should say, but he could only manage that one, simple word. Kylo could sense it, sense everything bubbling below the surface and he understood. He didn’t press for more, merely let Hux go and gather his things while he made sure his Lightsaber was securely in his blaster holster and he had the torch.

It took Hux five minutes exactly to gather all his things. Kylo had extinguished the fire by the time he returned, dressed in a thin coat and the cloak with a satchel over his chest. He had a blaster on his hip. His hands were shaking.

“Is there another way out of here, or do we need to use the waterfall entrance?” Kylo asked.

“There is another way out, but it will take us miles from where we need to be.” Hux answered, “It’s a small town. They don’t have ships or speeders, so we’ll have to go out through the waterfall. Are you bothered about getting wet? It’s raining anyway.”

“How often does it rain on Arkanis?” Kylo huffed.

“A better question would be, when doesn’t it?” Hux let out a mirthless laugh and made his way to the stone blocked entrance. Kylo followed, using the Force to move the stones easily and allow Hux through.

They walked in silence until they came to the drop. Hux winced, remembering how much it had hurt falling there when he had been panicking. Kylo had probably seen it and climbed down, or jumped down properly.

“Is it climbable?” Kylo asked, “For you?”

“No.” Hux admitted angrily. He was still in pain from the injuries he had sustained escaping the palace although the bacta that Jack had applied had helped with them. He had probably hurt himself again falling into the underground cave, and even though he spent a lot of time sleeping he never felt well-rested, so he was badly balanced. The entire world seemed off-kilter, so climbing would not have been advisable. He didn’t say anything to Kylo, didn’t elaborate and didn’t need to.

With a hand raised, Hux found himself floating into the air. He huffed out a loud sigh, telling Kylo exactly what he thought of his little trick, but didn’t move as he was lifted out of the hole. Kylo followed, using the Force to bolster him as he climbed the nearly impossible rock wall.

As Hux had said it was raining outside, and it was just coming to dawn. That was good, he decided, they would have a full day of light to get as close to Scaparus as they could. He slipped down into the water and waded across to the bank, Kylo following him with a hiss because of the low temperature.

“If we follow the river we’ll get back to that little cave thing that that boy stayed in.” He said.

Hux whirled around at his words.

“You spoke to Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Is he okay?” Hux demanded.

“Yeah he was fine when I left. He won’t remember seeing me, or you. It’s too dangerous for him and for us.” It was Kylo’s turn to shrug.

Hux seemed disappointed, but he didn’t say anything. They walked side by side, following the river. Hux’s mind was torn between thinking about Jack, which made him feel disappointment, to thinking about Brendol, which sent his mind spiralling. It would have been easy for Kylo to reach out and sooth Hux’s mind, but he respected that Hux didn’t want him to.

“Do you want to talk about Brendol?” Kylo asked quietly, suddenly, and Hux flinched.

“Why would I want to?” He asked harshly.

“Sometimes it can help.” Kylo murmured, “We talked about Han Solo after the fact.”

Hux spun and faced Kylo, eyes burning with anger. “Are you…serious?!” He exclaimed loudly, “You killed your own father! That was _your_ choice!”

“It was your brother’s choice too Hux!” Kylo snapped, unable to stop himself, “He chose this! For you! Do you think he’d want you to be here blaming yourself and going out of your mind?!”

“No!” Hux yelled, “No he wouldn’t but I can’t help it! Do you want to see my mind right now Ren?! Go ahead, have a look around?! It’s a mess and I can’t help it! I’ve not just lost my brother I’ve lost my memories too! Why is that so hard for you to accept?!”

Hux’s voice had slowly gotten louder the longer he had spoken, and Kylo had calmed almost immediately. He shouldn’t have gotten angry in response to Hux but it was hard not too. He was constantly reading Hux, constantly on par with his emotions because of his new powers, and he reacted when Hux reacted, causing volatile moments. Hux had understood when he had had his memories, when Kylo had explained it to him, that they were bound because of their love and Kylo’s power. The Hux standing in front of him now didn’t remember that conversation, and he felt attacked by Kylo, cornered and hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo murmured, running a hand through his hair, “We’re bound because of our feelings and my powers and it means sometimes we react to each other in a more volatile way. It was never this bad when you understood. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Hux breathed out harshly as he spoke, “It’s fine. I know. I…remember. Not properly but it’s there. You can…look in my head Ren, if you want. You can reach out to me. It might actually help.”

“When we get onto the shuttle, I’ll try then.” Kylo nodded, “I don’t want to freak you out here.”

Hux blinked in surprise but accepted Kylo’s words. They began walking again. There was a pretend tension between them – both Hux and Kylo assumed the other was angry, or concerned, and they imagined the tension growing between them. It broke when Hux tripped, too distracted by the growing anxiety in his mind to notice the roots snaking across the ground in front of him. Kylo threw out the Force to try and stop him, but Hux hit the ground before the Force could affect him. For a moment, there was silence until Hux burst out laughing, maniacally.

Kylo knelt down next to him, and put a hand on his back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m so sick of falling over,” Hux laughed, “I’ve done nothing but fall. And I can’t stop laughing. What’s wrong with me?!”

“Nothing,” Kylo said. “Nothing at all. You’re not in the right place now Hux, you’ve said so yourself. Do you need a break?”

Hux nodded, “I think so.”

He shifted back to sit down properly, leaning against the roots and rubbing his knees. Kylo sat down properly with him, and replaced Hux’s hands with his own. They sat like that for half an hour, in silence, Kylo rubbing Hux’s knees and Hux leaning his head back and letting the rain drip off his face.

“I’m never going to be okay again am I?” Hux whispered suddenly, breaking the silence.

“You will.” Kylo said confidently, “You’re not alone Hux, you’re just in the worst possible place right now. Come on, let’s go.”

Hux nodded and pushed himself to his feet.

\--

Scaparus was bustling when Hux and Kylo finally arrived. Hux had drawn his hood over his head as soon as he had smelt the port coming up, but Kylo remained in full view. He had to concentrate, keeping Hux hidden from anyone’s eye by the Force. It was easy enough, no one was really paying attention to them, and Kylo arrived at his own shuttle without anyone approaching them. Hux boarded first and sank into the co-pilot seat. Kylo paid the docking fee and came aboard as well, keeping his powers cloaking Hux in case any scans were done of the vessel before they left.

Engaging the engines and turning on the hyperdrive so it would warm up, Kylo guided the shuttle up and off Arkanis.

“How long was I down there?” Hux asked, gripping the co-pilot yoke tightly. “After the fight?”

“A week and a half,” Kylo guessed, “Roughly.”

“Is that all?” Hux gaped, “It felt like…forever.”

“It would have done. Your head is all over the place and you were underground.”

“I suppose.” Hux agreed, “Thank you for coming Ren.”

“I would never leave you in danger.” Kylo stated firmly, “Do you want to rest? The cot is set up, and once I get out of the atmosphere I can put the ship in autopilot on a course for Starkiller.”

“I want to stay here.” Hux murmured. He shifted however to get comfortable, and even as Kylo was powering the engines up to speed their accent out of the atmosphere of Arkanis, Hux was asleep. He was soaking wet, still wearing his wet cloak and clothes, so as soon as he could, Kylo put the ship in autopilot and stripped Hux quickly. He had brought spare clothes, and he redressed him just as quickly, before throwing a blanket over him and leaving him to sleep in the co-pilots chair. He needed to speak to Snoke, to tell him they had escaped Arkanis.

Settling down, Kylo slipped into his normal meditative state and waited for Snoke to find his desire to talk through the Force.

“ _I was waiting for you to get in touch,”_ Snoke’s voice came but he didn’t, something Kylo was used to and it didn’t faze him.

“Has something happened, master?” He asked.

“ _The Resistance have been attempting to free the galaxy from the First Order’s hold however it is proving difficult.”_

Kylo frowned, “Difficult?”

_“Yes. It seems that in his time as Emperor, our dear General has managed to endear many people of the Galaxy to him, with his fair rule. Order was something sorely needed, and when he brought it to them, many planets realised just how chaotic life had been under the New Republic. They are not supporting the Resistance as they did before. It seems Emperor Hux was more well-liked that it seems.”_

“But his death was broadcast, and so many people attended it personally.” Kylo pointed out.

“ _There are those out there that still despise the First Order. That were indoctrinated into the Resistance from birth as well. However, the broadcasting of Hux’s death backfired, as it has convinced some people that this New Resistance will be as bad as the First Order. When Hux returns, it shall be to a fanfare more than a fight.”_

“That’s…good.”

 _“Has something happened?”_ Snoke’s tone changed, and Kylo detected a hint of concern. The Supreme Leader had a plan for bringing Hux back into the world, Kylo was sure of it, and anything that happened to Hux that could dislodge that plan worried him. 

“No. I was just reporting in that I’ve managed to get General Hux off of Arkanis, Supreme Leader.” Kylo replied, “Without a hitch.”

“ _I expected as much from you. Get to Starkiller. And take your time, my boy. We will need General Hux in the future. And we will need him coherent.”_

“Yes, Master.”

A hand brushed against Kylo and he jumped, tearing himself out of his meditative state. It was Hux, his hand having fallen against Kylo in his sleep, but it was enough to scare him. Sighing, Kylo tucked Hux’s hand under the blanket again and stood to meditate elsewhere. Snoke’s words troubled him, and he couldn’t place his finger on why. Normally Snoke did not reward failure, and Kylo had been convinced that even if he had been able to go and look for Hux, he would have only have had a short amount of time to make him fit for service again. That he was so willing to give Hux time to recover was strange, and Kylo wondered if the punishment Hux would face would be based on how long it took him to recover. It had to be significant. Otherwise Snoke wouldn’t have mentioned again for Kylo to take his time.

Shaking his head, Kylo tried to meditate again. He needed time to calm down, to make sure that he stopped reacting to Hux’s emotions. And he needed to reflect. How could he help Hux? Focusing on Hux, Kylo slipped into another meditative state and searched himself for the answers.

\--

Starkiller Base was freezing. It always was. Hux shivered almost as soon as the ramp of the shuttle went down, but strode across the snowy wasteland towards the officer’s shelter with his head held high. Kylo followed at a slower pace. This planet held too many bad memories, he didn’t like being here, but if Snoke was convinced it would help Hux, he wasn’t going to argue.

The shelter was large, able to hold a contingent of Stormtroopers and officers to man Starkiller Base from the east side. Kylo wandered around it, unsure of where Hux had disappeared to. There were eight bedrooms. One was a master bedroom with an en-suite and one large bed in the middle. The other seven had cots in them, and were large enough to hold five men each. That meant thirty-five men and one officer could have lived here at once. There two additional ‘freshers, each with double showers, a large kitchen, dining area and living room. At the back was a large, open room with windows stretching from floor to ceiling. It was a training room, and some of the training equipment was still inside. It gave a rather good view of the planet through the windows, facing the east side. Kylo stood silently in the room for a while, watching the wind whip the snow-covered earth into a frenzy.

The light above him suddenly burst into power, causing Kylo to look up at it. Wherever Hux had been he had found the generator. Leaving the room, Kylo headed into the kitchen and found that the conservator had been filled with food, as had the cupboards. There were plates, cups and the water seemed to be running fine when Kylo tried the tap. Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust.

Footsteps behind him made him turn, and he found Hux carrying an armful of cleaning products. He had taken off his cloak, and had found an apron from somewhere.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked, amused.

“This place is filthy.” Hux replied, “If we’re living here I’m cleaning. Top to bottom. There’s another apron in that cupboard over there if you want to help.”

Shrugging, Kylo closed the conservator and went over to the cupboard Hux had nodded to. There was another apron in there, along with fresh linen for the beds and winter coats for them, all with the First Order insignia on it. Slipping on the apron and tying it behind his back, when he moved to join Hux he already found him furious scrubbing the tops in the kitchen, and running warm water into the sink to wash the plates in the cupboards.

“What do you want me to do?” He inquired.

“Strip all the beds,” Hux ordered, “And put the linens in the washer. To begin with.”

“Alright.”

The washer was outside of the main living area, connected by a small, dimly lit corridor. The generator was in there was all, and from the gaps on the dusty shelves it was where Hux had found the cleaning materials. Kylo could barely see over the mound of linen in his arms, so he dropped them to the floor and pushed in as much as he could fit in. He had never really used a washer before, but it was basic as far as he could tell. Pour in some fabric softener, add scenting granules and then choosing the cycle. There was a linen option, so Kylo pressed that one and the washer ground into movement. Deciding it was one job done, Kylo headed back into the main house and found that the kitchen was sparkling clean, all except for the floor, which Hux was currently passing a vibromop over.

“Is cleaning soothing to you?” He inquired.

Hux jumped. “I guess? My father would make Bren and I clean when we were home from the Academy, since we didn’t have any money to pay him rent. We used to make a game of it.”

Kylo grinned, “Want to play a game now?”

Hux looked up at him, looking at Kylo with a tired expression. “Maybe? I don’t know…I’m tired. But I can’t sleep with the shelter this filthy.”

“You know I’m used to cleaning too, you can always go and have a lie down.” Kylo suggested.

“I…maybe? I’m sorry I just. I was manic a few minutes ago, and now I’m…something else.”

“You’re crashing.” Kylo supplied, “It happens with mood swings sometimes. I do it too. Not as bad as you, but I understand.”

“I know.” Hux sighed, “It makes it a little easier to understand why you would go off and destroy the ship when the littlest thing went wrong. You were already stressed and feeling as though you were going over the edge, and then one thing happened to do just that. Help me make the beds.”

“Sure, the clean linen is in here.”

Reopening the cupboard, Kylo fished down as much linen as he could carry, handing some more to Hux. He assumed they’d be making one bed, enough for Hux to sleep in, but Hux went from room to room, making each bed with military precision. Kylo stood watching, holding the linen and not much else. Hux knew exactly what he was doing, and Kylo had a feeling he would be getting in the way if he did try to help.

“Are you going to take the master bedroom?” He asked.

“I really want to clean it before I use it.” Hux said, confirming Kylo’s guess. “Can you-?”

“Get the cleaning supplies? Yes.”

“Stay out of my head.” Hux said absently, wandering from the last multi-bedded room to the officer’s room at the end of the hall with the last of the linen as Kylo went back into the kitchen. He hadn’t been expecting this sort of reaction when they had arrived at Starkiller, Hux had gone from shivering to manic to tired. It was going to be similar for a while. Brushing against his mind revealed to Kylo that he was thinking near constantly, and his mind was in overdrive.

The bed was fully made when Kylo returned. Hux picked one end of the room and began cleaning. Kylo chose the other and did the same. It didn’t take them long, working quickly and in silence, and when they met in the middle Hux felt physically exhausted and Kylo could tell. He laid a hand gently on his arm.

“Sleep Hux. I’ll find out what other supplies the Supreme Leader has sent.” He ordered.

“Find out if he left clothes.” Hux muttered. He stumbled over to the bed and lay down. Kylo stood for a moment and watched him before closing the door and leaving Hux to sleep.

A search of the house revealed spare clothes tucked into one of the cupboards in a bedroom. The First Order insignia was emblazoned on them all, but there were dark robes for Kylo as well similar to what he normally wore, as well as jumpers to keep them warm. Snow shoes and gloves were in the same cupboard. In another bedroom Kylo found holorecords and holojournals, which he moved to be with the clothes, assuming Hux would like to read them. There was a holoprojector and datapads in there as well. The more he found the more worried Kylo became. Snoke was setting them up for a long period of time on Starkiller, and it wasn’t in his nature to be so accepting.

Taking a breath, Kylo decided to pick up cleaning where Hux had left off, and get the house completely clean for when Hux awoke.

\--

_“I want to tell you something.” Kylo murmured, running his hands softly through Hux’s hair._

_Hux made a soft sound and turned over to face Kylo. His bed in Arkanis was so much bigger than the one on the Finalizer, and they still slept as close together as possible. Hux had left the curtains open, and the morning sunlight was streaming in, bathing them both in a beautiful orange glow._

_“Is it an innuendo?” Hux asked, his voice croaky from sleep._

_Kylo chuckled, “No. It’s to do with the Force.”_

_Hux rolled his eyes, and went to turn back over. Kylo put a hand gently on his waist to prevent it._

_“Hear me out?”_

_“Alright Ren, go ahead.”_

_Smiling, Kylo leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Hux’s lips. When he pulled back he fixed his yellow tinged eyes on Hux’s and thought of how best to word his idea._

_“As you know, I can read your thoughts and emotions.” He began, “And it irks you. I can…bind myself to you, swear my loyalty completely you, and then you’ll be able to…do the same sort of.”_

_“I’ll be able to read your mind?” Hux questioned, raising a sceptical eyebrow._

_“Not entirely. Not like I can. But you’ll be able to sense my presence, and my emotions. You’ll react to them, like I react to yours. It can be volatile, but it can also be helpful. It can bring us closer together.” Kylo explained, “Our minds will be completely linked, and speaking to each mentally will be easier. You won’t have to rely on me as much projecting my thoughts to you. I’ve never done it before, but I know how to. When I completed my training so many things became clear to me.”_

_“Wouldn’t you get sick of me? If we’re constantly connected?” Hux inquired, stretching like a cat against Kylo’s side and tilting his head up to keep eye contact._

_“I’d never get sick of being attached to you.” Kylo replied immediately, capturing Hux’s lips again in a kiss._

_“This sounds like a Force proposal.” Hux muttered, “Are you asking me to marry you, Ren?”_

_“Would…would you marry me if I asked?” Kylo asked, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “I mean, would you want to?”_

_“Yes.” Hux breathed, “I would marry you, Ren.”_

_\--_

Hux awoke in a panic, his heart beating wildly from the unfamiliar and clinical smells he was surrounded with. It took him a moment to remember he was on Starkiller Base, in an officer’s shelter and he had gone to sleep after Kylo’s suggestion. The memory of his dream came back to him, and Hux wondered if that had been an actual missing memory, or simply something his mind had come up with.

Kylo wasn’t in the room and the scent of food was coming from the kitchen. Pushing himself up, Hux climbed from the bed and padded softly out of the bedroom. He would ask Kylo about the dream and find out if it was an actual memory. Kylo had changed, he was wearing black pants and a black jumper, and looked more like himself. Hux suddenly remembered he still had brown hair, and hoped the dye would fade soon.

“Did you clean the house?” He asked, announcing his presence.

Kylo jumped from where he was standing over a frying pan and turned, spatula in hand. “Yeah. Figured it would relax you when you woke up.”

“Thank you. Where did you get the spare clothes?”

“First bedroom in the hallway, in the cupboard. Fresh clothes for both of us, and new shoes. The linens are all dry as well and put away.” Kylo replied.

“Are you feeling okay?” Hux asked drily, “You’re being helpful.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, “I have to stay here too you know, I’m not completely useless. Now get changed if you are, food is nearly ready.”

“What are you making?” Hux asked, not budging from his spot at the entrance to the kitchen.

“Scrambled eggs and fried bread.” Kylo answered, “I know you weren’t eating properly in the week you were on Arkanis, so I figured I’d start off with something light. Are you getting changed or not?”

“I’d rather eat and then have a shower.” Hux said, sliding into a seat at the table and watching Kylo’s back as he cooked. “I need to ask you something.”

“Hmm?”

“Did you ask me to marry you?” Hux blurted out. It felt easier than beating around the bush and getting embarrassed. He didn’t remember properly, but he knew Kylo would and he needed answers.

Kylo had gone very still, the only sound in the room the spitting of the oil he was using the fry the eggs and the bread. Hux examined his posture, trying to figure out what his answer would be based on it. In his dream, Kylo had told him he was going to bind their minds together, so Hux would be able to see sense what Kylo was thinking. Hux didn’t remember exactly how to do that, but concentrating on Kylo seemed to fill him with feelings of confusion and apprehension.

“Did you…remember that?” Kylo asked, his voice soft.

“I dreamt it. I didn’t know if it was a memory or not.” Hux admitted. “Was it?”

“It was.” Kylo confirmed, “We discussed it. I never asked you directly, we never had time. The Supreme Leader began giving me more and more missions when I bound our minds together, but I always wanted to…finalise it.”

Hux hummed in response, turning the answer over and over in his mind. Kylo had been considering how to propose, had wanted to propose, but Snoke had kept them apart so he never had the opportunity. He would have said yes, he was sure of it, but it was an odd feeling. Hux wasn’t entirely sure he was completely in love with Kylo now, thanks to his lack of memories. The feelings were buried under everything else he was feeling, but he was extremely comfortable in Kylo’s presence, more comfortable than he ever remembered being. Kylo seemed to be waiting for an answer from him, but Hux didn’t know what to say. Instead he stood up and got plates out, and glasses for drinks. The water from the tap ran cold, and Hux filled two glasses, before passing the plates to Kylo.

They ate in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. The food was good, and Hux didn’t realise how hungry he had truly been until he started eating.

“Do you think it’s possible to come back from this?” Hux asked suddenly, quietly, as he cleared the plates and began washing them. “To regain all my memories and my…sanity?”

Kylo came over to him, holding a towel to dry the plates and chewed his lip for a moment, considering Hux’s question.

“I do. It might take a while and you have to grieve but I think it’s possible.” He finally said.

Hux looked contemplative but didn’t reply. They fell into an easy rhythm, cleaning and drying all the cooking utensils Kylo had used in silence. Kylo didn’t voice the worry he had inside that Snoke wouldn’t give them the full time Hux needed to truly heal.

\--

The first month passed in a bur for them both, and Kylo didn’t even realise it had been so long until a First Order ship brought them more supplies. It was full of arguments and screaming and nightmares. Of Hux slowly remembering some things and remaining blank on others. Of Kylo getting frustrated because Hux would sometimes warm to their relationship and let Kylo hold him, and other times he would sneer at him and call him ridiculous.

Kylo broke things when that happened.

Hux would fix them.

He also grew his hair and a beard. He forewent his usual spotless appearance and lived in baggy jumpers. The brown dye was mostly gone now, copper hair hanging down over his eyes and hiding his green eyes whenever Hux chose it to. He would cry. Kylo would hold him sometimes. Other times Hux would cry and throw things and threaten Kylo if he tried to come near him. It was difficult to remain calm in that situation. Kylo had only reacted violently once, using the Force to paralyse Hux when he had punched a mirror and sliced his hand open, and didn’t look like he was going to stop there. They hadn’t spoken for days afterward, until Hux had climbed into Kylo’s bed and thanked him, and apologised.

Kylo kept Snoke informed of the progress, and the fact that he didn’t seem to be making any progress at all and the Supreme Leader told him to take more time. He grew increasingly worried that Snoke had an ulterior motive and tried as hard as he could to keep it from Hux. He was only partially successful, and the stress of that only added to Hux’s mental strain.

Hux wasn’t sleeping properly. Neither was Kylo. When he did find Hux asleep it was not tucked under a blanket but collapsed on top of it where he had piled it up on a mound of pillows, curled the wrong way in the bed. Kylo left him to sleep. He’d wake sometimes and find Hux curled against him, breathing shallowly but still asleep. His eyes were red raw, as if he had been crying. Kylo felt his heart swell that Hux found comfort by his side.

The manic moments were the worse. Even Hux hated them when they hit, and they came without warning. Kylo was shocked the first time when at three in the morning he found Hux sitting on the kitchen floor taking apart the toaster to find out how it worked and how he “needed to improve the function because it kept burning the fucking bread”. He had then yelled at Kylo for interrupting him in his important research and burst into tears. With nowhere to turn, Kylo had brought the problem up with Snoke, who had explained that this was Hux’s mind trying to deal with the grief of losing his brother. It would pass. Another time, some days after this, Hux had woken Kylo up at one in the morning to clean every single article of clothing and linen in the house. It was all filthy, he said. Kylo had refused to get naked and wait for the clothes to wash and dry, and Hux had cried and told him he’d doomed them all.

It got easier when Hux finally allowed Kylo permanent access to his mind, and began to remember they had been bonded, and would react to one another.

A few days into the second month, things changed. Kylo woke up and stretched before reaching out and scanning the base to see where Hux was. It was a morning ritual now, finding Hux and figuring out what his mood was. Hux wasn’t in the house, and though Kylo wasn’t completely panicked, he dressed quickly and looked around. He found a pair of snow boots missing from the closet with all the other winter gear still inside.

Slipping into a warm coat and scarf, Kylo left the base to find Hux. He didn’t have to go far. Hux was standing about twenty paces from the base, wearing a t-shirt and thin pants, his lips and fingertips blue. He wasn’t crying. His hair had been cut, although the wind on Starkiller was blowing it around like crazy so it still looked quite long. The beard was gone too. He looked a lot more like how Kylo knew him.

He turned when Kylo approached. “I’m sick of being like this.” He said, his voice barely a whisper above the wind. “I want to be General Hux again. Not a husk of myself.”

Kylo felt like crying. The last month had been so hard and it had felt like years sometimes. He understood the need to grieve, had needed the time himself when he had killed Han but Snoke hadn’t allowed it. Shaking thoughts of Han out his mind, Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, bundled him into coat and kissed his freezing lips.

“I can help you.” He murmured, burying his face in the crook of Hux’s neck, “Let me.”

“No.” Hux refused. He was shivering violently but neither of them moved to go back inside. “Take me to Snoke. We need a plan for bringing down the Resistance. For making them pay. I want revenge for what they did to my brother. Even without my memories, I want that.”

“Hux-.”

“Enough Ren! I’m not going to break. I can feel it.”

“Feel what?” Kylo questioned, “What happened to bring the change of mind?”

Hux looked up at him, arms encircling Kylo under his coat so he could hug himself closer to Kylo’s warmth.

“When I woke up this morning I could feel something, a niggling in the back of my head.” Hux began slowly, as if he was unsure of how to explain himself. “I told you about how I would reach out to see if Bren was still there, and when I found he wasn’t it would cause me to recoil and feel sick?”

Kylo nodded.

“Well I don’t have the same reaction anymore.” Hux muttered, “When I automatically reach for him I feel as if something is there. And it’s not you Ren, it’s something else. My brother’s presence. As if he were alive. I thought maybe somehow he survived but the pain I felt when he died was real. So then I realised that he must be telling me that I need to stop stewing and do something. That I need to stop wallowing and get back out there. He wanted me to live.”

“I…there is a possibility he could be doing that.” Kylo agreed, “So you decided to shave?”

“I don’t know why I was growing a beard.” Hux laughed weakly, “I just couldn’t bring myself to do anything productive and now…now I just want to destroy those that took my brother from me and regain my Empire. Even if I have forgotten half of it. So you need to take me to Snoke.”

“I can’t.” Kylo said pointedly, “I can’t yet. Hux…you’re still mentally weak, I can feel it. The Supreme Leader will feel it too. You aren’t even using his title, just his name. You need some time in this new mindset before we go.”

“How long?” Hux asked. He wasn’t going to argue, Kylo knew, he could sense it from Hux’s thoughts. He trusted Kylo, would listen to him now more than before because that trust was ingrained deeply and Kylo was glad. His worries for Snoke had not dissipated.

“Two weeks. At least.” He decided.

Hux didn’t look happy. “That’s...a long time don’t you think?”

“Trust me Hux, he doesn’t like mental weakness. He needs to see evidence you’re improving, that your mentality is right for going back to the First Order.” Kylo explained. It wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t the whole truth either. Snoke would have accepted Hux back, but he would do his own tests to see if Hux was capable. If Kylo helped him first, then Snoke wouldn’t have to and Hux could be spared a rather invasive procedure.

“Fine.” Hux nodded.

“We should get you back inside.” Kylo said, “You’re freezing.”

\--

Kylo was reading in bed when Hux knocked on the door. It was odd, normally he just walked in, but Kylo could feel his apprehension as he waited for permission to enter. When the door opened Kylo’s breath got caught in his throat. Hux was wearing a towel and nothing else, the fabric loosely held around his chest and the tops of his thighs. Once they had gone back inside Hux had gone for a bath to slowly warm himself up, admitting to Kylo he had been standing in the snow for about half an hour before Kylo himself had come out. Kylo had gone back to his room to consider that finally he could show Snoke progress and that the Supreme Leader might begin to drop the ulterior motive.

“Ren.” Hux murmured his name quietly, stepping into the room and shutting the door. “I told you I couldn’t remember our relationship, except for the snippets that came back to me in dreams.”

Kylo didn’t dare hope as Hux spoke, “Have you remembered?”

“No.” Hux shook his head, “But it doesn’t matter.”

“Why?”

Before giving his answer Hux walked over to the bed, slowly but confidently, and Kylo couldn’t help but draw his eyes up the expanse of Hux’s legs on show under the towel, a delicious sliver of the top of his right thigh exposed by the border of the towel not being quite closed. He wanted to put his hands on Hux’s skin, to feel him again and grind against him, but he kept his hands tightly clenched by his sides and let Hux lead. The apprehension in Hux’s head hadn’t faded, although his proximity to Kylo hadn’t caused it to get worse.

“I got to fall in love with you again,” Hux whispered, one hand coming up to gently tangle in Kylo’s hair. “Spending a month with you like this, so close to you, with such a volatile mindset between us…it shouldn’t have been able to happen but I found myself falling in love with you again. Because I was always in love with you Ren, but instead of remembering why, and remembering how it felt, I just fell in love again.”

The words were quiet, ghosting along Kylo’s skin as Hux moved closer, standing between Kylo’s knees, one hand on Kylo’s shoulder and the other still carding through Kylo’s hair. With nothing holding the towel up it fell to pool at Hux’s feet, leaving him naked and flushed before Kylo.

Tentatively Kylo brought up his hands and rested them on Hux’s hips. Hux shivered at the contact, and gently thumbed the scar bisecting Kylo’s face. Kylo in turn gently roamed Hux’s body, mapping every new scar on his pale skin and committing it to memory. Hux was trembling when Kylo was done, his body having lacked proper human contact for over a month when he had been so used to it beforehand. Kylo couldn’t supress his grin. Hux may have forgotten his touch, but his body sure hadn’t.

With little persuasion, Hux straddled Kylo’s hips, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck for balance as Kylo continued running his hands over him. He found himself sighing contentedly as Hux lay his head in the crook of his neck and kissed him gently.

“I never fell out of love with you,” Hux murmured, “But I’m grateful for the chance to fall in love with you a second time, Ren. It’s a good feeling.”

“I’m glad,” Kylo hummed in response, “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“A relative term,” Hux gasped as Kylo’s thumbs pressed into the sensitive area under his ribs, the words barely making it out as he did, “You do make me feel better, Ren. I remembered yesterday how much I enjoy saying your name when I’m sad. I always use it more, it was one of the ways you knew when you weren’t reading me.”

“I always knew when you were sad, but it was an indicator that something was wrong with you.” Kylo nodded in agreement. He was growing painfully hard having Hux pressed naked against him like this, an automatic reaction to having his partner so close to him after so long apart.

Hux had noticed, Kylo could tell, but he hadn’t mentioned it. He was too comfortable under Kylo’s ministrations to care right now, and when Kylo teasingly drew his hands over Hux’s hips again he found Hux’s own cock was getting hard as well.

“I don’t…I don’t think I can go all the way.” Hux blurted out when Kylo ghosted a hand over his erection, letting Hux know he had sensed it and it was okay, asking for further permission to touch him. “I just…it’s a big step Ren.”

“We’ve gone further than this before.” Kylo pointed out, unable to stop himself.

“I know. My body remembers it.” Hux muttered, right against Kylo’s ear and making him shiver in pleasure at his low tone. “But I don’t. I’d like to take it slow.”

“Okay,” Kylo smiled, gently kissing the join of Hux’s neck and shoulder and making him gasp. “As slow as you like.”

“I’m not about to break!” Hux growled, sensing Kylo’s hands become gentler on his skin, and move away from his cock to stroke his back again. He pushed back from Kylo, putting a little distance between their bodies and glaring at him. “I don’t want to fuck you straight away Ren, doesn’t mean you have to treat me like glass.”

“There’s the General I love,” Kylo sighed happily, taking advantage of Hux’s position to kiss him. Hux allowed it, leaning against Kylo and into the kiss. He held Kylo’s head in position with his hands in his hair, and Kylo allowed Hux to take control.

With firm touches to Kylo’s shoulder, Hux pushed him back onto the bed still straddling his hips on the edge. Kylo lay flat, allowing Hux full access to him. Hux scrambled off him for a moment, and Kylo had to bite back a whine at the loss of contact, but Hux was merely moving so he could undo Kylo’s pants and slide them down, freeing his hard cock to the air. His cock twitched in response to the change in temperature, and Kylo couldn’t stifle the moan that came as Hux tentatively, experimentally almost, ran a finger down the vein on the underside.

He straddled Kylo again, grinding his hips down and eliciting moans from them both. Kylo’s hips bucked up in response and Hux wasn’t expecting it, the action nearly pitching him from Kylo onto the bed. Kylo laughed, blowing some of his hair from his eyes and looking at Hux, who was biting his lip.

“Do you want me to take control?” Kylo asked quietly, bringing his hands up to cradle Hux’s hips again.

“No.” Hux whispered, “I can do it. I told you, my body remembers.”

Tilting his head back, Hux closed his eyes and relaxed against Kylo’s thighs. Before he could start moving, Kylo lifted a hand and levitated some lube over to them from inside a bedroom drawer. It wasn’t a supply he had asked for, but somehow it had been included for them, and Kylo was thankful to whoever had decided to do so. Hux took the packet from the air before Kylo could grab it and ripped it open with his teeth. That one action was enough to send more heat pooling in Kylo’s stomach, and Hux seemed to notice the effect it had on him because he smirked as he drizzled the lube out onto his hands. Rubbing them together to warm up the substance, Hux took both himself and Kylo in his hands, pushing them together while he coated them in lube. He remembered the fumbled handjobs from their beginning of their relationship when they had rubbed each other raw because neither knew what they were doing. Kylo was glad.

He hissed when Hux’s thumb rubbed over the slit on the top of his cock, dragging pre-come down to mingle in with the lube. Kylo felt exposed, his shirt half up his stomach, giving Hux a perfect view of him. He had a good view of Hux as well, of the flush of his skin from the heat of the bath and the pleasure he was feeling, the smattering of freckles on his body and the scars marking him. He was thin, a little too thin, but Kylo knew better than to think Hux was weak. His strength didn’t come directly from his body, but from his sharp tongue, and piercing green eyes.

Hux leant down suddenly and kissed Kylo. It was the first time he had since they had reunited on Arkanis, and Kylo’s heart fluttered in happiness. Digging his fingers into Kylo’s shoulders, Hux forced him back into a sitting position, bringing them flush against each other on the edge of the bed, cocks pressed between their stomachs in a wonderful, wet friction. Hux kissed him again, one hand lazily wrapping around Kylo again and stroking him from base to tip, paying special attention to the head as he did. He remembered, working on muscle memory from the depths of his mind. Kylo bit his shoulder, and Hux whimpered, tilting his head to give him better access. It was all the invitation Kylo needed, and he began to bite and suck at Hux’s neck and collarbone in earnest as Hux stroked them both, rubbing them together and grinding his hips down at the same time.

It was a slow building pleasure, so teasingly measured that Kylo thought he would go insane. They bit each other and scratched deep red lines into each other’s skin but Hux’s slow pace of their aching cocks never got any faster or slower. It was nothing like they had ever done before and Kylo wanted so much more of it. Hux was committing each moment to memory, he could feel it. The act felt natural for him, but it was new amongst his lost memories, a second “first time” with Kylo really. His neck was a mirage of bruises left by Kylo’s lips and teeth, and Kylo’s back was painted by Hux’s nails in turn.

Hux spilled into his own fist first, coating their stomachs as he shuddered and bit Kylo’s shoulder to keep in his moans. Kylo wanted to hear him, to rip his skin from Hux’s teeth and have Hux fill the silence of the room, but he stayed still, his own pleasure growing tight as he got close to release as well. Hux’s movements had become jerky with his orgasm, and it only took a few more strokes for Kylo to come too, grabbing Hux’s hips with a bruising force.

They sat together for a moment, Hux’s arms coming up to hug Kylo and press against him and Kylo’s resting still on Hux’s hips. Hux’s trembling continued long after his euphoria over his orgasm had dissipated into his mind, but Kylo didn’t hurry him into explaining what was wrong, just held him and revelled in the lingering pleasure.

“I can’t believe I forgot all of that.” Hux mumbled eventually, kissing a bite mark on Kylo’s shoulder.

“You’ll remember it again.” Kylo murmured in response, “And if not, we can just make brand new memories.” He teased his hips upwards and Hux gave a shaky laugh and kissed him.

“I’m going for a shower.” He announced, climbing off Kylo and looking distastefully down at the mess on his stomach. “You should too. Then we can sleep and…make some more memories.”

Before Kylo had even opened his mouth to reply, Hux added, “And no you can’t shower with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is angst ahead. you have been warned \o/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke reveals all to Hux, along with an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the big reveal chapter \o/
> 
> i rewrote the idea for this chapter so many times lmao i'm happy with the idea i came up with though  
> there are only a few more chapters left now.
> 
> thank you so much to everyone for comments and kudos!!! i love you all so much!

 

 

“You said two weeks.” Hux stated as he walked into their shared room. Kylo was sitting by the window, watching a particularly heavy storm unfold on Starkiller. “It’s been two weeks and three days.”

Kylo gave a dry laugh as Hux plopped himself down on the coach next to Kylo, arms folded. “I’ve been in touch with the Supreme Leader and he’s given me a meeting time, which is tomorrow. We’ll be leaving on the transport to the main base tomorrow to have an audience with him.”

“You could have said that.” Hux said grumpily, “Can we not leave now?”

“We’ll be early.” Kylo pointed out.

“I’d prefer that.” Hux shrugged, “Gives me time to prepare.”

“Alright. I’ll pack some supplies and we can go.” Kylo agreed, standing and stretching.

Hux was pacing in front of the transport when Kylo finally approached him, carrying a coat with him for Hux to wear to combat the cold. He was muttering to himself as well, although Kylo didn’t catch the words properly. Looking up, Hux raised an eyebrow at the coat.

“The transport is open Hux, it was used by droids as well as officers, you’re going to need it.” Kylo’s tone gave no room for argument, so Hux slipped the coat on, fastening it up to his chin and pulling the hood up. He looked ridiculous since the coat was too big for him, but Kylo didn’t mention it, knowing Hux was going all out because he had mentioned the temperature. Rolling his eyes, he trudged out into the snow, followed by Hux.

The transport itself was little more than a wheeled cart that was propelled around tracks running underground through Starkiller Base. The planet was so huge they had needed a way to effectively traverse it without having to fly everywhere, and so this had been devised. Kylo had never ridden in the transport before, he had never needed to leave the main base, but Hux looked like he had. The cart waiting for them at the officer’s base had only two seats, one at the front and one at the back. There was a small steering column at the front, and Hux took the front seat and gripped it confidently.

“Do you remember how to drive one of these things?” Kylo asked dubiously as he climbed into the back seat and stored the bag of supplies at his feet.

Hux shot him an annoyed look, “I told you my memory loss was just after the Resistance attack on Starkiller, so yes, I do.”

Without giving Kylo a chance to reply, he engaged the small engines on the back of the cart and they jolted forward. Kylo didn’t feel completely secure as they began picking up speed, Hux’s hood flying off and Kylo’s hair whipping around his face as they plummeted below the surface and Starkiller before evening out. Hux wasn’t bothered by the cart, and his confidence helped sooth Kylo a little bit, but he would not be making this trip again. If Snoke wanted them to go anywhere else on Starkiller they would be going by ship.

They were silent on the journey. It was hard for them to talk as they were sat one in front of the other and the wind whipping around them drowned any words they may have wanted to say. Kylo settled for listening to Hux’s thoughts as they rushed towards the main base on the planet. He was worried what Snoke was going to say, confident this was the right move and confused by the feeling in the back of his mind. Kylo had felt it too, having gone looking for it with Hux’s permission and he didn’t think he could explain it either. It was almost as if Hux’s mind was forming a soul bond with a person somewhere in the Galaxy whose mind was identical to Hux’s own. The only person like that would have been his twin, but Hux’s mind was still struggling to do it. Kylo wasn’t complaining. It didn’t cause Hux any discomfort at all, and had actually given him the push to begin getting better after Brendol Jr’s death.

The cart jerked wildly, drawing Kylo from his musing, and he heard a cry of pain from Hux. Leaning to the side as much as he dared to see what the man was doing, Kylo froze when he saw Hux’s face scrunched in pain, heel of his hands pressing into his eyes instead of on the steering. The cart lurched again and it was only with an immensely quick burst of the Force that Kylo stopped the cart before they went flying out of it and crashed. Hux slammed forward at the sudden stop, screaming in pain beneath his gasps for breath. Kylo jumped from his seat and ran around the front of the cart.

“Hux!” He yelled, trying to pry Hux’s hands away from his face, “Hux what’s wrong?!”

“My…eyes!” Hux cried, “I…the pressure…Ren I don’t…I can’t…” He couldn’t get the words out, couldn’t articulate to Kylo how painful this feeling with. There was an immense and sharp pressure on his eyes, like something was being forced into them and crooked. Hux screamed again, unable to stop himself and found himself begging with words that weren’t his own and screams of pain.

Kylo was shouting too, trying to get Hux to calm down, to talk to him, to tell him what was happening. Hux couldn’t speak he could only scream, and beg and wrestle with the invisible hands holding him, with the pressure in his eyes. He had never felt anything like this before, and when the pressure finally ended the pain only worsened. Hux’s eyes shot open but his vision was black. Covering his eyes with his hands and closing them again panic, Hux felt Kylo’s arms encircle his shoulders, his deep voice whispering soothing nothings to Hux to try and get him to calm down. Blinking, Hux’s vision slowly came back, his fingers coming into view and eventually he settled on Kylo’s eyes, stained yellow by his powers and drowning with worry.

Silence fell around them. Kylo took Hux’s hands and pulled them away from his eyes, before cupping Hux’s cheeks.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Hux took a few shuddering breaths before he could respond, his chest heaving with exertion and his arms aching as if they had been pinned down. “I don’t…I don’t know. It just hit me…pressure on my eyes, and pain and then blackness. I…it felt so real.”

“Was it a memory maybe?” Kylo inquired quietly, his thumbs caressing Hux’s cheeks directly under his eyes and wiping away the tears that were falling. “They’ve never hit during the day have they?”

Hux shook his head, “No. It wasn’t a memory Ren, it felt like…sometimes if I got hurt, or Bren got hurt we’d feel it. Usually it was only when we were really injured, because we were reaching out for comfort. That’s what it felt like Ren, like my brother was being hurt but…Bren is dead I don’t…I don’t understand…I can’t…I…”

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Kylo murmured quietly. He wrapped his arms under Hux’s shoulders and pulled him out of the cart so he could hug him properly, allowing Hux to slip inside Kylo’s coat and bury his face in Kylo’s shoulder. “It might be a latent memory from an injury suffered by Brendol when you were younger.”

“I…it could be.” Hux whispered, “It’s a possibility. I didn’t think I lost any memories from childhood but it could be…I’m sorry I just…can you drive?”

“I’ve never driven one of these before, do you trust me?” Kylo asked lightly, hoping it would improve the mood.

Hux smiled weakly. “Use the Force.”

Kylo shook his head, with a small smirk, and bundled Hux back into the cart. Hux huddled up in the back seat, pressing his hands against his eyes every so often at the lingering pain. Kylo climbed into the driver’s seat and started up the engine again. He took the pace slower than Hux had, driving one handed with the other hanging back over the divide between them. Hux gripped it tightly.

By the time the main base for Starkiller appeared Hux had fallen asleep. Whether it was shock or his sleeping pattern Kylo wasn’t sure, and he sat for a moment in the cart examining Hux. He was relaxed now, no signs of pain or stress on his face and Kylo was loath to wake him, but it was too cold to leave Hux out in the cart. Climbing out first, Kylo shook Hux’s shoulder carefully.

“Wake up Hux…we’re here.” He murmured.

Hux blinked himself awake and stretched. “Already?”

“You fell asleep it’s been a while.” Kylo chuckled, “Come on. You should have a shower and get some sleep, we’ve still got a lot of time before we need to speak to Snoke.”

Hux nodded and climbed down from the cart. He walked steadily into the base, his stride growing more confident the further into the base they got. These halls were familiar, Hux was used to walking them and ordering his crew around and though the base was now empty and gathering dust, Kylo could see the happiness in Hux to be back. Starkiller was something he knew, something real and he had all his memories of the base.

His old quarters were cold, and Hux wrinkled his nose at the dust that had settled in the room.

“I’ll strip the sheets and clean while you shower.” Kylo stated, following Hux into the room. “I brought linen with us.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, “Really? That prepared?”

“You made me strip the linen off all the beds and all my clothes at one o’clock in the morning once Hux, I’m not taking any other chances.” Kylo replied drily, folding his arms. “Now go and get in the shower.”

With no response, Hux went to a cupboard and grabbed a towel before heading into the ‘fresher. Kylo waited until he heard the shower come on before starting to clean the room using the supplies and linen he had brought from the other base. Snoke will have sensed them coming closer, and Kylo kept his mind blank so if the Supreme Leader wanted to contact him he could. They weren’t going to be here for long, so Kylo didn’t bother tidying the entire room, just the bedroom and the main parts he thought Hux would notice.

He was just changing the duvet when Hux came back into the room, wearing just a towel again tied around his waist. Kylo’s mouth went dry when he turned around, and saw Hux standing in the doorframe, eying his work with a critical eye.

“Are you judging my work?” Kylo asked, grinning.

“I might be.” Hux responded, stepping further into the room and going around Kylo to properly inspect the bed. “You were never taught military precision were you?”

“No.” Kylo shrugged, “Does it matter?”

He came up behind Hux, resting his hands on Hux’s hips and Hux hummed happily, pressing back into Kylo’s body.

“It’s messy.”

“You’re going to be sleeping in it soon. It’ll be messier.”

“What are you going to do?” Hux asked.

“Go to my rooms, see if any of my robes are still here and get ready for the meeting with the Supreme Leader. And sleep with you.” Kylo replied, murmuring the last sentence into Hux’s ear and causing Hux to shudder. He was gently rubbing circles on Hux’s hips with his thumbs, and Hux was trembling lightly under him.

“How worried are you about Snoke?” Hux asked suddenly, “And don’t lie to me.”

Kylo froze and Hux knew if he was looking at him, he would look shocked. Hux huffed a laugh.

“You told me we have a bond, and that we react to each other. I’ve been able to sense your apprehension since you first started feeling it.” He said, “So, how worried are you?”

“It just concerns me that he’s given you so much time.” Kylo murmured, “He was never this patient with me, with my training, and he knew some of the mental strain that I was going through.”

“Should I be worried when we meet him?” Hux asked, turning in Kylo’s arms and fixing him with a serious expression. “Ren, I may have decided that I want to get better but…not having all of my memories and that…pain and feeling that Bren is out there somewhere…it’s all still throwing me. Should I be worried?”

“No.” Kylo replied “I’ll protect you if I need to.”

Neither mentioned that he didn’t sound completely confident in his words.

\---

The power seeping into the audience chamber was different from normal. Even Hux could sense it, and he was nowhere near as Force-sensitive as Kylo was. Walking into the audience chamber on Starkiller had memories flooding Hux’s mind, of all the times he had stood by Kylo’s side and spoke to the Supreme Leader. He had never been afraid. Even now he wasn’t afraid. He was apprehensive, and curious about what was going to happen but not afraid. The hit of power as they entered did nothing to change those emotions, although Kylo went extremely pale from the power washing over him. Hux’s eyes looked straight for the throne, where Snoke’s hologram usually sat and he frowned at the figure sitting there.

Hux wasn’t entirely sure what he had been expecting from Snoke. The large figure on the holo he had always seen was worlds away from the figure sitting on the throne now. He was tall for sure, but not that much taller than Hux or Kylo. The power in the room held an oppressive aura, causing Kylo’s hands to shake as he clasped Hux’s hand in his own. Snoke was watching them dark eyes, tracking every move they made. Hux felt like he was being watched by a rather large cat, and it left an uncomfortable taste in his mouth.

“Supreme Leader.” Kylo said, bending to one knee as a greeting, “I wasn’t expecting you to come personally.”

Hux didn’t bow. He stared at Snoke. Snoke stared back.

“Welcome back to the First Order, General Hux.” He began, ignoring Kylo’s greeting, his eyes boring in Hux’s as if trying to read him and pick apart his mind to find out the truth of their progress. Hux could feel him inside his head, less gentle than Kylo, forcing his way around.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader. Please accept my apologies for what-.”

Snoke silenced him with a wave of his hand, stealing Hux’s very words from the tip of his tongue. Hux bristled with annoyance. All his instincts told him to be afraid of Snoke, but he never had been and he never would be, even not in his right mind. Kylo’s hand squeezed his. Snoke’s eyes flicked to him.

“This is a discussion for just the two of us,” He said slowly, waving his hand again in Kylo’s general direction. Kylo went stiff, his hand crushing Hux’s painfully, before he fell sideways, their hands falling apart as he collapsed to the floor.

“Ren!”

The word burst from Hux before he could stop it, his mind automatically filling in that Snoke had killed him. Panic welled in him, but when he grabbed Kylo’s hand he realised the Knight was still alive, only knocked unconscious by Snoke. Hux turned his head and looked at the Supreme Leader. He had induced panic, but not fear. He was not afraid, and anger overtook him at his careless treatment of Kylo. Snoke’s expression was neutral, but there was something about his eyes that Hux didn’t like.

“Stand General, you are going to take your punishment on your feet, not your knees.” Snoke ordered and Hux found himself obeying without thinking, egged on by the power thrumming through the room.

“So Ren was right, you did have some sort of punishment planned.” He said, frowning and folding his arms. Something was wrong here. Hux was anything but stupid, and Snoke was not hiding his ulterior motives.

“Before we begin,” Snoke continued as if Hux hadn’t spoken, “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Hux’s frown deepened. Snoke waved a hand yet again and a door behind him opened. Hux didn’t recall there being a door there when Starkiller had been built. Were they even still on the planet? Had they ever been? Hux’s mind was racing as he tried to put the pieces together. All thoughts ground to a hold when a figure came marching through the door right into the light projected down onto Snoke’s throne. It was him, a perfect copy of Hux, right down to the regulation First Order uniform and sneer. A clone. Snoke had cloned him.

“Supreme Leader I don’t-.”

“Silence.” Snoke didn’t raise from a speaking pitch, but the power held in that one word made Hux bite down on his following words. “This clone was made to replace you once, General.”

“I understand that after the Resistance attack that you would need something, Supreme Leader, something to use to rise up against them again, but when Ren told you I was alive…he told me that you were waiting for me to return so we could…so we could start…” Hux trailed off, the niggling feeling he associated with Bren telling him that this was not the truth of the creation of the clone. “This clone was made before the attack.” He stated suddenly, glaring up at Snoke as the realisation hit.

Snoke seemed to smile. It would have been terrifying, but Hux only felt confusion and anger.

“Very good General, you always were too intelligent for your own good.” The Supreme Leader said the words as if they were praise, but they made Hux’s skin crawl, “Yes, this clone was made and perfected before the attack on you happened. It was created before you became Emperor. But, before I explain why, I’m going to grant you back the memories you’ve lost.”

“Was it you that took them from me?!” Hux demanded loudly, taking a step forward.

“No. The trauma did. But I have the power to restore them.” Snoke replied lightly, reaching out a finger towards Hux. Before he could respond, Snoke had moved and was standing right in front of him, pressing his claw like appendage against Hux’s forehead.

The touch was cold, and almost electricity, and Hux froze on instinct. It felt as if Snoke’s finger hadn’t stopped, pushing through skin and bone directly into his mind, moving his memories around and unlocking those he had forgotten. They rushed forward all at once, and Hux couldn’t stop himself from crying out at the pain. It felt as if Snoke was stretching his mind, forcing it wide open and baring the memories to them both. Hux scrunched his eyes shut as the memories rushed in.

It began with Kylo, returning to Hux covered in blood with a grim expression, and stating that the Galaxy was his. Returning to Arkanis, reuniting with Bren, deciding this was going to be his base of operations and destroying all evidence of his father from the house. Tumbling into bed with Kylo, falling in love with him, Kylo promising his loyalty to Hux and Hux alone. Hux watched himself decommission Starkiller, the coronation, winning over planet after planet of the Galaxy with his words and actions. He brought order to the planets torn apart by the New Republic rule, organising better food, better trade and better lives for those in poverty stricken areas to the amazement and joy of the people. There was a search for Luke Skywalker and the scavenger that led nowhere without the map, and for Leia Organa who had gone underground. Bren by his side, laughing at Hux’s extravagant outfits. Kylo in his bed, in his heart and in his mind. Years of fighting for peace, conquering the more difficult planets one by one, and showing a distinct mercy to those that surrendered to the order that Hux swore by. Snoke’s suggestion that the prisoners of the Resistance, Poe Dameron, the traitorous Stormtrooper and others were kept in the grounds of Hux’s home on Arkanis, as a symbol. The rebellion. The fight.

Before Hux could see how he escaped from the Resistance Snoke’s finger pulled back and the former fell to his knees, gasping.

“There’s one more memory.” Snoke was saying but Hux could barely hear him over the panic in his chest and the roaring in his ears. His head was pounding, eyes watering, and he couldn’t breathe. “I didn’t want this one to be a part of the others, so fleeting but filling. I wanted you to experience it again, General.”

“Please!” Hux coughed, “P…please no!”

He knew what it was. His escape. Brendol forcing him out. The revelation of how Hux had lost his memory in the first place. Hux didn’t want to see it, experience it, even remember it. Not now he had decided he wanted to heal. He was afraid. Not of Snoke, not of his power, but of seeing his brother, of going backwards in his progress. Snoke said nothing, merely pressed his finger against Hux’s flesh again, drawing the memory forward.

Hux screamed, lost to the memory before he could attempt to fight back.

\--

_He wasn’t panicking. Hux didn’t panic. The people attacking him were just Resistance scum, they didn’t mean anything and they could be subdued, he was sure of it. However there didn’t seem to be as many Stormtroopers stationed in his house as normal, Hux considered as he stalked the halls, running for the safety of his rooms. All his weapons were in there, and it was ideal for a last stand if he needed to, especially since there were several secret passages out of it. He had no idea where his brother was, but he could feel his warm weight in his mind, telling him Brendol was okay._

_As Hux rounded the corner leading to his rooms he came face to face with two Stormtroopers, standing around and talking despite the shouting and shakes of the walls as the Resistance attacked._

_“What are you doing?!” He demanded, “Get out there and defend the First Order!”_

_The Stormtroopers did move at his words, but not as he had ordered. They levelled their blasters without blinking and fired at him. Hux managed to dive out of the way just in time, the shots burning into the stone walls behind him._

_“Have you gone mad?!” Hux yelled, picking himself up in time to see the blasters coming up again. “Stop this at-!”_

_They shot again, interrupting him and Hux began to panic. He couldn’t deny the feeling anymore. His own troops were betraying him? And most of them seemed to have disappeared on top of that. He had come so close to achieving his goal, to getting the last few planets in the Galaxy to agree to conform under the proposed order and peace of the First Order itself. Why was this happening?_

_Without thinking Hux charged at the Stormtrooper’s, taking them by surprise. He managed to get past them before they could level their guns a third time and hit him point blank, but he had only gotten half way down the corridor to his room when he felt the scorching heat of a blaster shot against his left leg, sending him careening to the floor._

_“Don’t kill him!” One Trooper snapped, “The Supreme Leader wants him alive!”_

_Hux frowned. “The Supreme Leader…?” He repeated, teeth gritted in pain. Snoke had ordered this?_

_Why?_

_Adrenaline surged in Hux, along with anger that Snoke would betray him in this way, when Hux had been nothing but loyal. He dragged himself to his feet and ran, making it to his rooms and barricading the double doors before the Troopers could fire anymore shots._

_Panting from the exertion and the pain in his leg, Hux grabbed his blaster from its stand on a chest of drawers and sank into one of the chairs in his room to examine his leg. The secret passages from the room fled from his mind as he looked at the burnt and blistered skin. It filled him with the want to fight, with the want to shoot every single person that came through those doors until there was no one left to face except Snoke himself. A pained yell erupted from him before he could stop it, and the doors to his room suddenly buckled under a large weight pressing against them. He could hear people clamouring on the other side, pressing as hard as they could to get them to give way._

_Hux looked at the blaster in his hands._

_“Armitage!”_

_He jumped at the voice, at Brendol suddenly appearing from a side room and rushing towards him. He was unarmed and thankfully uninjured, but his eyes were wide with panic, especially when he saw the wound on Hux’s legs._

_“What are you doing Armitage?” He demanded. “Run!”_

_“I can’t.” Hux replied, “I can’t Bren…this is all Snoke…the Troopers said so I-.”_

_Brendol grabbed Hux and yanked him to his feet, effectively silencing him as pain shot through his leg. He shoved clothes into Hux’s hand, and it was only then that Hux realised his brother was wearing Hux’s Emperor clothes, and his hair was gelled back in the same style as Hux’s._

_“Get changed into these! I’ll get you out Armitage.” Brendol exclaimed fiercely. He raked his hand through Hux’s hair, causing it to fall in loose strand over his face._

_Hux gawped at him. “No! No Bren you can’t!”_

_Shaking his head, Brendol began to yank Hux’s clothes free. Hux’s own movements were sluggish, his entire body rebelling at Brendol’s attempts to undress him. His brother was stronger, more in control, and soon he was fastening a big cloak around Hux and drawing the hood up. Hux was crying, begging Brendol not to do this. Brendol was crying too._

_“Come with me!” Hux begged, “Please.”_

_Brendol shook his head, “It’ll be easier for you to escape if they think they’ve caught you. I’m staying here. They won’t notice the difference, we are twins after all Armitage.”_

_“No!” Hux shouted as the doors buckled again. “I’m not leaving.”_

_“Yes, you are!” Brendol yelled, “Get out!”_

_He shoved Hux away, causing Hux to stumble over the cloak and fall awkwardly, hurting his already injured leg. While he picked himself up Brendol was already opening one of the secret trapdoors in the floor, the door sliding open to reveal a gaping hole. Hux stood his ground, refusing to move even as the noises at the door grew louder. They were about to break through, and both brothers sensed it._

_“Armitage…Armie please. Please go!” Brendol pleaded, hands on Hux’s shoulders, forcing him towards the trapdoor. “Please!”_

_“Bren you can’t ask me to do this!” Hux argued, tears freely falling down his face. Brendol drew himself up to his full height, stood in front of Hux near the hole in the floor._

_“I’m sorry Armitage.” He whispered, hugging Hux close to him. “I wish I could do more.”_

_As Hux brought his arms up to hug his brother, Brendol stepped back and shoved him. Hux fell backwards, tripping over himself again and scrabbling to find purchase. Brendol watched in tears as Hux disappeared through the trapdoor and down into the dark passage below. He collided with the floor hard, and Brendol winced when Hux cried out._

_“Run Armitage. Get out of here and back to friends. I’ll protect you.” He said. Then the trapdoor slammed closed and locked, leaving Hux in darkness._

_“Bren!” Hux screamed, standing on shaking legs and banging the trapdoor. “BREN!”_

_He couldn’t see through the darkness, through the metal of the trapdoor, couldn’t see Brendol’s expression or the fear in his eyes but Hux heard it all. The trapdoor was soundproofed on the inside, blocking any sounds Hux made from the ears of anyone in the bedroom, but he could hear it all. His own screams were drowned by the commotion in the room above him anyway. The blaster shots that followed caused his breath to catch in his throat. Brendol was exclaiming, his voice perilously close to breaking, and the Resistance were shouting too as they demanded “Armitage Hux, stand down!”_

_“I’m Armitage Hux!” Hux cried. “Not him! That’s not me! Please! Stars, no! Don’t take my brother!”_

_No one would hear him. The trapdoor wasn’t even noticeable in the floor, perfectly hidden and only known by those who knew the house from top to bottom. Hux couldn’t open it from his side. It didn’t stop him from trying, from jumping at it, punching it, attempting anything to get it open. The room was going quiet. Brendol had resisted for so long before surrendering, knowing that in doing so he was giving Hux time to escape. Hux couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think._

Run, Armitage.

_The voice sounded so clear in his head it sent Hux to his knees in panic. Brendol knew he was still there, knew he was trying to get back in and free his brother._

I’m not leaving you Bren, _Hux thought desperately._ Please don’t make me.

I’m your older brother, Armitage. It’s my duty to protect you.

Only by a few minutes! Please Bren!

_A response never came and Hux wept. His entire body shook with his tears and he was sure for all the soundproof of the passage the strength of his sobs would break through and alert someone to his presence. All he could do now was run. Brendol wanted to live. And he would. He would escape, he would muster the power of the First Order and he would come here and rescue his brother._

_But, his mind said, Snoke had been the one to order this attack. At least to order the Stormtrooper’s to attack. Was the First Order even his anymore? Was there anyone out there that could help him?_

_Hux’s thoughts immediately went to Kylo. He had sworn loyalty to Hux, had said he would follow Hux before Snoke if shove came to push. Kylo would help him, would help him rescue Brendol. The thought brought new energy to Hux and he surged to his feet and began running down the hallway. There was no light, and Hux smacked into a few walls as he ran, disorientating himself as he did, but he kept going. He needed to contact Kylo, needed to get him to Arkanis, needed him to help rescue Bren. Then he would find out why Snoke had done this, what was really going on. Brendol took all priority._

_His lungs burned as he pushed himself to keep running. He had no idea how long this passage was, but it was winding down further and further into the earth. Hux continued running at full speed, uncaring of any dangers ahead of him. He tripped a few times but got right back up, ignoring the pull of his injured leg and the impossibility of getting air into his lungs, the tears falling down his face freely._

_Suddenly the ground disappeared and Hux fell with a strangled scream. Cold air rushed around him and he heard water. This passage was one that led to the main river of Arkanis, it ran under the Hux estate. Taking a breath, Hux waited for the impact of the water. It never came._

_\--_

Hux came to his senses from the memory screaming, the world pitching as if he had actually been falling only moments before. Snoke had returned to his throne and was watching Hux with a pleased expression.

“You struck your head on rocks on the way down, which is why you don’t remember falling into the water. That impact is what destroyed your memories, which was helpful for me.” He explained when Hux looked up at him, a devastated look on his face.

“It was…you!” Hux gasped out, his breathing erratic, “You did this to me?! It’s your fault that _my brother is dead?!”_

“No General, that was all you.” Snoke disagreed, shifting in his throne.

“I never did anything to you?!” Hux yelled, standing and taking angered steps towards the throne. Snoke waved a hand lazily and Hux felt his entire body freeze, held in place by the Force. Only his head was free, allowing him to spit obscenities at the Supreme Leader for his power. “I conquered the Galaxy! Destroyed the Resistance and brought order, the same order you wanted-!”

“Exactly.” Snoke interupted.

Hux blinked, anger forgotten in the confusion at Snoke’s single word.

“My…how is…you did this because I conquered the Galaxy?” He asked.

“I suppose I did promise you an explanation,” Snoke shrugged. He looked from Hux, to Kylo and then to the clone. Hux followed his line of sight, his brow twitching from the intensity of his angered expression.   
“You are an extremely clever man General. You designed the Finalizer, you designed and built Starkiller, surpassing all those that came before you, at such a young age. You’re too clever. Too powerful, too seemingly enigmatic to those that don’t know you, there’s too much to you. The clone here was built for me so that one day I could remove you from your position and install a clone that would carry your reputation but someone that would be a lot easier to manipulate.”

“You have the Force!” Hux spat, “You could have manipulated me in any way.”

“I do. As does Kylo, and yet it never bothered you. You were never afraid of me, of him, of anyone with the Force because you didn’t need it. Kylo Ren destroyed the Resistance Base and delivered a Galaxy to you that needed taming. We were both expecting you to need Lord Ren to bring those who opposed you to their knees, and yet you did it yourself with only your words and your actions.” Snoke explained. “You didn’t need Lord Ren, and soon you wouldn’t even need me or my power. The First Order was defecting from my leadership to yours, and the Galaxy was following. You were supposed to be a false Emperor, Armitage Hux, someone to look pretty and pretend to lead but really follow orders. You were too independent for that. Too clever, too charismatic.”

“You’re afraid of me.” Hux whispered, “You fear this perceived power you think I have. To bring the Galaxy under my thumb using words and actions and not the Force, which you and Ren rely on. I became what I wanted to be, the Emperor I wanted to be and the Emperor the First Order needed, but not in your mind.”

“See what I mean, General.” Snoke hummed, “Too clever. There was also the matter of him.” He nodded at Kylo, still unconscious on the floor.

“Ren?”

“Yes. He swore loyalty to you. I saw it when he did it, and I saw it again in your memories.” Snoke hissed, “You stole the Galaxy from me with your clever words, and then you stole my apprentice from me. All this time this small, weedy child I was supposed to be able to use as a pawn was working to endear the people to him. And it worked.”

“I didn’t try to steal Ren from you! I didn’t fall in love with him on purpose!” Hux shouted, “Love happens. There’s nothing wrong with that! You told him that I make him stronger.”

“And you do but that is also false,” Snoke agreed, “I don’t care for that, but I could have accepted it had you been the pawn you were supposed to be, General. Let me put it to you this way General. Lord Ren brings strength from your love, but is love not really just a weakness? If you had hated your brother, would you have been as distraught by his death? Your father’s death did not faze you, as you did not love him. But to see your brother killed, it changed your mental state to the point you couldn’t function. Love is a weakness no matter how much you try to kid yourself.”

“You’re mad!” Hux exclaimed, “This is insane! Why would you fear me?! I’m just a man. I had to crawl my way up to being General! You could destroy me with one thought! You don’t stand for the First Order anymore! You don’t stand for anyone! We should have killed you!”

“As if you could do anything but entertain the thought. You may have a way with words General, but as you said I could kill you with a mere thought.” Snoke laughed. The sound echoed around the room, a terrifying and prickling sound that set Hux’s teeth on edge. Even now he wasn’t afraid, just burning with anger and annoyance. “But it does sound as if you are spouting treason, General. You have disrupted my plans to have the First Order under my whim, but I can still use this clone to take control under your guise. Then I will reveal you to be a traitor and the clone shall be disposed of too. Ren shall end your life, to prove his loyalty to me as my apprentice.”

Hux had no words, no more thoughts for how stupid he felt this situation was. Snoke could have waved his hand and taken the First Order from under Hux’s control, could have taken the Galaxy from under Hux’s thumb but instead he had left Hux to deal with his brother’s death and then come willingly to him. It didn’t make sense. Had he really worried Snoke that much? The Supreme Leader felt strong, but in actuality it seemed to Hux that his power was false, an act to get people to follow him, strong enough to convince others that it was endless. There was only one more question Hux needed answering to clear this up entirely.

“How did you insight the Resistance against me?” He asked quietly.

“I merely told the Resistance pilot and FN-2187 that you had killed the scavenger, and had ordered the deaths of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Then I withdrew the majority of the troops from Arkanis, and those that were left I turned against you. It was easy for them, from there. The only factor I didn’t count for was your brother. The Hux family really is too much effort.”

“Bren…is here even dead?!” Hux demanded, “Or was that a ploy too?”

“Oh, no he did die.” Snoke seemed to smirk again and it set Hux’s teeth on edge. “Or rather, he was dead.”

Hux’s blood ran cold at the Supreme Leader’s words, and Hux had to stop himself from screaming at Snoke for answers. Snoke was being patient now, had allowed the screaming and shouting to echo around the room since the conversation had begun, and he had already mentioned that Hux was going to die once this conversation was over. He did believe that Snoke could easily kill him.

“See for yourself what I mean General. It’s been three months since your supposed death. See what has happened to your dear brother since then.” Snoke continued.

A holo-projector suddenly appeared in front of Hux, and on the screen a control room was broadcasted. Hux didn’t recognise it, didn’t know where it was but he recognised the person sitting at the many screams. His ginger hair was slightly longer than normal and his eyes were blue and bionic rather than green but it was definitely Brendol. Hux knew it. He had the same features, slightly softer than Hux’s were and his posture was terrible, but Hux knew it. As soon as he looked in his eyes he knew it was him.

“What…what is this?”

“This is a clone of your brother I authorised the Ma-Ma Clan of Peachtrees to make when I was informed by Lord Ren you had a brother.” Snoke explained airily, “They have quite advanced technologies for creating clones, and I had him created in case I needed to use him against you. But I allowed them to keep him when I formulated my own plan. He’s been there since he was created, the day after Brendol Jr was killed. Suffering there. They use him as they want. Even managed to transfer some of his memories across, although because he’s a clone and they haven’t taught him how to utilise the memories, they cause him more confusion than anything else.” Snoke’s voice seemed positively gleeful and Hux felt sick, eyes fixed on the holo-projection in front of him. His brother had been cloned, Brendol was basically alive again, even if he was a clone.

Shaking with anger as the projection shut down Hux glared up at Snoke again. Neither of them spoke, Snoke staring Hux down as if he had got him cornered right where he wanted him. Hux did not break his gaze. Snoke gestured at the door Kylo and Hux had entered from and Stormtroopers entered, marching right up to Hux and grabbing his arms. When they had a firm grip, Snoke released the Force grip he had on Hux and he immediately began fighting the Troopers. Where had they come from? Starkiller Base had been abandoned when he and Kylo had arrived and marched through to their meeting with the Supreme Leader. One of the Troopers delivered a swift punch to Hux’s stomach, breaking his train of thought and sending him doubling over. The other pulled Hux’s arms roughly behind his back, and secured them there with tight metal restraints.

A low moaning distracted Hux from his gasping and struggling. Kylo was waking up, Snoke having finally released the hold he had keeping him unconscious. His hands reached up and removed his helmet, before picking himself off the floor and glaring at Snoke, confused. It took him a moment to see Hux being restrained, and he immediately raised his hands to send the Stormtroopers flying. Snoke raised a hand to counter it.

“Do not attempt to stop me, my boy.” He ordered. “General Hux has denounced myself and the First Order and is as such to be arrested and executed.”

“What?” Kylo and Hux exclaimed at the same time. “No,” Kylo added, “He wanted to return to the First Order!”

“Ren-!” Hux tried to speak, to explain, but a Stormtrooper hit him again, catching him square on the jaw and silencing him.

Kylo bristled with anger, the room became full of his power, and the Stormtrooper went flying until he hit the wall. Snoke flexed his fingers and Kylo froze.

“Master…what are you doing?” Kylo asked, voice wavering with confusion. “What’s going on?”

“He was using you, my boy.” Snoke said, his voice like tendrils of a whisper wrapping around Kylo’s mind, manipulating him. Kylo looked at Hux, who was struggling against the Troopers and then to Snoke, who’s expression was neutral. “He used you to bring the Galaxy to him, and then took it from us again. The attack on Arkanis, the amnesia, the death of his brother, they were all constructs of a lie by General Hux. It was a clone of Hux himself that died that day, like this one here.” Snoke gestured to the clone standing still, back ramrod straight in front of his throne.   
“The ploy was to give the Galaxy back to the Resistance. If he faked amnesia and grief he knew that you wouldn’t try and give him his memories back, you wouldn’t go looking in his mind.” Snoke lied.

Hux was sure the shock and surprise showed on his face, and even Kylo looked dumbstruck. Hux had brought the Galaxy into the First Order, had spread their message to all known corners that he could, and now Snoke was saying he had actually been working for the Resistance. It was preposterous. So why did Kylo look partially convinced?

“Even the attack on Starkiller Base was a ploy. He’s been a double agent for years, rebelling against his father in the worst way he could. With his supposed death the Resistance could take control and the Republic could grow again. And with the destruction of the Hosnian System it would make the Galaxy hate the entire First Order.”

“That doesn’t make sense!” Hux yelled. “You told me that I had brought both the Galaxy and the First Order under my own rule, away from you! How could I have turned the Galaxy against the Order if that was true?!”

Snoke didn’t so much as glance at him, and even Kylo didn’t seem to hear him.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Believe me, my boy. I can show you.” Snoke replied.

Kylo tried to reach out and find evidence in Hux’s mind that told him Snoke was lying, but something blocked him. Snoke was blocking him. Kylo turned from Snoke’s gaze and looked at Hux, who’s expression was somewhere between horrified and disbelief.

“Ren!” His voice was desperate when he called to Kylo. “Please don’t believe him! He’s manipulating him! I made the First Order, the Galaxy, what it is right now! Why would I betray him? Betray you?!”

“Take him away.” Snoke ordered before Kylo could speak, “Lock him up in the room prepared earlier. I need to spend time with my apprentice.”

“No!” Kylo yelled, “NO!”

“Ren!”

The Stormtroopers had no issues pulling Hux from the room, despite his protests and Kylo’s shouts. Snoke waited until the doors had slipped closed before refocusing on his attention on Kylo.

“You do not believe me?”

“No,” Kylo snapped defiantly. “No. I’ve spent years by his side, master. Hux wasn’t behind anything that happened here. He wasn’t pretending with his amnesia either! Master please, you can’t execute him.”

“Because of your love for him?” Snoke sneered. He curled his fingers even tighter and Kylo gasped, his breath leaving him. “Let me show you how much General Hux has lied to you.”

\--

Hux was reeling as the Stormtroopers deposited him into a glass cage. The door slid open and allowed them to tie Hux’s arms and legs to a metal chair in the middle and then leave. It was a humiliating prison, Hux thought sadly, and seemed more like a presentation chamber for a wealthy slave. He was still trying to reconcile Snoke’s explanation and his memories with the fact that Kylo seemed to believe Snoke and there was a clone of Brendol out there somewhere.

“Snoke is afraid of my power because I’m a good speaker,” Hux muttered, trying to sum up exactly what was happening, “I brought the Galaxy and the First Order under my thumb and not his because I was clever. Or something. I’m not afraid of the Force and I don’t need to use it to get my way and that concerns him. And Ren loves me. And would follow me. So, he wants to kill me. And to take over the First Order but break my reputation as well and make it easier.”

Struggling against his bonds, Hux found his eyes slipping closed. For all that he was determined to get better, he still got tired too quickly. And Snoke had ripped through his mind, which hadn’t helped. Hux fought it, but he fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair rather quickly.

\--

_Opening his eyes, Hux found himself in a dark room, still tied to a chair but his cage was nowhere to be found. Opposite him sat the clone of Brendol he had seen before, his fingers poised as if over a keyboard. He looked shocked to see Hux._

_“Bren.” Hux whispered. “You’re here.”_

_“N-no I…ah I’m not…I don’t know who B-Bren is.” The clone replied, “Who…who are you?”_

_“My name is Armitage.” Hux replied, “You’re…we’re…brothers. Do you have a name?”_

_“They call me Tech…ah Techie. Clan Technician. Other things.”_

_“Techie,” Hux repeated, testing the name. “Do you remember me at all Techie?”_

_“The name Armitage. Your name is familiar.” Techie nodded, “I…I think I remember you. Where are you?”_

_“Starkiller Base.” Hux said, “I’m being held for execution.”_

_Techie’s eyes widened and he jumped from his seat, the chair falling over in his panic. “E-execution! No! That…that already! It happened I…there was an execution.”_

_“Yes.” Hux breathed, “There was. There was a fight and we got separated. And now you’re…somewhere out there and I’m here about to be killed. I’m sorry.”_

_“I need to…do something…save you. Is that right?” Techie asked, stepping closer to Hux. He knelt and untied him, and Hux stood immediately to face Techie._

_“Look at me,” He ordered._

_Techie did, and Hux didn’t like the way he flinched at Hux’s tone. Their eyes met and they both felt it. A sharp, shooting feeling in their minds, the bond that had connected Armitage and Brendol fighting to connect again between them. Hux wasn’t sure whether it would succeed, whether this was real since Techie was only a clone, but when he reached out to feel for Brendol, he felt Techie instead. The fear, the pain, the suffering he had gone through. And when Techie did the same he felt Hux._

_“What’s happening?” Techie asked, “What is this…Armitage?”_

_“It’s a bond.” Hux explained quietly, “We used to have a mental bond and it got broken. And now, now we’re re-establishing the bond.”_

_“I…I...this is weird.”_

_Hux reached out a hand and left it up, palm open. Techie watched him, before eventually reaching out and pressing his hand against Hux’s hand. The shock of skin on skin contact sent them both reeling, and Hux lunged forward and grabbed Techie’s yellow shirt, dragging him forward into a hug. Techie was tense, and Hux could tell he had been expecting to be hit. Hux brought his hands up and cupped both of Techie’s cheeks, leaning his forehead against his twins. This was his twin. Clone or not, this was his twin._

_“We’re twins.” Techie breathed, “You’re my twin. Are you going to die?”_

_“I don’t know.” Hux admitted, “I have someone who might save me, if he doesn’t betray me.”_

_“I want to help you.” Techie whispered, “How can I?”_

_“You can’t. You already have. I’m sorry, Bren…Techie…I’m sorry.”_

_“Ar…Armitage!”_

_\--_

Hux awoke suddenly to the feeling of eyes on him. Blinking, he found himself untied from the chair and standing, and Kylo was staring at him with his helmet on. Hux tensed and walked over to the glass to stand in front of Kylo.

“What did he do to you?” Hux asked, “Ren, what has he done?”

“He’s revealed the truth to me.” Kylo replied.

Hux frowned. “What happened to your voice? Did he choke you? You sound off.”

“I’m fine.” Kylo replied stiffly. “It’s time, Hux. You’re leaving this cage, and not coming back.”

“No!” Hux shouted, “You can’t! Ren are you crazy? Look inside my head, see what Snoke showed me, what he told me! You can’t believe him! He orchestrated all of this!”

“I don’t need to look.” Kylo said carefully, “I know the truth already. Now, are you going to come quietly or do I have to use the Force?”

“You’re…truly going to listen to him? After everything we’ve been through?!” Hux demanded. His right hand was tingling from where he had held Techie’s hand, and the warm weight he had always associated with Brendol Jr was back, if not a little more faded than normal. “That clone was made by Snoke! He made one of my brother too!”

“Enough.” Kylo interupted, “We don’t have much time.”

The door to the cage opened and Kylo entered. He was holding a black sack, and Hux didn’t fight when he secured it over his face.

“I’m sorry.” Kylo murmured, one hand on Hux’s throat as he spoke, “This is for your own good.”

With a wave of his hand Hux felt his consciousness fade, a trick he had seen Kylo use before on prisoners during interrogation. The last thing Hux remembered was Kylo wrapping his arms around him, with his vision obscured not just by the sack but Kylo’s powers as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wondered about how i was going to do the twin!hux thing with brendol jr dying so early on in the fic, but in Regret Message, the Kagamine twins meet up again when they are remade as Vocaloids, and then this idea came to me /o/  
> so there'll be some hux/techie brotherly fluff soon /o/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so hard to write orz I was on 12-8 shifts last week + work back and a Saturday and writing was difficult, so i decided to end this chapter before it got too long.

 

_Hux was stood this time when he found himself in the same dark space as before. Techie was standing too, holding his stomach with trembling hands. Hux stepped towards him and he jumped._

_“Are you okay?” Hux asked._

_Techie glanced up at him, hands shifting to reveal a slight trail of blood on his shirt._

_“Ar…Armitage? I’m fine.” The response was whispered, and Techie tensed the closer that Hux got to him. “Are we asleep?”_

_“I’m not sleeping. I’m unconscious. I think Ren is taking me to my death.” Hux found himself shrugging as he spoke. He was eerily calm about the fact. It was hard to panic. His heart and mind were rejoicing at having Techie – Brendol – his brother, there and alive again._

_Techie did not look calm._

_“Can I help you?!”_

_Hux shook his head. “No. Not this time. Just talk to me. What happened to you? Snoke said you were at Peachtrees?”_

_“Yes. Ma-Ma is the leader of the clan here and I’m the Technician. I don’t know how I know all this technical stuff but…I do.” Techie murmured, stepping forward toward Hux and reaching out a hand. Hux met his half way and entwined their fingers together. A warm feeling spread out from their fingertips, the bond winding its way through their blood again.  
“I can feel you now.” Techie whispered, “In my head. It’s a warm weight, and it feels strange. I like it.”_

_“I like it too, Bren.” Hux nodded, smiling softly._

_“Was my name…really Brendol?” Techie asked, glancing from their joined hands to something behind him and then back to Hux. “Before?”_

_“Yes. Your name was Brendol. Now, you’re Techie. I’ll call you whatever you want, whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Hux tugged Techie closer into a hug. Suddenly he was trembling, even as Techie shook under him. He was going to die soon. Snoke had completely derailed his life when Hux had been on track again, had begun to heal again. He didn’t have any time left. And Techie was stuck somewhere called Peachtrees, and he was suffering, Snoke had said so. And Hux was powerless to stop it._

_“Someone’s coming.” Techie muttered, voice low and laced with fear. “I have to go.”_

_“Okay.” Hux pressed their foreheads together again as he had the first time they had met, and forced them to make eye contact. Techie’s eyes were red-rimmed and blue, bionic, and teary. “I’ll see you soon. I promise.”_

_Techie managed a sad smile, but didn’t say anything. The scene slowly faded, and Hux was left alone in the suffocating darkness…_

_\--_

Kylo’s steps didn’t falter as he carried Hux to the audience chamber on Snoke’s planet. The black sack was still secured over his head, and he was limp in Kylo’s arms. The Supreme Leader had decided to kill Hux on his own planet, away from Starkiller, before he used the clone to reveal Hux’s intentions of betraying the First Order and then kill the clone in a public display. It would denounce the New Resistance’s power, reveal Hux had always been a traitor, and allow Snoke to step in with whatever pawn he wished to take full control. He was unconscious thanks to Kylo’s powers, and Kylo’s hands were shaking as he carried him to the front of Snoke’s throne and lay Hux down.

Snoke surveyed them, eyes flicking from Hux to Kylo. Kylo kept his mind as blank as possible, not allowing Snoke to read his feelings and thoughts unless they betrayed him. The Supreme Leader was impressed, he could tell. He had left Hux unconscious and tied up in that glass chamber for a week and a half, leaving time to see whether Kylo actually believed him or not. Kylo had done nothing but wait for Snoke’s orders to bring Hux out of the chamber to his doom.

“Bring him around.” Snoke ordered, sneering down at Hux’s unconscious form. “He will not put up a fight.”

“No, he won’t.” Kylo confirmed, withdrawing the Force from around Hux and allowing his mind to wake up. The man didn’t fight properly, just struggled against his bonds weakly. He was disorientated from the amount of time the Force had been used to subdue him in the last week.

Kylo tightly gripped his Lightsaber in hand. It was not his original one, but one he had made after the attack on Starkiller, something less volatile than the red one. He barely used it, it was more of a backup to his normal one but Snoke didn’t notice it, or mention it if he did.

“Armitage Hux.” Snoke began speaking, his voice echoing off the stone walls. Hux jerked up, struggling to get onto his knees, although the sack shielded his face and expression. “You are here today to face punishment for your crimes of treason against the First Order. Do you have any last words before the Knight of the Order, Lord Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren, kills you?”

Hux didn’t speak, or couldn’t due to his dazed state. He kept his face turned up as if he were staring at Snoke, and the Supreme Leader frowned but said nothing. He gestured for Kylo to strike. Kylo ignited the Saber and walked around Hux, who was shaking at the sound. He stood in front of Hux, with Snoke on a few inches behind. Taking a steadying breath, Kylo swung the Saber up, down and around, severing Hux’s head from his shoulders, continuing the swing and embedding it deep into Snoke’s shoulder and chest. Kylo growled at the effort of piercing Snoke’s robes and body, the shock of the blow evident on the Supreme Leader’s face as Kylo pushed forward on the Saber, driving it home.

\--

Hux’s eyes flew open and panic flooded him when he realised the room he was in was just as dark as the one from his dream. Reaching up, his fingers grasped the material of the dark sack that Kylo had placed over his head, restricting his vision, and he yanked at it to get it off. When it came free of his head, Hux threw it across the room and sat up slowly to get his bearings. He was on a small cot in the bedroom of a shuttle, but it was grounded. Even without the sack on his head the room was dark. Hux stood, slowly, swaying slightly from having been forced unconscious by Kylo. He was wearing a plain black jumper, black pants and soft, pump like shoes. He had been wearing his uniform when Snoke had had him arrested. Someone had changed him.

He was alone in the room. Were they on Snoke’s planet? That’s where Hux assumed Kylo would have taken him, for Snoke to have wanted the death to happen where he held the upper ground. Walking to the door, Hux was surprised when it slid open silently without a problem, allowing him access to the rest of the shuttle. It seemed empty, the ramp was down and there was a weapon rack next to the door with several blasters stacked on it. It seemed too good to be true, but Hux took one and slipped it into the back of his pants before continuing on. He couldn’t sense Kylo anywhere nearby but the shuttle didn’t feel completely abandoned either. Creeping forward, Hux noticed movement in the cockpit. Taking a breath, he glanced around the corner and did a doubletake when he saw Kylo sitting there, looking out of the viewport, hunched over. Their bond through the Force should have allowed Hux to sense Kylo was there. Had Kylo done something to their bond?

Pulling the blaster from his pants, Hux stepped forward quietly and pressed the barrel into the nape of ‘Kylo’s’ neck, just below the bottom of his helmet.

“Where are we?” Hux demanded.

‘Kylo’ froze and tried to turn but Hux pressed the blaster closer to his skin. He didn’t know where they were, didn’t recognise the building in front of them, or the surrounding area, but he had a distinct feeling this was not Snoke’s planet.

“Where are we?! Tell me?!” Hux shouted, losing his patience quickly. The edges of his mind were beginning to fray again, and Hux knew he might lose some of the progress he had made on Starkiller if this situation wasn’t explained to him. “I will shoot you.”

“Peachtrees!” ‘Kylo’ replied, shakily, his voice still sound off even through the vocoder, as it had when he had come to collect Hux on Starkiller. “We’re on Peachtrees. The Knights of Ren are systematically going through the floors, following orders, killing everyone in there-.”

“What?!”

Hux’s blood ran cold, the blaster trembling in his hands. Peachtrees. Techie was here. The Ma-Ma Clan were here. And the Knights of Ren were going floor to floor and killing everyone. Was this one last punishment by Snoke before he killed Hux, to have to watch his brother die again, a second time. Clone or not, Hux had bonded with Techie. He didn’t think his mind would survive the bond breaking again.

The panic he had felt upon waking returned tenfold, and Hux tore from the cockpit without thinking. ‘Kylo’ jumped up and ran after him, but Hux evaded his grip and rushed down the ramp and up to the building.

“General!” He heard ‘Kylo’ calling, “Wait!”

Peachtrees was taller than Hux had noticed from the viewport and he didn’t know where Techie was, or what floor he was on. The Knights of Ren were powerful Force users, not as powerful as Kylo but still strong. Hux was not afraid of them, just as he wasn’t afraid of Kylo or Snoke, but he didn’t know how well he could defend himself and Techie from them armed only with a blaster. It didn’t matter, he had to try.

Hux jumped over the dead guards at the entrance to the building and rushed down the corridor. The building twisted and turned, climbing ever upwards and Hux saw no one except for more dead and dying bodies. Groans met his ears from those that had not yet succumbed to their wounds, and had Hux been in his right mind he would have stopped and killed them. Never leave a live enemy behind. The academy had taught him that much, but all Hux could think about was finding Techie, of protecting him. Brendol had died for him. He needed to do this.

_Techie!_ He screamed the word mentally, hoping the bond set up in their dream meetings was strong enough. _Answer me!_

Silence followed and Hux let out a cry of annoyance as he slipped and fell in the blood caked floor. His lungs burned with exertion and his legs felt like jelly when he picked himself back up, but he forced himself to keep going.

_Armi-Armitage!_

_Techie!_ Hux thought hurriedly as the reply crashed through is mind. Techie was terrified. _Are you okay?_

_There are people in the building!_ Techie was panicking, Hux could tell. It was such a far cry from how Brendol would have been, but even if Techie had some of Brendol’s memories, he was a different person. And the Knights of Ren were known to strike fear where they went. _People are dying. They’re attacking the clan. Ma-Ma has disappeared and they followed here. What do I do?_

Hux slipped again as he turned a corner too fast, banging into a wall painfully. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he concentrated on Techie, trying to locate him. _Hide. Find somewhere. Anyway. I’m in the building. I’m coming to you._

He wasn’t aware of how many floors he ascended before he felt Techie’s presence, clear, alive and scared from the end of the hall. Hux’s heart was hammering in his chest, and adrenaline had long since replaced his last bits of energy as he repeated Techie’s name over and over again as a mantra in his head. Skidding to a halt at the end of the corridor, Hux paused momentarily when he heard screaming. It was Techie. The voice was high pitched, feverish with fear but definitely his brother, he would have recognised it anywhere.

There was only one door on the hallway, and Hux zeroed in on it, using another burst of adrenaline brought on by the screaming to barrel through it, blaster raised. Techie was pressed against a console bursting with wires by a Knight of Ren. Hux didn’t think, didn’t take time to properly aim, just shoved the blaster in the Knight’s direction and fired. It caught them in the back and sent them flying forwards, away from Techie. There was another Knight in the room, exploring between the racks of stacked wires, and they appeared in anger, weapon drawn, at the attack on their colleague. Hux didn’t notice the way they lowered their weapon when they recognised him, too busy focusing on Techie.

He grabbed his hand. Energy shot through them both, their first skin contacting cementing the bond between them. Techie’s eyes widened. He mouthed Armitage’s name.

“Run!” Hux yelled, noticing the Knight getting closer to them. “What are you doing Techie! Run!”

He fired again to give them a head start, forcing the Knight advancing on them to throw themselves to the floor to avoid the shot. Adrenaline came again and Hux ran, pulling Techie behind him. Techie ran as best he could, feeling more like dead weight than anything else, like he wasn’t used to running. He probably wasn’t, Hux’s mind screamed at him, he had had never had a reason to run before now. Hux kept his grip tight, and even when Techie began panting and begging to slow down he didn’t, forcing his brother to keep going. At every second he expected to feel the Force, strong and gripping them in place, but there was no indication the Knights were even following them.

Soon they reached the ground floor and Hux wanted nothing more than to collapse into a heap and catch his breath but he didn’t stop. He yanked Techie along to the shuttle, where ‘Kylo’ was stood at the ramp, staring at them. Hux brought the blaster up again and he flinched.

“Get in the shuttle!” Hux yelled, his voice cracking, “Get it and get us out of here now!”

“But…the Knights!” ‘Kylo’ protested, backing away from Hux as they climbed the ramp and he jammed the button to close it with the blaster. Techie fell to his knees as the ramp closed, entire body shaking, gasping for breaths and crying. Hux stayed on his feet somehow, legs shaking badly. He knew his face was bright red from running, and that if he hadn’t needed to force ‘Kylo’ to doing something he would be on the ground with his brother.

“I don’t care!” He forced the words out, angry and panting between his sharp breaths. He stepped towards ‘Kylo’ until the other was backed into a wall, jabbing the blaster between his ribs. “Get us off this rock!”

“I can’t!” ‘Kylo’ shouted back, “I don’t know how to fly a shuttle!”

“Are you…are you serious?!” Hux demanded. Had he actually gone mad? Was this something Snoke was purposely showing him to show the General just how mad he had gone? “Ren can fly a shuttle.”

“I’m not Kylo Ren!”

The blaster fell from Hux’s grip in shock, and as he tried scrambling for it, his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. The man dressed as Kylo knelt down with him, clearly concerned, but Hux smacked his hands away.

“Who…who are you?!” Hux gasped, “Where is Ren? What’s going on?!”

Before he could get a reply, someone knocked on the ramp of the shuttle. Hux grabbed the blaster successfully this time and pointed it at the ramp. The stranger dressed as Kylo went to open it.

“No!” Hux cried, “Don’t!”

“The Knights are here to help! You need to calm down General!”

“He’s right, General.” The muffled voice of one Knight came through the shuttle as well from where they stood outside. “Let us explain. And our friend is going to need something to heal that blaster shot you gave him.”

Hux didn’t listen, swapping the blaster between the strange and the ramp. His finger went to the trigger. Techie’s hand came out of nowhere and covered Hux’s, moving his finger from the trigger quickly. Hux turned to look at his brother, looking into his eyes properly for the first time. He saw himself reflected in them, red faced and crazed looking, hair in disarray and face twisted into a snarl. He also saw fear.

“Please Arm…Armitage.” Techie whispered, still breathing hard. “Please don’t…leave them here, don’t kill them…It’s not…it’s not nice please.”

The anger and confusion in Hux loosened its grip considerably when Techie spoke, and Hux lowered the blaster. The man dressed as Kylo visibly untensed and opened the ramp. Three Knights of Ren came on board, one being supported. Hux stayed sat on the floor, Techie holding his hand, as the Knights busied themselves with a First Aid kit, applying a bacta patch to the wound and admonishing the Knight for being so forceful with the General’s brother.

When they were done and the Knight was resting in the small bedroom, the Knights came back and sat down on the floor next to Hux and Techie. They gestured for the man dressed as Kylo to do the same.

“Who are you?” Hux asked again.

The man reached up to remove the helmet, revealing curly, blond hair, dark eyes and glasses that Hux assumed were uncomfortable under the helmet. Recognition flashed in Hux’s mind. This was…a technician of some kind. He had visited them during the month on Starkiller, bringing supplies and also fixing some of the technical problems that had occurred in the officer’s base. Hux couldn’t put a finger on his name, but he knew he had argued with him on a few occasions, and the man had seemed obsessed with Kylo.

“My name is Matt. I’m a radar technician.” His voice was a little shaky now there was no vocoder to disguise it.

“Why are you dressed as Ren? Will someone please explain what’s going on?” Hux requested as coldly as he could.

Matt glanced at the Knights, but they didn’t seem ready to share any information, so he launched into an explanation of the things he knew.

Kylo had never believed Snoke’s tale that Hux had been working for the Resistance the entire time, and had been conspiring to save Hux. Matt had gained Force sensitivity just after the attack on Starkiller, presumably after the scavenger had found Luke Skywalker and caused a shift in the Force. Snoke had ordered Starkiller fixed and recommissioned as a weapon so that he could use it to control the Galaxy in a more efficient and ruthless way than Hux had, and Matt had been sent onto the weapon to help. Kylo had sensed him through the Force, and had also known Matt admired him, so he had enlisted Matt’s help.

The plan had been simple. Matt needed to find out as much about Peachtrees as he could, as Kylo knew that’s where Hux’s brother was being held. Everyone glanced at Techie when that was said, and the man shrank in on himself. Hux shifted so he would draw everyone’s attention. Techie gripped the hem of Hux’s jumper in thanks. When he had researched Peachtrees, Kylo had asked Matt to find a planet in the Unknown Regions that would be safe. Somewhere he could hide Hux from the Galaxy and Hux could live the rest of his life in peace.

“And Ren assumes I’m actually going to go along with that plan and run with my tail between my legs?” Hux scoffed. His panic and anger had subsided, his mind calm and collected now he had an explanation, but the idea that Kylo assumed Hux would happily go into hiding annoyed him. “I will not run from Snoke. And I am not going to allow him to use Starkiller Base again.”

“Do you…want to know the rest?” Matt asked.

“No. I’ve heard enough for now. Ren can explain the rest to me when we find him again. Where is he?” Hux asked.

“He took the clone of you to the Supreme Leader’s planet to be killed in your place.” Matt replied, “It was a good plan really. He’s gone to a lot of trouble to get you to safety.”

“Well he was stupid to do so.” Hux snapped, “He probably believed that when I woke up my mind would be broken as it was when I-…when the attack on Arkanis happened. Well he is mistaken.”

“You didn’t look all there.” Matt pointed out rather sullenly.

Hux glared at him, “The last thing I remembered was you appearing and using the Force to knock me out after confirming you were taking me to my death. My apologies if that inspired something akin to panic in me.”

“That’s not important.” One of the Knights interupted, “Snoke controls the First Order, and he has the loyalty of the other Knights. You can’t move freely in the Galaxy, General.”

“Well I need to get on Starkiller.” Hux said firmly, “We need to destroy it.”

“Are you serious?!” Matt exclaimed, “That’s the most amazing weapon ever built and you built it! Why would you want to destroy it?!”

“Were you not listening?” Hux frowned, “I just said I will not allow Snoke to use this weapon, the weapon that I designed, against the Galaxy. He has plotted the downfall of my entire life because I was too successful for him. He is not going to take this from me.”

“And your plan?” The same Knight asked.

Hux didn’t need to put too much thought into it. It came to him easily, as if it had been staring him in the face for so long, even if the problem had only just presented itself.

“We need to go to Arkanis.”

\--

It wasn’t hard for the Knights to locate Jack and bring him to the cave he had taken Hux to the second time they had met. In hindsight, Hux would have planned better, forgetting that Kylo had wiped the boy’s memories of ever meeting him. The fear in his eyes when he was confronted by Hux, Techie, Matt – still dressed as Kylo without the helmet – and three Knights of Ren, reminded Hux and he cursed himself.

“Emperor Hux?”

Hux blinked in surprise. “Jack, do you remember me?”

“Oh…um…no but I recognise you. Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” Jack replied, cocking his head in confusion, “I saw your execution.”

“Ah, yeah there was an execution but it wasn’t me.” Hux nodded, “I escaped and you helped me, you got some bacta for me. Kylo Ren wiped your memory.”

“Kylo…Ren?” Jack frowned, “I remember that I think? Or I dream of it I think? Sometimes. Being in this cave, and with you collapsed against a wall…that was real?”

Hux nodded, “And we need your help again. If you’re willing.”

Jack looked between the group stood in front of him, visibly more nervous when he looked over the Knights, and Hux waited, arms folded, foot tapping in impatience. They didn’t have a lot of time.

“What do you need me to do?” Jack asked eventually, looking between Hux and Techie in the end.

“You got me hair dye once,” Hux said, “Brown, so I could hide my identity more easily. I need something similar, but not as permanent. Something that will wash off straight away, but will last enough for at least twenty-four hours. Is that possible?”

Jack chewed his lip as he considered Hux’s request. “I guess I know some stuff like that? How much do you need?”

“Enough to cover my hair, and his. Different colours if possible but dark, allowing us to blend in. We also need some clothes, and gear. I’ve got a list here. We need enough for me, Techie, and the three Knights.” Hux handed the paper over, and Jack scanned the list quickly.

“Why us?” One of the Knights demanded, “We won’t be changing our clothes.”

“Three Knights of Ren cannot just walk onto Starkiller Base with a technician and two other welders.” Hux replied calmly, “You will need to be in disguise too. You can hide your faces from us still, but you will need to be dressed differently. If you want to keep me safe as Ren ordered, you won’t argue this.”

The Knight looked as if he very much wanted to argue it, but he bit his tongue and stayed silent.

Jack surveyed the list.

“Welders mask, black bandana’s that can cover the face, overalls and technical tools…this is a lot of stuff, I don’t know if I have enough money for this.” Jack muttered, checking off the most expensive items with one finger.

Hux looked to the Knight – who had informed him he was sometimes called Byrhon – and the Knight nodded. “He’s going with you. He’ll make sure you don’t need the right money.”

“So…we’ll be stealing?” Jack asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” Hux snapped, shifting to show Jack the blaster on his hip. Jack’s eyes flicked to the other weapons attached to Matt and the three Knights.

“Okay, I’ll help you. Give me an hour, I’ll find all the stuff you need.” He said hastily. Byrhon left the cave with him, leaving Techie, Hux, Matt and the other two Knights alone.

Hux could feel Techie’s confusion at the entire situation. He took his brother’s hand and began to lead him from the cave.

“Is it really a good idea for you to be alone out there?” Matt asked.

“We’ll be fine. Whatever has happened I am still your General, you will not order me around.” Hux replied before pulling Techie from the cave and out into the rain of Arkanis. Techie tilted his head back, letting the water cascade down his face, his turmoil calmed by the feeling. Hux smiled, and led Techie further into the forest, until they couldn’t see the cave anymore.

“Is this…is this our home?” Techie asked, glancing around the trees and holding out a hand to watch the water drop onto his skin and roll off.

Hux nodded, “This was our home. We were raised here. I want to explain to you what’s going on, you must be confused.”

“A little.” Techie nodded, “It all happened so fast.”

“I could start at the beginning, but we don’t have to time for all that.” Hux began, and Techie offered a small smile at the weak joke, “Two and a half years ago, I became Emperor of the Galaxy, as was the plan of the First Order. I ruled from here, in Arkanis, and I managed to endear many people in the Galaxy to myself, until I was betrayed.”

“By who?”

“Supreme Leader Snoke.” Hux spat the name and Techie flinched. Hux rubbed his thumb along the back of his knuckles in a calming motion. “He is – or was I suppose – Ren’s master, and he pulled the strings for a long while behind the First Order. He became afraid of me, of the power I had in taking the Galaxy, and the First Order away from his leadership. They would follow me, without question, even if I went against him. So, he plotted against me. He caused a rebellion to break out here, and they attacked me…” Hux paused, wondering how he should word the attack. Techie believed he was Brendol, albeit without his memories, and Hux wasn’t sure he wanted that to change, or what Techie’s reaction would be if he did find out.  
“They tried to capture me so they could execute me, but you stopped them. We got separated. I lost my memories after head trauma, and spent a month recovering them with Ren on Starkiller Base. When I returned to the First Order, Snoke revealed his betrayal to me and had me arrested and ready to be killed.”

“That was when we first met,” Techie murmured, “In dreams.”

“It was. I was so happy you survived.” Hux nodded.

Techie looked up from his palm and right into Hux’s eyes. He had a confident expression on his face, and Hux had a feeling he was egging him to defy his next words. “I know Brendol died.”

Hux gaped at him, blood running cold at Techie’s words. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to form a proper reply. Techie spoke for him

“I can feel your grief for him. And being on this planet makes me feel…strange. Like I died here. Or someone died. Armitage…am I actually Brendol Hux?”

“No.” Hux whispered after a moment, “No not really. You are but…not the original one. My twin brother died in my place so I could escape from the Resistance with my life. I guess he knew it was a betrayal and wanted me to…wanted me to get revenge.”

As Hux spoke the words it felt as it all fell into place. Brendol had known it was Snoke. He had never trusted the Supreme Leader, had told Hux so on multiple occasions. He knew Hux’s first thoughts would not be of betrayal from within, and if he found out that if it was he would have panicked and gone straight to revenge without thinking. Brendol had taken Hux’s place to give him a chance at revenge, not expecting him to be delivered straight back to Snoke because of unforeseen amnesia. It all made sense.

“Armitage?”

Techie’s voice broke through the haze that had descended after his revelation and Hux jerked suddenly as he looked back up, unaware he had looked down. Every time their eyes met the bond between them shifted, and they both felt it. It was stronger than the one Hux had originally had with Brendol and so different. He had been connected to Brendol, had been able to talk to him and feed through emotions, but he had never been able to read them as strongly as he did off Techie.

“You…Snoke had a clone of Brendol made by the Ma-Ma Clan in case he ever needed an incentive to use against me. Just like he had a clone of me made so he could destroy my name if his original plan didn’t work.” Hux continued, beginning to pace as he felt Techie’s confusion shift through a variety of staged until he hit clarity, and with clarity came a terrifying fear that Hux didn’t really want him, he was just using him the same as the Clan before him.

“That’s not true!” Hux exclaimed. “I’m not using you Techie!”

“You’re still grieving, but you’re in the denial stage.” Techie said, his voice shaking, “Armitage you’re manic…I can feel it. Everyone can see it. I don’t know what happened Armitage…not properly but I know it’s still affecting you. This Kylo Ren was right with his assumption, you’re not mentally fit. He should have been here to force you to flee!”

“NO!” Hux shouted, regretting it instantly when Techie flinched away. “I’m sorry! But I’m not running from this! I ran last time and my brother died…you died! That was to protect me, to give me a chance to have revenge, to do something, to get back to friends. I could go back to the First Order, rule again, show the Galaxy that I can’t be beaten and even my brother is still around for the world to see.”

“Is that what you really want, Armitage?” Techie countered, a little more confident now it was becoming clear he was right, that Hux was slightly manic. “Do you want to go back? When you regained your memories, when Snoke told you of his betrayal did you want revenge?! It isn’t what Brendol wanted! It’s not what I want!”

“I was in shock then!” Hux argued, “I was in shock when the Supreme Leader admitted he had betrayed me! And he told me about you at the same time! So many things happened at once I couldn’t keep up.” Hux paused, taking a breath. No matter how many words he spoke it didn’t feel right. Techie’s words felt right. Hux felt manic, felt driven to prove that the First Order could not turn its back on him because Snoke was afraid of his mind, of his intellect. Techie’s existence proved that the Resistance couldn’t win, that even Snoke’s plans couldn’t succeed. Only Hux could.  
“You don’t know what it was like.” He breathed, “The power, the amazing power at your finger-tips, the ability to move the entire Galaxy with one word.”

“I’ve felt that.” Techie murmured, reaching out for Hux. “Coming from you. Armitage…you can’t deny everything because I’m here and the fact that you have your memories because-.”

“How can you keep giving me advice when you don’t know anything that happened?!” Hux snarled, pulling away from Techie’s reaching hands and turning so he could avoid seeing further fear and sadness cross his brother’s features. He felt it regardless. “You only know what I’ve told you and what you’ve pieced together from my feelings. You don’t remember anything!”

“I have Brendol’s memories!” Techie stated firmly. He was scared, regressing into himself the same way he had when Ma-Ma had yelled at him, but he was committed to proving a point to Hux, to helping him. Hux felt guilt for snapping, guilt because he knew Techie was right but his pride would not allow him to admit it.  
“You’re not part of the First Order anymore Armitage.” Techie continued. “Brendol made sure of that when he died. He didn’t just free you from execution he freed you from a life in the Order.”

“I liked life in the Order.”

“Living in the Order nearly got you killed!”

Techie’s voice was raised, frantic, needing Hux to accept his point. He could feel that Hux believed him, knew that Hux had realised how manic he was, how crazy his plan was, but he needed to hear him say it. Hux found he couldn’t help but turn back to look at his brother. Techie was crying, his long hair partially covering his face, the redness surrounding his eyes deepening in his distress.

“I know you think that getting your memories back and finding out what happened and finding me gave you clarity!” Techie sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself, “But it hasn’t! It’s made you worse because it just drove you mad with a want for revenge, with a want to get back the life in the memories but it’s gone Armitage! You have a free pass to go anywhere now and live a normal life! I can’t follow you into the Order. I want to stay with you but I can’t follow you there. P-please don’t go back!”

_He’s right_ , Hux’s mind screamed at him, and he was. Having his memories made it easier to forget the month he had spent vulnerable on Starkiller Base, and the days before that spent hiding on Arkanis, terrified and lost without Brendol. Then, he hadn’t cared about revenge, just getting back to being General Armitage Hux and dealing with his grief and his amnesia. But there wasn’t space in the Galaxy anymore for him as a General anymore, Snoke had seen to that, even if it had been Brendol who had died. And Kylo had seen it as the only outcome of all of this as well, which is why he had made a plan to get Hux into hiding, where he could be just Armitage Hux. Even Techie, with his limited memory and knowledge of the situation, overwhelmed by all the new things he was seeing outside of Peachtrees, could see that General Armitage Hux was no more. Hux had become blinded to it in a mix of panic and anger from the position Snoke had put him in. It didn’t help he had no idea where Kylo actually was, as he could have given a better explanation of the missing part of Hux’s memories after being arrested than Matt did.

“It’s for the best if we just run and hide and let Ren do what he has to.” Hux said slowly, quietly, taking Techie’s hands and removing them from his yellow shirt. Techie looked up, hopeful. “But.” Hux continued, “I can’t run from this knowing Snoke has Starkiller Base. It’s a terrible weapon Techie. Maybe one day you might remember why. I have to do something. And then…then I’ll allow Matt and the Knights to follow Ren’s original plan.”

“Okay.” Techie nodded. “I’ll help you.”

“Thank you.”

The rain had gotten heavier as they had been arguing, but neither had noticed. Techie was shivering now, cold and damp, and Hux hugged him tightly. The tight knot of pressure in his chest that had materialised upon awakening in the shuttle burst, and Hux couldn’t help but cry. He cried into Techie’s shoulder, and Techie cried too. The entire situation was a mess, but they could fix it. Together. Hux knew his first priority had to be Techie now, his precious brother that he had thought he lost. If Hux had had to choose between a second change with his brother or the First Order, instinct said his brother while pride said the Order. And Hux, for once, didn’t want to follow his pride.

\--

Byrhon came to find them after he and Jack had returned to find them missing. Hux and Techie had stood hugging each other and crying in the rain until they couldn’t anymore. Their tears had dried, and then they had simply stood in each other’s arms, silently, comforted by each other.

“We have the supplies, General.” The Knight said to announce himself. “We should move soon.”

“Okay.” Hux nodded, pulling back from Techie and using the commanding voice he had perfected so well as General to hide the crack in his voice. “We’re coming.”

Matt, Jack, and the other Knights were examining the materials when Hux and Techie walked back into the cave accompanied by Byrhon.

“These are for you, Emperor.” Jack said immediately after spotting them, pointing to a pile of clothes and a wig he had placed to the side out of all the stuff he had taken. Hux examined it, and found the black coloured wig similar in style to Kylo’s hair and it made him want to roll his eyes at the irony.

“I’m not an Emperor anymore, or a General for that matter.” Hux stated firmly, looking through the clothes. “Let’s get the plan straight first before we get changed and go. This plan is not so we can re-join the First Order, or to take control again. It is simply to destroy Starkiller Base. If you do this for me, I’ll allow you to follow through with whatever Ren’s original plan was. Understand?”

“Do you…want me to come with you?” Jack asked, a little confused at his own role.

“No.” Hux shook his head, “Thank you for your help Jack, but you don’t need to come with us. As for the plan, we need to destroy the planet if we can. And there’s a way to do it, from inside the Base. I had a self-destruct mechanism built into the planet, secretly, just in case we needed it. During the Resistance attack two years ago it was very nearly activated, but when it became clear the damage they had done was reversible with work, we didn’t need to.”

“Seems a bit of a strange thing to build into your superweapon.” Matt frowned, “It really doesn’t make sense, you don’t exactly seem like the kind of person to assume that the weapon is going to be attacked to the point that it needs to be destroyed.”

“I like to cover all angles.” Hux said flatly. “And it’s helpful now. There are people working on Starkiller, and we need to get them evacuated. Luckily, when we were on our way here I checked the First Order communication system, and Captain Phasma is on the planet with some Stormtroopers to oversee the repairs. She will help us.”

“Are you sure?” Matt interupted again, crossing his arms.

Hux glared at him. “Yes. She’s on my side, I’ve already contacted her. She’s hated Snoke since the beginning, she’d never follow him. Phasma, and you two,” Hux pointed at two of the Knights, “Will evacuate the planet as best you can. You’ll have an hour to get as many people as you can, and make sure they believe they’re still working on the planet. Matt, Techie, Byrhon and I will be going to trigger the self-destruction mechanism, and planting explosives to make it worse. I know where to go and what to do, so when we get to the planet I can give you a better idea of what your personal roles are.”

“And what do we tell Lord Ren?” Byrhon asked. Hux glanced at him. He had a feeling the Knight agreed with him, that he thought the plan was a sound one and that destroying Starkiller was a good idea. But the other Knights he wasn’t so sure, and presumably with Kylo not around Byrhon held the authority. If they followed Hux’s orders they’d be going against direct orders from Kylo, but they had already done so by returning Hux to Arkanis.

“You don’t tell him anything.” Hux replied coolly after a moment of examining Byrhon. “He doesn’t need to know. And besides, wherever he is in the Galaxy, he’ll soon learn of what’s happened. And then he’ll know regardless.”

“We shouldn’t be going against him.” One of the other Knights, the one Hux had shot, stated, “We should just knock him out and go on with the original plan.”

“I’m sure Ren would love to hear you had to take me kicking and screaming, and subdue me using the Force. It does mess with the brain, I hear, to be subdued so much against your will. Snoke has already done it to me, and so did Matt although not nearly as well.” Hux said nonchalantly, his eyes boring into the Knights even through the helmet they wore. “But yes, he’d be thrilled.”

“We are doing this.” Byrhon interupted before the Knight could reply, “For General Hux’s sake. If he will go quietly when Starkiller is destroyed, then we will help. Lord Ren would trust his instincts were he here.”

“Are we done then?” Hux asked. No more objections came. “Good. Let’s get changed. Techie and I shall get dressed first and make for the shuttle with Matt. You three will then get changed, giving you the chance to hide your faces with the welder gear. Captain Phasma informed me that a call was just sent for welders to come to Starkiller, so we shall pose as them. She will have no objections when she meets us.”

Byrhon nodded, and the Knights turned away. Jack did as well after a moment, and Hux sorted through the clothes he had been brought. They were First Order regulation, and he wasn’t surprised Jack and Byrhon had been able to find some overalls with the insignia on, it would help their disguises. The clothes were a bit big on his thinner frame, and they nearly buried Techie as he climbed into them, only stripping his wet clothes when Hux told him to, so they could dry in the shuttle.

The overalls went on first, followed by heavy boots and a utility belt that would carry all a welder’s tools. Hux slipped his blaster into the belt as well, hidden by the welding torch. The belt helped pull in the overalls and make them look less awkward, and when Hux had finished dressing himself he was torn between the genius of the plan and the horror of being seen dressed in such drab clothes. Swallowing down his pride, remembering his realisation when arguing with Techie, he turned to the wig. It still reminded him of Kylo’s hair, but wiry and not as full. Matt stepped forward to help him secure it, although he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. Still, between them they managed to secure the wig, and the welder’s mask. Hux pulled it down over his face fully and then lifted it up so it was at a right angle with his forehead. It would serve to block his face from the many cameras on Starkiller, while the bandana he tied around his nose and mouth would help cover his face and make him harder to recognise. It was his red hair that gave him away, and when Jack handed him a mirror he barely recognised himself.

Techie was stuck with his wig, shorter and brown in colour. His long hair didn’t help.

“Here.” Matt said quietly, pulling a small bobble from his pocket. Or Kylo’s pocket, Hux realised. Gently, Matt tied Techie’s hair up and secured it under the wig. The welder’s mask he secured next helped to hide the strange lump his hair left at the back of his head, and Hux tied the bandana around Techie’s face before turning to Matt.

“Do you have your technician clothes?” He asked.

“In the shuttle.” Matt nodded.

“Good, now that we’re sorted we’ll head back and you can change.” Hux ordered, “While you three sort yourselves out and hide your faces. Jack, you’ve done me a great service and I won’t forget it. When this is over, I will reward you in some way.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to.” Jack waved his hands in embarrassment, flushing at the praise. “I’m happy to help, really. Um…are you sure this is a good idea?”

“It’s probably not.” Hux admitted quietly, “My brother doesn’t seem to think so, but either way we’re doing this. Thank you again Jack. You should head back before anyone misses you.”

Jack nodded, but he lingered until Matt and Techie joined them. Byrhon promised to have the Knights dressed and back on the shuttle within fifteen minutes, so Hux left them to it, taking his clothes with him. The journey back to Scaparus was quick, and nobody spoke. Hux was finalising the plan in his mind, running through Starkiller’s blueprints and mapping the easiest way to get to the inner workings of the weapon from the Hangar Bay. He was also planning the evacuation. He had no idea how many people were on Starkiller, and he would have them evacuated if he could, but he also accepted that many people would die to bring an end to this weapon. In a way it seemed fitting.

“Armitage,” Techie whispered, taking Hux’s hand. “I’m scared.”

“I know.” Hux whispered, “I know Techie, but it’ll be alright. Starkiller is my design, I know how to destroy it.”

“I’m not scared about the plan failing.” Techie clarified as the shuttle came into view and Jack bade them farewell. “I’m scared that if you go back to something that you created, something that gave you power, you’ll lose your way again.”

“I won’t.” Hux promised, “You’re my priority Techie. Like you said, I’m not part of the First Order anymore. And that’s fine. Well, it has to be fine. Trust me Techie, if I start to fall you can save me. You always do.”

Techie nodded but didn’t reply. He wasn’t confident in his ability to save Hux, but just hearing the words from his brother made him feel better.

The shuttle was ready for departure and Matt was dressed in his own clothes by the time Byrhon and the other Knights came back. They had used the materials Jack had brought to fashion themselves new masks that allowed them to pass as welders, and it had a rather impressive effect. Hux nodded in approval, before sliding into the pilot’s seat. Byrhon took the co-pilot seat.

“Let’s go.” Hux ordered, “To Starkiller Base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kylo will be MIA for a while lmao, I'm gonna focus on Hux /o/
> 
> BUT THEY WILL REUNITE  
> I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER I LEFT IT ON AND THE WAY I WROTE THIS! BUT I FEEL ITS PRETTY EFFECTIVE
> 
> thanks again for the comments and kudos and all you guys do you're all amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's differs further from the original plan and goes after Snoke. Kylo meets with Leia to discuss the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is nearly finished /o/ the next chapter may be the last, but if it gets really long I'll split it into two!!
> 
> thanks for all your comments and kudos and views you guys are all amazing!!!!  
> I haven't beta read this chapter at all so if you find any mistakes, let me know!!!
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed the fic so far and look forward to the end!!

 

 

“I-it’s cold.” Techie whispered as the ramp the shuttle lowered and the chill breeze that penetrated even the hangar bay of Starkiller blew in. Hux squeezed his hand momentarily before walking down the ramp, trying to disguise the military stiff posture in his walk. Matt walked normally, Techie looked shy, and the Knights were stiff in their movements too, uncomfortable at being out of their normal uniform.

Phasma was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp, alone. It would have been easy for her to make it clear that one small group of welders did not require a Stormtrooper unit to oversee their arrival. She would be plenty, and they would be thoroughly searched. Hux approached her, and it took her a minute to recognise him thanks to the wig and the bandana.

“We’re here to work on Starkiller.” Hux said, throwing in some of his mother’s accent that he had picked up from the other servants who had come from the same planet. “Show us the way.”

“Watch your tone, mechanic.” Phasma said, her voice metallic through her helmet. Hux had to hold back a smirk at her words, merely ducked his head and gestured for the others to follow him as he followed Phasma.

She marched confidently down the corridors that Hux knew so well until they reached a loose wall panel she had prepared earlier. Hux entered first, and Phasma last. It was crowded, there wasn’t a lot of room for them all and Hux found himself pressed between Techie and Matt. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Matt himself didn’t have an extremely muscled, toned chest and stomach, which shouldn’t have been so distracting but was. Phasma cleared her throat, clearly able to tell Hux’s mind was wandering. It tended to when he was in highly dangerous situations, which in itself made the situations even worse.

“General I never thought I’d see you return to Starkiller.” Phasma said. She saluted as best she could in the crowded space, then looked around the others gathered there.

“This is Matt, a radar technician.” Hux began as ways of introduction, “My brother Techie who we’ve just rescued from Peachtrees, and these three are Knights of Ren.”

“Matt I know.” Phasma nodded, “He’s slightly obsessed with Kylo Ren and caused quite a ruckus when his powers materialised two years ago.”

Matt scowled but said nothing, which was most likely in his best interests.

“I heard the Knights of Ren are under Snoke’s control.” Phasma continued.

“Not all of us.” Byrhon replied coldly, “There are those of us still loyal to the true leader of the Knights. And we’re here to help.”

“Enough with the suspiciousness!” Hux snapped, “We can get to distrusting each other later, we have a planet to destroy. Captain, how many personnel are on Starkiller?”

“One contingent of Stormtroopers just to keep the workers in line. About one hundred technicians and mechanics, with more droids than anything else.” Phasma replied immediately, “I did a headcount before you arrived, General, it shouldn’t take long to evacuate.”

“You have an hour.” Hux said, “That’s how long it will take us to get to the level we need to be, set the explosives and get back to the hangar bay. Make sure you, the personnel on Starkiller and the Knights accompanying you are off the Base within an hour.”

“And if there are delays General? If you do not return in the hour?” Phasma inquired.

“Then I’m either dead or trapped.” Hux stated, “There will be droids here programmed to recognise me even through disguises knowing Snoke. Whatever Ren’s plan with the Supreme Leader, he will have made a move just in case. Do not wait for me Captain. If we are not back within the hour, leave us a shuttle and escape.”

“We cannot leave you.” The Knights said in unison.

Byrhon shifted. “I will be with him, I will make sure he gets back in time.”

Nodding, the Knights backed down and allowed Hux to continue laying out the plan. “Captain, you will deal with the Stormtroopers as you see fit, give them any order you can think of to get to them to the shuttles. The Knights will deal with the others, while making them think they are still working on Starkiller. Get going now, we’ll give you a head-start.” He ordered.

“Yes General. I hope to see you on the other side of this.” Phasma said softly, placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder. Hux offered her a small smile, pulling his bandana down so she could see it. Phasma left, taking the two other Knights with her, and leaving them slightly more room within the walls of Starkiller.

“We need to go a few levels down to be able to activate the self-destruct mechanism without being found out by the cameras.” Hux continued, “Matt, Byrhon, you’re going to spreading explosives on the higher levels. They’re kept in the storage rooms which I will take you too in a moment-.”

“I know where they are.” Matt cut in, “I can take him.”

“And I told you I’m not leaving you.” Byrhon added.

Hux fixed him with a cold stare. “No offence meant but you’re too big to get to where I need to go. I purposefully put it in a place that would be hard to get to. Techie and I are the only two who are small enough to fit.”

Byrhon shifted, and Hux was sure he was smirking. He had become good at reading people in masks from all his time around Kylo. “You’re not small General. Neither is he.”

“Height wise no.” Was Hux’s only reply. “Now, you spread explosives at the strategic points I showed you earlier. They’re easy to get to from the base, and in a shuttle as well. Take one, go there, and set them. When the self-destruct mechanism begins, the explosives will help. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” Byrhon nodded. He stepped forward and pushed Hux away from where he was still standing between Matt and Techie, advancing until he was pressing him against a wall. Hux kept his expression cold. “You best not die General. Lord Ren will be most displeased if you do.”

“I’ll be one less thing for him to worry about.” Hux hissed, “If he cared he wouldn’t have tried to send me running without being here himself and sending some technician as his replacement. Now step back, before I force you to.”

He had pulled his blaster from his belt and pressed it to Byrhon’s stomach as he had been speaking, and Byrhon stepped back as ordered. Hux turned to Techie.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“I-I am.” Techie nodded, “I…I can help you.”

“I know.” Hux agreed, “I knew you would argue if I said you weren’t coming. Let’s go.”

Matt led Byrhon one way, glancing back only once as Techie and Hux moved quickly through the corridors. The disguises worked well, and the few technicians and droids they passed didn’t recognise them. Hux was more worried about the cameras than the people in the hall. He had a blaster for a reason, but if Snoke was clever he would have had hidden Troopers on the Base in case Hux did appear there in an attempt to sabotage him. It was entirely possible that he knew about the self-destruct function built into Starkiller. Hux had hidden it from all plans Snoke had seen, but Snoke was powerful, and had been in Hux’s mind more than once, that Hux was sure of.

When he was sure no one was watching or following them, Hux pulled Techie down a different corridor than he had told Byrhon and Matt they would be taking. A few corners and quick checks to make sure no one was there and they ended up in Hux’s old office on Starkiller. As soon as the door slid closed Hux locked it.

“Armitage what are we…umm what are we doing in here?” Techie asked, reaching up to pull off his welder’s mask.

Hux caught his hand, “Don’t do that, there are cameras here too. We can destroy Starkiller from this room, we don’t need to go anywhere else.”

A worried look passed over Techie’s face. “Are you going to kill them? M-matt and the others?”

“No.” Hux shook his head, pulling Techie over to the consoles set up on one side of the room. Hux barely needed to use them, and he only ever did use them when he had been working on blueprints and recording the daily messages sent out through the entire First Order but they would now serve another purpose. “They’ll still have an hour to get off Starkiller. But we’ll be gone long before they do.”

“Why?”

“I don’t trust them.” Hux replied quickly, turning the consoles on and plugging a datapad that had been on his desk into them. “I don’t trust this situation. The last thing I remember before I woke up was Ren coming to kill me. Matt says it was him, but how do I know that? And when I ran into you, they looked like they were about to kill you. I don’t trust any of this.”

“But…they brought us here. They’re following your plan?” Techie sounded confused, unsure, but he took the datapad Hux handed him without question.

“How do we know that?” Hux asked, “How do we know they aren’t going to bring the Stormtroopers down on top of us? Techie, can you hack into this for me. Into the coding. You’re looking for Starkill.er. When you see that, launch it.”

Techie nodded and set to work, his fingers flying over the datapad as Hux worked on the consoles themselves. The Starkill.er was the name he had given to the self-destruct mechanism, but it was encrypted and hidden and he knew Techie would be able to hack it. Brendol would have been able to do so as well. Once the application was launched Hux would be able to set the time limit he wanted to bring Starkiller down. His hands shook as he hovered over the console. This was his child. Starkiller was everything to him, had been everything to him, and then he had fired it.

Watching the destruction of Hosnian Prime from the safety of the weapon, Hux had promised himself that the weapon would never be fired again unless completely necessary. Snoke had tried to get him to fire it again on the Ileenium System when they had found out the Resistance was there. The Resistance had attacked and broken the weapon and though angered, Hux had also been relieved. He hadn’t needed Starkiller to take the Galaxy, just to make sure the Galaxy knew what punishment was coming if they didn’t follow him. A weapon like this was a master deterrent, but Hux didn’t need it now. He would not return to the First Order. No matter how tempting it was, no matter how much he wanted to bring up the recording software and reveal himself to thwart Snoke’s plans, and become General again, he couldn’t. Techie was terrified of the Order. He didn’t know them, and to him they were just as bad as the clan that had him for as long as he could remember. Hux wasn’t going to lose his brother again, even if it meant sacrificing the Order. It was worth it. He’d lost everything anyway.

“It’s launched.” Techie whispered, “Are you sure about this Armitage? Where are we going to go when we leave?”

“We’re going to cut the head off the First Order.” Hux replied as his own hands flew across the console now, putting in the authorisation codes to activate the programme. He had to set a time limit, and he chose one hour and ten minutes, giving the others a little more leeway to realise that Hux and Techie had already left. “We’re going to Snoke.”

“Snoke?”

“He’s the Supreme Leader, the one that controlled everything and led to my downfall. And Brendol’s death. Your creation. That’s the only thing I can thank him for right now I suppose.” Hux spat, “We’re going to kill him. With Starkiller gone and Snoke dead the First Order can evolve in another way.”

“Impressive.” Another voice said. Hux whirled around, hand going to his blaster and found Matt standing in the doorway, leaning casually on the frame as if the door hadn’t just been locked. He was wearing Kylo’s lightsaber on his hip but he didn’t look as if he wanted to attack them. Hux drew Techie towards him anyway, pushing his brother behind him. Techie was shaking.

“What do you want? Where’s Byrhon?” Hux demanded.

“He’s gone to get the explosives and set them up as you asked.” Matt replied, “And he sent me to find you.”

“And you knew we were here how?” Hux asked, blaster focused on Matt. He was Force sensitive but he wasn’t strong. Hux doubted he could deflect a blaster bolt, not yet. He could read minds, control people and wipe their minds, but deflecting the shot from a well-trained General was a different story.

“We’ve known about your plan since you formed it on the way to Arkanis.” Matt replied airily, “Byrhon figured it out first and told the rest of us. Really, General, you’re in the company of Force users, and Kylo Ren always said you thought loudly.”

“And you’re what…here to stop me?”

“No. I’m here to stop them,” Matt gestured behind him. Hux stepped forward to give himself a better view of the corridor and found two Stormtroopers dead on the floor. There were no obvious wounds on them from a ‘saber, meaning Matt had most likely used the Force to kill them. “And allow you to do what you need to do. Then I’m coming with you, to Snoke.”

“Are you serious?!” Hux found himself shouting, “You’re not coming with us anywhere!”

“You can’t take Snoke down alone, Byrhon said. Even if Kylo Ren has hurt him, he’s still strong.” Matt argued, his own voice rising. Hux glared at him, unafraid. Matt glared right back. If they had been doing this a year ago, Hux would have had him disciplined for insubordination, but here he didn’t have the power. And he had to think of Techie.

“I’m not intending to bring him down by my own power.” Hux said, forcing his voice to be quiet. “I have other methods.”

Matt raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. “Just do what you need to do General.”

Resisting the urge to punch Matt in his annoying face – which probably would have been a bad move since from what Hux had seen he was a lot more volatile than Kylo could be and his power over the Force was nowhere near as stable – Hux turned back to the console. Techie was already working there, having known exactly what Hux was trying to do. He had probably picked it directly from Hux’s mind while they were arguing.

Hux joined him. Techie glanced at him and offered a small smile, which Hux returned. 6th They worked together, fingers flying across the keyboard. Matt stayed mostly silent, arms crossed and near the door as the brothers worked. Techie kept glancing at him, made nervous by his presence, but Hux ignored him.

The silence grew between them until Matt had to break it. “Why are you doing this?” He asked. “Destroying the First Order?”

“I’m not.” Hux replied. “I’m not destroying the Order. There are those within it that will be able to grab demand and bring the full might against the Resistance with more freedom then there was under Snoke. This is to help the Order evolve and do what it must do to regain control, without giving Snoke the future he wanted.”

“So why not just kill Snoke and leave Starkiller alone?” Matt asked.

Hux glared at him. He had never hated anyone as quickly as this except for Kylo, but there was something about the deadpan way that Matt spoke, the cocked eyebrow, the annoying anger that crackled beneath the surface and how he just couldn’t grasp the finer things of a plan. Techie looked over at Matt as well, his blue eyes refocusing on him and his shoulder slightly hunched. Matt stared back.

“This weapon does not need to be fired again for the Order to take the Galaxy again.” Hux explained, slowly, as if he were speaking to a child. “I promised to decommission it, and if the Order was to bring it back again, the Galaxy would turn against them. At least if Starkiller is destroyed, the Order can’t go backwards.”

“So, you’ve really kept your values?”

“Yes. Now please shut up, we’re trying to work.” Hux ordered.

Techie stepped back to let Hux finish, not knowing the code that was needed. He was twitching and shivering despite the many layers they were wearing, and Hux stopped for a moment to draw Techie closer into a hug.

“It’s okay,” He murmured, “Everyone will be fine. We’ll be out of here soon.”

“I…I know.” Techie replied. He was stuttering a lot more now than when Hux had first met him. He was nervous and cold, his fingers nearly blue as Hux rubbed them between his own. “I’m sorry Armitage I’ll…be fine.”

“Hey, what does Kylo Ren’s eight pack look like?” Matt interupted. He had come further into the room and was watching Hux with an intent stare. Hux rounded on him, unable to keep the incredulous expression off his face.

“Are you serious?!” He exclaimed, “Like, actually serious? Do you think this is the time to talk about Kylo Ren?!”

“Well you’ve seen it.” Matt said sullenly, “What’s it like?”

“I don’t want to talk about Ren!” Hux snapped, “For all I care right now, Ren can go and burn since he decided to do this and leave me with you and his crackpot team of Knights. His plan was flimsy at its best, and only just gave me enough to work with to form my own! So I don’t want to talk about-.”

He was cut off by the feeling of the Force tightening around his throat. Matt was glaring at him, his anger triggered by Hux’s rant about Kylo, and he was reacting with the Force. Hux was even sure whether the blonde man knew he was doing it. He didn’t make a sound, although Techie knew immediately what was happening.

“P-please stop!” He cried, taking a few steps towards Matt. “Don’t hurt him! He’s…he’s all I have!”

His pleas seemed to break through, and Matt released Hux. Techie rushed to him, trying to pull his scarf aside and look at the bruises left there, but Hux caught his hands to stop him.

“I’m sorry…General.” Matt ground out, “I can’t always control myself.”

“Clearly.”

Turning his back on Matt, Hux clicked on the programme he and Techie had been programming and executed it.

“Take Techie to the shuttle and get it prepared to leave. I know you don’t know how to fly a shuttle, but Techie…you can get the information from my mind.” Hux ordered, “I need to pick up some supplies before we go.”

“I want to come with you!” Techie said immediately, “Please don’t leave me, Armitage.”

“It’s not like we don’t have the time to all go together.” Matt agreed, “Byrhon told me not to let you out of my sight.”

“Fine. But make it quick. We need to get out of here before anyone else notices that we’re here.” Hux sighed in annoyance, stalking from the room and gesturing for the other two to follow him.

\--

Snoke’s planet was barren when the shuttle approached it. Hux kept his blaster close to his chest, sitting in the pilot’s seat and steering the shuttle to a landing strip. He assumed this was the view Kylo got as well whenever he came to see Snoke, could imagine Kylo’s face the first time he had seen it, barren and lifeless and so empty of anything relating to promise. Hux had never been here before, but he had felt Snoke’s power even through the holo, standing on the Finalizer, or Starkiller, and talking to him. He had expected it to be ten-fold on his own planet, but Hux could barely feel anything.

Matt and Techie were somewhere else in the shuttle. Hux could sense Techie’s contentment, so he was content to allow them to be together. Touching down on Snoke’s planet was surreal, the ground shifting slightly under the shuttle, and Hux sat for a moment, considering their plan and what they were about to do. Snoke was extremely powerful. Kylo had never been able to resist him, unless Matt’s story was to be believed and he had since learned how to following his training. Hux didn’t have any memories of Kylo going against Snoke. But if he had, if he had injured him, Hux may have a chance.

“General.” Matt’s voice broke Hux from his thoughts. “You need this, right?”

He handed Kylo’s lightsaber over. When Hux had first noticed it, he had been sceptical to believe it was real, and even more so to believe it was actually Kylo’s. So Matt had activated it and proven to him that it was Kylo’s. He had been disguised as the Knight, he needed to complete the image with the right weapon.

“I don’t need it, but it seems fitting to end him with it.” Hux replied, standing and taking the ‘saber. Matt was armed with a blaster pistol, and when Hux followed him from the cockpit he saw Techie holding a weapon as well. “Oh no, you’re staying on the shuttle this time.” Hux stated firmly.

“Armitage no…I can’t watch you walk in there alone!”

“No way. Snoke will kill you without a second thought. He’ll play with me first. I can’t kill him if he kills you first.” Hux snapped, “It’s not happening Techie.”

“P-please don’t yell!” Techie stammered, “Please.”

“I’m sorry.” Hux murmured, taking Techie’s hands and taking the pistol from him. “But I can’t knowingly walk you into danger. Please Techie.”

“I’m scared. I don’t want to be alone. I want to help.” Techie whispered. He looked so vulnerable, and Hux was tempted to agree and allow him to come but he knew Snoke too well. The Supreme Leader would know they were already there, and if Hux brought Techie with him, Snoke wouldn’t hesitate to kill him to break Hux again. He had lost one brother, he wasn’t losing another.

“Ren should have a comm on him.” Hux said, changing tactic in hope it would convince Techie to stay put. “He always carries one, ever since I ordered him too. It shouldn’t be any different now. I need you to try and contact him Techie. Can you do that for me?”

“I know what…what you’re doing, Armitage.” Techie murmured, “Is it really that dangerous in there?”

“Yes.” Hux breathed, He stepped closer to Techie, reaching up to gently cup Techie’s face and stroke his cheek. His brother’s eyes were still red-rimmed, the bionic eyes put into him irritating him every second. They whirred softly as Techie refocused on Hux now he was closer. “I want to be able to run away with you Techie. When this is over, and I can leave the First Order behind without any regrets.”

“That’s never going to be true.” Techie stated quietly, “You’ll always regret leaving them. But you’re comfortable with the idea of doing so. Of us being together and living together as brothers. With Matt. And Kylo Ren.”

Hux frowned, “Who said Matt could come?”

“He can’t go back, he’ll be branded a traitor. You know it. And I do too.” Techie replied, “He has to come with us Armitage, please.”

Glancing at Matt, Hux saw the apprehension on his face. He had never thought ahead about what he would do when the play Kylo had concocted was over, and the fact that returning to the First Order would mean a traitor’s death bothered him.

“I suppose he can then.” Hux agreed, “If only because I know he can help protect you.”

Techie smiled and nodded. “I’ll stay here. Try and contact Kylo Ren. You go and do what you need to.”

“I wonder what Kylo Ren is doing.” Matt sighed, “Probably something awesome.”

Rolling his eyes, Hux secured his and Techie’s blasters to his belt and pushed Matt out of the way. “Come on, we’ve got a monster to kill.”

Prior planning would have come in handy, Hux thought, as he and Matt scaled the mountainous area that served as Snoke’s base. The entrance was fairly easy to see, and not so easy to get to. Kylo probably had no problems, Hux considered, as he could use the Force to help him. Matt could have as well, if he had been trained enough.

“Are you going to have enough energy to kill him after we’ve climbed this thing?” Matt huffed. He had changed back into Kylo’s clothes, a last minute distraction for Snoke while Hux made his move, and climbing in them was proving difficult.

“That’s what you’re here for.” Hux ground out, “To distract him long enough so I do.”

“I have a…bad feeling about this.” Matt groaned, dragging himself up the last part of the climb and holding out a hand to help Hux.

Hux was regretting the decision not to get rid of his disguise as he forced himself to stand on shaking legs. He wanted to walk into Snoke’s room, reveal himself in a dramatic way, and then kill him. It seemed he had acquired Kylo’s flair for dramatics in the two years they had been together.

“Do you remember the story?” He asked Matt.

“Yeah, I’m Kylo Ren, and you’re a prisoner. Or something. Why did we even need a story?” Matt replied, annoyance creeping into his tone, “I mean, you could have just gone in and killed him.”

“I feel like Kylo would be proud of me for doing it this way.” Hux shrugged. “Or something.”

“Kylo Ren would be happier if you were in hiding on the planet he chose for you, not galivanting around the Galaxy trying to destroy things.” Matt retorted.

“Succeeding, not trying. A nice word for you though, I thought you only used small words.” Hux corrected him.

Matt glowered at the insult.

Hux straightened his clothes and stretched, making sure the blasters and ‘saber were in easy reach, and then walked straight into Snoke’s residence. Their footsteps echoed on the stone walls, and Hux walked with confidence, despite never having been there before. There was a metallic smell in the air. Large double doors loomed at the end of the corridor and Hux walked to them, knowing Snoke was behind them. Or whatever was left of Snoke. He knew the smell of blood, knew it from the countless battle simulations from his time at the Academy that hadn’t quite been just simulations. Matt was wrinkling his nose, not used to the smell and not liking it.

“So what do you want me to do?” He asked quietly.

“Just take me in, as if I’m a prisoner or something. Don’t say anything. It doesn’t matter.” Hux replied, “Let’s just get this done.”

Matt raised a hand and the double doors slid jarringly open, allowing them access to Snoke’s main audience chamber. The floor was bloodstained, and Hux’s stomach turned when he noticed the headless clone of himself lying in the middle of the chamber. Snoke was kneeling next to it. He was bleeding still, and his breath was laboured. Hux counted at least six lightsaber wounds to his body, but there was power still in his eyes when he lifted them to look at Matt and Hux walking towards him. Recognition flashed across his face at Matt’s state of dress, and something that looked like fear. Hux felt the thrill of excitement that the Supreme Leader was afraid of Kylo. And apparently too weak to tell it wasn’t really Kylo.

“Who is this you’re bringing before me!” He demanded. His voice was low, gravelly, and there was a hint of pain in the tone. Whatever Snoke was, he was mortal. He felt pain. And he knew death when it came for him.

Matt stayed silent, as Hux had ordered him too.

“You don’t recognise me,” Hux spoke instead, stepping forward towards Snoke, and withdrawing his blaster pistol. He fired, aiming for Snoke’s shoulder. As expected, Snoke’s hand came up and caught the bullet Hux had fired at him, staring down at it and frowning. He had been expecting an energy blast, something he could stop and leave crackling between them. As he was examining the bullet it burst, and sprayed Snoke with liquid.

The effect was instantaneous. Choking at the shock, Snoke reeled backwards, panicking and attempting to cast the Force at Hux, to hold him in place, to no avail. Hux grinned, reached up and removed the bandana and wig from around his head, revealing the identity Snoke had already guessed.

“Hux.” The Supreme Leader choked out. “What have…you done?”

“Force Suppressants.” Hux replied lightly. Matt stepped back, a little perturbed at being so close to something like that. Hux didn’t blame him. “We have a stock on Starkiller, in case Ren every went crazy and we had to subdue him. Did you think I’d walk into your lair, not knowing what state you were in, without the upper hand? It’s like you don’t know me at all.”

“So, the form he killed was really a clone?” Snoke chuckled, standing up and facing Hux. He was tall, but not as imposing as the Holo. The shot that Hux had fired had been a concentration of Force Suppressants that would have brought down an army of Jedi, so he had nothing to worry about from Snoke. Not that he had ever. Anger boiled in his veins as he recalled their last conversation, where Snoke had taken credit for Brendol’s death.   
“Was this his plan all along then? To weaken me enough so that you could take your revenge, Hux?” Snoke asked, looking down at Hux with a passive expression. He seemed too accepting, and it filled Hux with trepidation.

“I don’t know what Ren’s plan was.” He said, trying to keep his voice level. “And I don’t care. I’m here of my own volition to end you.”

“And you think you can?” Snoke asked, “You think that was enough suppressant for me?”

“If it hadn’t been, you’d have killed me. Or him, by now.” Hux replied smoothly, nodding at Matt, who was trying not to draw attention to himself.

“Ah. The false Kylo Ren you brought to distract me for a moment. You are right though, General. I cannot fight back. Kylo made sure of that when he killed the clone of you. Even had you not used suppressants, you still would have been able to kill me.”

“Why are you being so accepting of it?” Hux asked. “Why?”

“There is no pain worse than being split from the Force.” Snoke explained. He kept his eyes fixed on Hux’s, and Hux became convinced that Snoke was telling him the truth. “And if you were to kill me I would be reunited with it.”

“So it’s painful.” Hux murmured. He raised the same pistol again and fired. The bullet hit Snoke this time, exploding upon impact and depositing the suppressants directly into his blood stream. The force of the bullet sent Snoke to the floor and the burn of the suppressants in his system drew an inhuman noise from him. It sounded like shrieking, but not with any human sounds Hux had ever heard.   
“Is it as painful as getting your soul ripped in half because you followed the plan for the First Order to a tee and scared the one pulling the strings because you weren’t ‘Force sensitive’? Is it as painful as losing your memories and the first thing you remember being the death of your family? Is it as painful as thinking the person you gave your heart to, that gave their heart to you, has betrayed you based on the words of a crazed psychopath of a master?”

“You think you’ve suffered,” Snoke gasped. “You don’t know the meaning of the word.”

“I’d love to stay and discuss what you believe to be suffering, Supreme Leader, but I have a life to be getting on with. And you have a meeting with death.” Hux snapped, his patience running out.

He grabbed Kylo’s lightsaber off his belt and ignited it. Snoke flinched at the sound and Hux felt a rush of power. With an unpractised yet accurate swing, Hux took off Snoke’s head cleanly. Kylo’s lightsaber hummed in the air. Matt wretched in the corner. He was unused to death. Hux wasn’t sorry he had had to see it.

Snoke’s head rolled, stopping just clear of Hux’s foot. The air in the room changed immediately. Whatever power Snoke had been hoarding in this place, whatever he had put into the walls in the audience chamber disappeared. It felt like any normal room. Matt stumbled at the force of it.

“Is that…is that it?” He asked, stepping forward now the deed was done.

“He looks dead.” Hux confirmed. “Do you feel any other life forms?”

“No.”

Hux toed at Snoke’s head, before kicking it, hard, into the opposite wall. It made a loud cracking sound as the skull broke against the stones, and Matt turned a little green. Hux found his hands shaking as he powered down Kylo’s lightsaber and dropped it. His entire body felt numb. He had killed Snoke. The First Order had lost their Emperor and General, their Supreme Leader and the leader of the Knights of Ren in one hit more or less. They would have to develop in other ways, with the New Resistance on their doorstep. The weight of what he had done hit Hux like a sucker punch, and he went to his knees with a gasp. It was done. Starkiller was gone. Snoke was gone. He was free.

“You weren’t exactly a peaceful technician.” Hux stated, speaking to Matt to try and calm himself down, “Why does the sound of cracking bones bother you?”

“It’s different when a nose is breaking because you hit it.” Matt replied, “That’s disgusting. Do you need help?”

“No.”

_Armitage…are you okay?! Your mind is going crazy!_ Techie’s voice resounded in his head and Hux grabbed hold of it and savoured it. He hadn’t heard Kylo’s voice in his head since waking up on Peachtrees, and Hux wasn’t even entirely sure he could feel his presence either.

_I’m fine,_ Hux thought as calmly as he could, looking down at his shaking hands. _I’m fine. I’m coming out to get you. Just stay in the shuttle._

_There’s someone else here, Armitage._ Techie’s panicked words sent shock down Hux’s spine, and he lurched to his feet. Matt saw Hux’s expression and began to run back to the shuttle. He didn’t need an explanation as to what was going on, he just knew it was something to do with Techie. Hux was glad, he didn’t think he’d be able to get proper words out if he had tried. They had to stumble back down the cliff that had led to Snoke’s residence, but neither of them cared.

_I was stupid!_ Hux chastised himself, _Techie would have been safer with me._

How they managed to get onto even ground without injury was beyond both Hux and Matt, but neither of them stopped to question it. They ran as fast as they could, just in time to see another shuttle fly overhead, straight towards their shuttle, and Techie.

_Techie! Get out of the shuttle! Start running to us!_ Hux shouted. His blood felt like ice, panic making it hard for him to properly coordinate his movements. This felt too much like the ambush Snoke had set for him on Arkanis, when Brendol had saved him. At least if Techie was running towards them they could help more. He still had his blasters, and Matt was still armed, they could cover Techie as he ran.

Their shuttle came into view. The ramp was down and Techie was running awkwardly towards them. He was crying, scared, and relieved to see them. He ran straight into Hux’s waiting arms and Hux hugged him tightly. Snoke was dead. Whoever this new enemy was, Hux would kill them too, and they would rue the day they tried to face down Armitage Hux. Matt didn’t seem as sure about fighting them. Pushing Techie back, Hux glanced at Matt and made a split-second decision.

“Stay behind me and keep him behind you.” He ordered, moving Techie so he was stood behind Matt, and stepping forward so he blocked the clear line to both of them. “Use the Force if you can to help us, but stay out of the way and protect Techie.”

“O-okay.” Matt agreed. He wasn’t used to combat like this. Getting angry and getting into fights with other technicians and crew members was easy, especially when they riled him up by talking about Kylo Ren. There was no life or death involved there, just angry words from his supervisor and empty threats of further punishment if it carried on. One slip here could kill him. But looking at Techie’s terrified expression, and Hux’s determination, Matt knew he had to stand tall. He wasn’t a coward. He could do this.

The unknown shuttle landed smoothly next to theirs, and Hux held his breath as the ramp lowered with a cloud of steam covering the exit. It wasn’t Kylo. He would have sensed him straight away, and Hux didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. Whoever it was probably wouldn’t be happy that-.

“Byrhon!” Hux exclaimed, breaking off his train of thought as the Knight of Ren appeared from the steam, accompanied by the two others they had left on Starkiller. They were no longer disguised, dressed in their black robes and helmets again, and they approached Hux with a cautious steps.

“What happened to the Supreme Leader?” Byrhon asked when he drew level with Hux, “I can’t feel his presence.”

“He’s dead.” Hux said flatly, “I killed him. Starkiller?”

“Gone.” Byrhon nodded, “Exploded just as you planned. Pretty sure the entire Galaxy saw it considering the amount of explosive packed on it.”

“And the personnel?”

“We evacuated them all. Captain Phasma too. I gave her a message to take to the First Order, something I reckon you’d want to say. ‘General Hux and the Supreme Leader are dead. Do not descend into chaos. The New Resistance is a new enemy and requires new ideas to fight it. Allow these ideas to flow. Change and evolve and make sure the Galaxy once again bows to the First Order’. Not as poetic as you, but it got the point across.” Byrhon was smirking under his helmet.

“Thank you.” Hux murmured, “How safe is this planet?”

“No one else was here except for Snoke.” Byrhon shrugged, “So we should be able to rest here. We need to contact Lord Ren and explain what has happened. But first, let’s get rid of Snoke’s body.”

“Can you…see to that?” Hux inquired, “I…don’t think I can go back in there just yet.”

“Sure.” Byrhon nodded, “When we’ve cleared the place we’ll come and get you. Matt, come and help us.”

“No.” Techie and Hux said immediately, “He stays with us. He’s Force sensitive, he’ll be our first indication if anything is wrong.” Hux added.

“Fair enough.” Byrhon shrugged, “Alright, well, go into the shuttle. It shouldn’t take long. And if you do manage to contact Lord Ren, tell him what we’ve done. He needs to know.”

“Do you know what he’s doing?” Hux asked as the Knights went to walk away.

“No.” Byrhon replied, “We don’t know. Whatever he’s doing, it’s a secret to us.”

\--

Ahch-To wasn’t hard to get to, Kylo reflected, as his shuttle landed at the only place available for him on the cluster of ruins and islands littering the planet’s otherwise watery surface. He could sense a lot of presence on the island, but most notable were Leia’s, Luke’s and the scavenger girl. Luke and the girl were somewhere deep inside the island, but Leia was waiting for him at the shuttle dock. Kylo could see her from the viewport of his shuttle.

She had a grim expression as he docked and exited the shuttle, robes swirling in the light breeze of the island. He felt slightly naked without his normal lightsaber, but it served Matt more than him right now.

“General Organa.” He greeted her, glad the vocoder would distort his voice and hide his discomfort at meeting her.

“Ben.” She said in response.

“That’s not my name anymore.” Kylo said before he could stop himself. “It’s Ren, if you must call me something.”

“Very well,” Leia conceded, although she did not look happy about it, “Ren. Then I must also make a request. If we are to speak, remove your helmet. I want to see you.”

Kylo hesitated. He didn’t want to see the look on her face when she saw his yellow eyes, a sign of one becoming a Sith. But, if she had been willing to try and use the name Ren, he owed her that at least. And so much more, but Kylo didn’t want to consider that. He reached up and removed his helmet with an audible hiss, holding it loosely at his side and locking eyes with Leia.

She gasped, and her hand came up as if to cup his cheek. He jerked back away from her, and she dropped her hand when she realised what she was doing.

“B-…Ren. Your eyes. What has he done to you?” She asked. The sadness of the words struck a part deep inside Kylo and he felt his eyes try to well with tears. He forced the feelings down. He was there for Hux. No one else. He wasn’t here to reunite with Leia, or get her opinion on him.

“He made me stronger. I am balanced now.” He said shortly, “You asked for me to remove my helmet and I did. Please do not comment on my eyes again.”

“Alright.” Leia murmured, “To business then. What do you want? I was surprised to hear from you, even more surprised to find out you were coming in person. Have you…decided to return to us?”

“No.” Kylo growled, “No, I’m not coming to you. But I’m not going back to the First Order either. I’m here to arrange terms for myself and General Hux.”

“Emperor Hux is dead.” Leia stated, confusion edging into her tone. She did not sound sad about the situation, but Kylo was partially glad to hear she didn’t sound too enthused by it either. Leia would have wanted peace, and a proper punishment for Hux other than death, if there had been any other way. “So, you best explain yourself before you attempt to arrange terms.”

“I intend to but I need to ask first, will anyone interrupt us?”

“No. Poe is close by, as is Finn, to provide me with assistance should I need it. But they will not interfere.” Leia confirmed.

“Very well,” Kylo said, echoing her words. Leia’s lips curved slightly in a smile. Kylo grimaced. “If they overhear any part of this conversation and you agree to my terms then they must not ever act on their own personal feelings. They killed…Hux in the first place.”

“I cannot promise or guarantee anything,” Leia warned, “I am not the leader of the New Resistance. But if the terms we come to are peaceful I will request they abide to them.”

“They will be peaceful.” Kylo said firmly. “General Hux is not dead.” He began, starting bluntly. Leia’s eyes widened in shock and her right hand twitched. Kylo knew it was a muscle reaction to wanting to reach for a blaster, as if Hux was going to appear from nowhere and shoot her down. The image made Kylo feel torn between another grimace and a smile, since it was ridiculous.   
“He is a twin, and his twin brother Brendol Hux took his place and died for him. Hux lived, although he suffered amnesia about becoming Emperor. That’s why we didn’t reveal him to be alive, I was helping him regain his memories before he tried to retake the Galaxy.”

Kylo paused, wanting to see what Leia’s reaction was so far. Her eyes were narrowed but she didn’t speak, as she didn’t have enough details yet to understand what it is Kylo wanted.

“When we returned, Snoke revealed that he was behind the attack on Hux. The freeing of Poe and Finn and the other Resistance members, and the ease with which they took Hux and killed him, it was all Snoke. He wanted to bring Hux down and take full control of the First Order himself, because Hux could have taken all control from Snoke had he wanted to.” Kylo continued.

“So, you finally realised what Snoke is.” Leia interupted. The relief in her voice was unmissable and it made Kylo feel slightly uncomfortable. “I’m glad you’re free of him, Ren.”

“I’m not. Not really. I can still feel his presence. But he doesn’t control me any longer.” Kylo corrected her, “What I need from you, General Organa, is a promise that you won’t come after myself or Hux. Snoke he…made a clone of Hux’s brother, and I sent my Knights to rescue him. Hux doesn’t want to be part of the First Order anymore. I…can’t tell you if he’s renounced them, or if he just wants the chance to live with his brother in safety now he’s lost him once, but he doesn’t. I know he doesn’t. And I will follow him.”

“Ren-.”

“Please let me finish.” Kylo requested smoothly before Leia could properly interrupt him. She nodded. “I’ve found a planet in the Unknown Regions. It has a small trade with other planets, and enough on it to fully sustain a life there. I would never leave it. Nor would Hux. If we did, if we ever tried to leave and get involved in the war, or in the Galaxy again then…I expect you to try and hunt us down.” He paused, took a breath, and continued, “But if we remain on the planet, please let us live in peace. It’s all we want.”

“I can sense the sincerity coming from you,” Leia replied slowly, considering Kylo’s words as she formed an answer, “But how do I know it is the same for General Hux?”

Kylo opened his mouth to reply, desperate to prove to Leia that Hux didn’t want to be part of the Order anymore. Before he could speak he sensed someone approaching and turned to face the stairs. It was Poe, and he was running with an intense need towards them. He didn’t even acknowledge Kylo, but ran straight to Leia.

“General!” He exclaimed breathlessly, “I’m sorry to interrupt but…this was broadcast out over the Holonet a few seconds ago and you need to see it.”

He handed Leia a datapad with a holo of Starkiller Base projected out of it, so Kylo could see it to, and his heart jumped into his throat when he heard Hux’s voice. Leia and Poe looked shocked as well, but none of them spoke.

“ _My name is General Hux, of the First Order.”_ The voice said. It sounded younger than Hux’s voice now, and Kylo realised it was a recorded message. “ _What you see in front of you is Starkiller Base. I can only assume the Galaxy now knows the power of this weapon. If this message is playing, then the auto-destruct sequence has been activated on this Base and soon it will explode, destroying it completely. This was placed in the design by myself to make sure that this weapon could not be used except for its intended purpose. Whatever the reason that Starkiller is about to be destroyed, long live the First Order.”_

Hux’s recording fizzled out and the holo of Starkiller was all that was left. There was a timestamp in the corner, evidence that this holo was live, even if Hux’s monologue hadn’t been. Kylo kept his eyes focused on Starkiller, wondering what Hux had done. When Matt had taken him from the Base he should have taken him to Peachtrees, retried the clone, and then taken Hux to Malata, to await Kylo’s return so he could fully explain. Clearly that plan hadn’t been followed, but he didn’t understand why. How had Hux convinced not only Matt, but three of his own Knights, to go against Kylo’s original plan?

The holo of Starkiller Base suddenly exploded outwards in a large explosion, the planet completely decimated in the blast. Kylo shielded his eyes from the brightness.

“What shall we do, General?” Poe asked, “I mean…this can’t be real can it?”

“Get our closest units to fly there,” Leia replied, every bit the General she had denied being to Kylo a few moments ago. “Get to the coordinates of Starkiller Base and find out if it’s destroyed.”

“Yes ma’am!” Poe saluted and hurried off again. He was met by Finn at the top of the stairs and they hurried off together.

“It was Hux.” Kylo stated as Leia looked at the live holo again. “Hux did this.”

“Why?” She asked quietly, “Why would he destroy his own weapon?”

“He decommissioned her.” Kylo pointed out, “He didn’t want to use her again, just knowing she was there was deterrent enough. Snoke was going to fix her, and use her again. He wouldn’t allow him to do that.”

Leia chewed her bottom lip as she considered the debris pouring into space from the destroyed planet. “When we’ve confirmed the destruction was real, we can talk.” She eventually said, “It shouldn’t take more than a day, we have squadrons in that area. In the month you were off the grid, we had a lot of time to regroup.”

“I know.” Kylo muttered, “I always knew. I shall wait on my shuttle. You can contact me when you’re ready to talk.”

“Thank you, Ren.” Leia’s voice was soft, and she looked as if she wanted to embrace him. She didn’t, choosing to turn and walk back up the steps slowly to wherever they were living on the planet. Kylo turned as well and walked back to his shuttle. Hux was definitely up to something. What would the destruction of Starkiller prove? Why hadn’t he just gone with the plan? Cursing him, Kylo was tempted to call out with his mind but fear held him back. He knew Hux’s last memories of him would be Matt appearing in his clothes and knocking him out to take him to his death. Hux should hate him. But that didn’t mean Kylo couldn’t confirm protect him.

\--

Leia was true to her word. Within fifteen hours she had messaged Kylo and told him she was ready to talk. This time, she would come aboard his shuttle, to give them some semblance of privacy. Kylo quickly tidied it with the Force, and left his helmet sitting at the table. He lowered the ramp and when Leia arrived she walked up it with a solemn look on her face.

“Starkiller Base has indeed been destroyed.” She informed him, “You say it was General Hux that did this?”

“If Hux programmed this into Starkiller then only he would have been able to activate it.” Kylo nodded, “So he would have had to be on the base to do so. He destroyed Starkiller to stop Snoke from-.”

A pain ripped through Kylo’s mind as he spoke and sent him to his knees. Leia rushed to his side, exclaiming the name “Ben” and grabbing his shoulders like there hadn’t been years of separation previously. Kylo didn’t know what was happening, what the pain was, but it was coming through the Force and it was blinding. His vision swam, there was a roaring in his ears and his entire body was shaking. Forcing himself to concentrate, Kylo examined his mind as best he could. Everything was in working order, the only thing missing was Snoke’s presence. The warm weight of Hux against his mind was still there, although closed off from Kylo’s side until he was going back to him, but Snoke was gone.

“Ben! Answer me! What’s happening?!” Leia’s voice sounded strained and Kylo realised suddenly she could probably feel it too. The Force was temporarily unbalanced. Snoke was dead. Kylo didn’t know how he knew, but Snoke was dead. And whatever presence the Supreme Leader had once left in his mind was disappearing.

“Snoke.” Kylo rasped out, pulling himself from Leia’s grip when the pain began to subside as quickly as it began, “Snoke is dead.”

“I felt the imbalance.” Leia confirmed, “How do you-.”

“I felt his presence disappear!” Kylo snapped. “Snoke is dead. Hux…it had to be Hux. How could he have…Snoke wanted me to kill Hux. But I didn’t. I swapped Hux with a clone and killed the clone and attacked Snoke. Weakened him. Hux…killed him.”

“Slow down,” Leia said soothingly, “Slow down and speak to me. Explain your plan to me, Ben.”

“Stop calling me that!” Kylo shouted, stumbling to his feet and grasping the edge of the table for purchase. “When we returned to Snoke, he ordered me to kill him. I swapped Hux out for a clone, something Snoke made just in case he needed to pose as Hux before takin the First Order as his own. I found another Force sensitive person, someone on Starkiller, and I formulated a plan. He took Hux, and I took the clone. I killed the clone, and I attacked Snoke and weakened him. I was going to give his location to you, so you could do as you pleased with him but Hux…Hux must have gotten their first.”

“He really is intent on leaving the First Order.” Leia said.

“No. He wants the First Order to continue. I said yesterday that I didn’t know, but I do now. I know. He wants the Order to fight, but he just wants to make sure it’s not under his or Snoke’s influence. Mu-…General Organa please, let us live in peace. It’s all we want. Hux has been broken, he just needs to live.” Kylo knew he sounded close to begging, but he needed to go to Hux, needed to know what he had done, and why. He needed to know Hux was alright.

“Ren,” Leia began, struggling with the word as it was so close to Ben, “Had you come to me with this request without any proof of General Hux’s desire to leave the Order I would have had to detain you and refuse.”

Kylo bristled, his hand twitching towards his lightsaber. The look on Leia’s face made him freeze, as if he were a kid with his hand in the cookie jar again. She smiled afterward, and Kylo relaxed.

“I’ve not finished. You were clearly unaware of Hux’s plan to destroy Starkiller or go after Hux, I can sense that from you. It could have been a ruse, Luke said, but I know you, and I can feel your confusion and annoyance that he didn’t follow your plan.” She paused when Kylo nodded, frowning angrily at the reminder. “Luke has agreed that you are not going to go any further down the path to the Dark Side than you already have. He does not sense a future for you in any conflict between the Resistance and the Order. Nor does he sense one for General Hux.”

Kylo looked up, hopeful.

“There are some conditions to me agreeing to your terms.” Leia warned him. “We must know the name of the planet and the location. Patrols will come regularly around the planet to make sure you haven’t tried to leave. If, within five years, you have made no attempts, the patrols will lessen. They will never go away, Ren, I hope you understand that.”

“I do.” Kylo agreed, unhappy but willing to agree to some terms in order to get his own confirmed.

“Secondly, you are to keep in touch.” Leia said. “You have a datapad. I have one. It doesn’t have to be often Ren, but we want to make sure we made the right choice. And I don’t want you to need anything but not be able to get it since you can’t go off planet. If you are in dire need, we will bring you things.”

“That’s…a nice offer. I think I can do that.” Kylo nodded.

“Thirdly, make sure this works.” Leia said firmly, “I’m giving you and Hux a chance Ren, please don’t mess it up.”

“I won’t,” Kylo promised, “I really won’t. So you won’t follow me off Ahch-To? You’ll allow me to go and find Hux and bring him to the planet and allow us to live?”

“You have my word that the Resistance will not bother you as long as you follow the terms of the agreement, and for the patrols.” Leia nodded. Kylo could see she was sincere, could sense it through the Force, and he couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on his face. He stepped forward to hug Leia, then stopped and stepped back again. She smiled sadly.

“Thank you.” Kylo settled for instead, “Thank you. I shall leave now.”

“Be careful, Ren.” Leia murmured, holding out her hand and taking Kylo’s in her grasp. Kylo let her, knowing this would be the last time he would see her and his heart felt heavy for the idea. “And know I love you.”

“I know, mum.” He whispered, unable to stop himself, “I know. I love you too.”

Leia hugged him then, briefly but tightly, and pulled him down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Now to go to him.” She murmured, “And be happy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god this chapter is a monster :L it's so long but it lost it's effect if split into two so!! I'm sorry lmao
> 
> i love this verse so much I'm thinking of making this a series. The other fics will most likely be oneshots, or short chapter fics just set in the same universe. Domestic fluff and maybe some Techienician, and definitely a lot of Kylux /o/
> 
> I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who's stuck with this fic to the end!! And for all your comments and kudos and just anyone who's read the fic!! It's been so fun to write and I'm so glad it's been enjoyed by people!! You can find my tumblr [ here ](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com/) if you want!
> 
> (for more info on why I chose the things I did for this chapter like the planet and such, see the end notes /o/)

 

 

Snoke’s residence was well stocked with food, spare clothes and guest rooms, more so than Hux had ever believed it would be. It was only when he saw the Knights walking the corridors with confidence that he remembered that they occasionally came here, as did Kylo, so Snoke would need sustenance for them. And maybe for himself. Hux still wasn’t sure what he was.

Byrhon removed Snoke’s body from the audience chamber and burned it. Snoke’s skull he fixed back up, stripped the skin and muscle from, and presented the skull to Hux. Not entirely sure he wanted it, Hux had accepted it anyway and it now lay in the room he had chosen as his own. Hux was in there too, with Techie. It had only been a day since Snoke’s death, and Techie had slept most of it as soon as Hux had tucked him into one of the beds at night. Hux had wandered the halls of Snoke’s residence, feeling slightly dizzy and sapped of all energy, only returning when he sensed Techie waking up.

“Armitage…” Techie murmured as he blinked his eyes open and sat up, stretching. Hux crossed to the bed and sat down on it. “How long have I been sleeping?”

“A good few hours,” Hux replied, “You needed it.”

“I guess.” Techie whispered, eyes on his hands as they curled in his lap. Hux reached into his pocket and withdrew some bacta drops he had found in a small Medbay set up at the back of the property. He had no idea what it was for, or who Snoke had assumed he would be hosting in there, but he had found some good medical equipment, and the drops would help with the irritation Techie felt from his eyes.

“I’ve got something for you,” Hux said as he held the drops out. “For your eyes. I know they irritate you.”

“Thank you.” Techie smiled, taking the drops and unscrewing the lid. Hux watched him apply them with a skilled hand, and wondered how many times Techie had had to do things like this before.

“Do you mind if I ask about your eyes?” He asked quietly.

Techie blanched but nodded, the way he was twisting the bedsheets in his fingers the only sign that he was nervous.

“Were you made with them?” Hux continued slowly, “Or were you given them?”

“I was…I was given them.” Techie mumbled, “By Ma-Ma she…um she was annoyed because…even though I was a-a clone I couldn’t um…I couldn’t constantly watch s-screens.”

“How did she give them to you?” Hux asked, his stomach turning as he already knew the answer before Techie spoke.

“S-she dug my e-eyes out. And r-replaced them.”

“I knew it,” Hux hissed, “I felt it. We were…travelling to the main part of Starkiller to meet Snoke and…I felt the pressure, and the pain at my eyes. I didn’t know about you then, I just had a feeling you existed, but I felt your pain. I heard your screaming. Techie…I’m so sorry!”

Techie shook his head, a sad expression on his face. “It wasn’t…it wasn’t so bad I mean…I-I could see better afterward and…it was h-horrible.” He sobbed the last word, his false bravery crumbling under Hux’s intense gaze. Hux gathered Techie into his arms and allowed him to cry into his shoulders.

“You’re safe now Techie.” He murmured as his brother cried, “You’re safe with me. I’ll protect you.”

“I know.” Techie murmured, “I know Armitage. I’ll protect you too. Can you…tell me about Brendol?”

Hux jerked at the name but didn’t release Techie. “Why?”

“I…don’t have a lot of h-his memories.” Techie explained quietly, “But I’d like to…to hear about him and know what he was like. What we were like.”

“We’re going to make our own memories.” Hux stated firmly, “We’re going to make memories as brother’s Techie, so if you don’t regain any other memories it’s okay. But we can talk about Brendol if you want to. Do you have…any memories at all? Snoke said they implanted the memories in you, but that you didn’t know how to access them.”

Techie was silent while he considered the question. They remained hugging as he did, tightly holding each other, each resting their cheek against the other’s shoulder.

“I have something.” Techie whispered, “I think. We’re only young, and we’re sitting in a garden? It’s raining. We’re under a canopy, and you’re reading a book out to us. I was…Brendol was upset about something and you took him outside to cheer him up. The book was from our…from your mother?”

Hux drew a sharp intake of breath at the description, and Techie felt him smile against his shoulder. “It was. We were sick once and…our father was away. The servants looked after us and a woman from the kitchens would bring us all our food. It was our mother, but we never knew it until much later. She brought us a book. It was our favourite.”

“You’d always smile whenever we read for it.” Techie nodded, “I loved seeing you smile like that.”

“You’ll see lots more.” Hux promised, “Do you have anything else?”

“No.” Techie shook his head, “Just that one. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Hux smiled again, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

“Just…h-how you were together. How should we be?” Techie stammered, “I just want to h-hear you talk.”

“Let me tell you about the fall of Arkanis.” Hux decided, “It’s the only good story I can give you about our father.”

Techie nodded. Hux pulled back and pushed Techie back down onto the bed. He lay down beside him, and they lay side by side, hands entwined, as Hux began to speak.

“We were young, about six years old I think. The fight between the Empire and the Republic was getting more heated, and Arkanis ended up in the middle. The Academy that Brendol Hux Snr built was destroyed, but there was an order given that he was to be saved from the destruction. Apparently, the order extended to his son as well, since the Empire was unaware he had twins somehow.” Hux paused for breath, and to steel himself.  
“Brendol Jnr was scared. Crying, and he didn’t want to leave. I think he knew that our…mother was there on Arkanis somewhere, and that she wasn’t coming with us. We were all at the Academy at the time, I can’t remember why, and the building was on fire.  
“The men from the Empire came to extract our father. He demanded that his sons be taken as well. They agreed there was room for one son. He denied this, and said that both his sons had to come. We were in pyjamas and coats and slippers, not ready for going running through a burning building and war-torn world, but he wouldn’t leave us behind. I don’t know why. It would have been easy for him to just leave us there to die, and pretend we had been caught up in the fighting, but he wouldn’t. He was panicking, terrified, and I think he saw his own mortality at that time.”

“Was he really that bad?” Techie asked quietly. “I don’t remember.”

“Yes. No. Sort of. I don’t really like talking about him outside of this story.” Hux shrugged as best he could.  
“Back to Arkanis then. He shielded us from the destruction. He carried us, one on each arm, and made us face his shoulder so we weren’t looking. It was…sweet. When we were on the shuttle Brendol Jnr couldn’t stop crying, and begging to return home. And our father sang for us. It wasn’t a song he had ever sung before, and he explained to me once before his death it was a song he had heard our mother sing. She had sung it to us the last night she had had us in her company. And he remembered it. Remembered her. And he knew it would calm us.”

“Do you remember the song?” Techie inquired.

“I do.” Hux murmured, “Do you want me to sing it for you?”

“If you don’t mind.” Techie confirmed, squirming a little bit in embarrassment.

Hux nodded and shifted again so he was in a better position before he began to softly sing, his voice slightly raspy. “ _I'd rock my own sweet childie to rest_ _  
In a cradle of gold on a bough of the willow…_ ”

Techie was silent through the entire song, moving only to lie on his side and watch Hux with his bright eyes. He wished he could cry, but the bionic eyes allowed him no tear ducts. Hux sensed his sorrow and elation at the song, and squeezed his hand.

“… _Sleep, baby dear,_  
Sleep without fear,  
Mother's two arms are clasped around you.” Hux trailed off at the end of the song and they lay in silence for a moment. He had started crying after the first few verses. He didn’t remember his mother singing this to him, but he believed Brendol Snr’s words that she had done so before giving the twins away. It wasn’t something he could hear without growing emotional anymore. Techie felt the same, but had a little more trouble expressing it. His shoulders were shaking with sobs, even as his eyes remained dry.

“It’s beautiful.” Techie managed to say, his voice tight, “Thank you for telling me, Armitage.”

“I’ll tell you any stories you want.” Hux yawned as he spoke and Techie smiled fondly.

“You should get some sleep Armitage, I can sense that you’re still messed up over killing Snoke.” He said, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Hux wanted to shake his head, but found himself too sluggish to do so. The song, even when sung from his own lips, made it hard for him to stay awake.

“We have our whole lives to talk about Brendol Jnr.” Techie whispered, his thumb rubbing the back of Hux’s hand in a soothing motion, “Right now we can sleep.”

“Yes.” Hux agreed with a sigh, “Yes. Sleep with me, Techie.”

“I will.” Techie nodded, “I will.”

\--

When Hux finally woke up it was to a knocking at the door, a sharp pain in his head and dizziness that seemed to be getting worse. Techie was still asleep, draped over Hux’s body and mumbling as he twitched. Hux extracted himself to stop the knocking before it woke Techie, and found Byrhon at the door.

“Lord Ren is currently landing.” He stated, “I thought you’d like to know.”

A myriad of emotions flooded Hux at the news, anger winning out over them all, and the pain in his head was shoved to the back of his mind. Byrhon looked amused.

“I’ll come shortly.” Hux stated, “He can wait for me.”

Shutting the door, Hux went back to the bed and slowly shook Techie awake.

“Hey,” Hux said gently as his brother’s eyes opened, “Ren is here, and I’m going to speak with him. You can come if you want.”

Techie nodded as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. “I’ll come. I need to meet this…Kylo Ren person everyone keeps talking about.”

“He’s not that impressive.” Hux said drily, “But that’s fine, you can come.”

He grabbed Snoke’s skull from the side as Techie climbed from the bed and flattened down his shirt and hair. Smiling, Hux moved over to help him. His own hair was a mess, but he didn’t have anything to slick it back with, so he styled it as best he could and straightened his own clothes. He took hold of Techie’s hand and together they walked from the room and out towards the landing strip outside Snoke’s residence, where Kylo would be waiting for them.

Hux expected his anger to last, but as soon as he saw Kylo descending from the shuttle that had brought him here, helmetless with panic in his yellow tinged eyes, the anger faded away and relief filled him. He didn’t release his grip on Techie’s hand, although his feet were telling him to run to Kylo. He was still mad at the Force user for his original plan and assumptions about Hux. And the way the plan had been executed. Techie squeezed his hand this time in support, and Hux shot him a small smile. They stood still, allowing Kylo to stride up to them.

“Hux!” He exclaimed as soon as he reached them, “What the hell have you done?!”

“Better than you assumed I would.” Hux sneered as best he could. Kylo seemed to recoil from the words, and Hux suddenly felt the warm weight of the other man at the edge of his mind. The sensation had been gone for so long it’s reappearance shocked Hux and he stumbled slightly from the feeling. Techie gripped him tightly, concerned, but Hux rubbed his hand gently to comfort him.

“I had a plan, a safety net in place for you and you just…purposefully put yourself into danger?!” Kylo snapped, “Why?!”

“You owe me answers first!” Hux commanded, “And a lot of them, Ren. Now, are you going to come inside?”

“What happened to Snoke?” Kylo demanded, “At least tell me that?!”

Hux cast the skull forward where it landed at Kylo’s feet and told him all he needed to know about Snoke’s fate. Kylo’s face went pale at the sight, but he held his nerve and Hux felt the triumph and pride in his mind at Hux’s actions. He may be angry because Hux hadn’t followed the plan, but he was extremely impressed by what Hux had managed to do.

“Come inside, and we can talk about the rest.” Hux ordered, already turning on his heel. Kylo’s eyes passed over Techie, and the man recoiled, hurrying after Hux and tightening his grip on his brother’s hand. The Knights kept out of their way, but Matt met them by the door, the awe on his face at Kylo’s appearance clear.

“Kylo Ren!” He said quickly, “I tried to-.”

“I know.” Kylo cut him off, “And Hux is about to explain how he managed to worm his way out of following my plan, so you may as well come too.”

Matt nodded and followed them. Hux took them to the dining area of Snoke’s residence and took a seat at the table. Techie sat next to him, and Matt took a seat on Techie’s other side when Hux gestured him to. Kylo sat opposite Hux. They stared at each other for a moment before Hux spoke.

“My brother, Techie, although you knew about his existence.” He waved at Techie, who was using his long hair to hide his face so he didn’t have to look at Kylo. “And Matt you know as well. He’s given me a basic explanation of your plan, and I’d like a better one, Ren.”

“First, I want you to tell me what happened when we went to see the Supreme Leader.” Kylo said, “I didn’t see anything, and I woke up to him telling me you were a traitor. So, what happened between you?”

“You can’t guess?” Hux inquired, hoping he sounded bored and distant. He wanted to hug Kylo, kiss him and bury his fingers in Kylo’s hair, but he couldn’t. He wanted answers. He wanted clarity. He wanted something more before that happened.

“Don’t do this Hux.” Kylo sighed, “I’m tired. You’re tired. Let’s just…tell each other.”

“Fine.” Hux agreed, “Fine. We entered the room, and Snoke knocked you unconscious. He then proceeded to introduce me to the clone of me he had made, after admitting he did indeed have a punishment planned for me. He made it to replace me, and he had it made long before I became Emperor, in case he needed it. But he didn’t tell me what the reason was first, he gave me all my memories back first.”

“Did he take them from you?” Kylo asked.

Hux smiled wryly, “I asked him the same thing, but it was trauma that did that. He just had the power to give them back. They rushed in, it was painful. But there was one he forced me to view properly. The attack, and the rescue by my brother. I had to relive it.”

His stomach heaved as he spoke about it, and Techie grabbed his hand again. Hux felt the pounding in his head come back with a vengeance, a steady throb behind his eyes as if a migraine was beginning.

“I’m fine,” Hux murmured, smiling at his brother, “In that memory I realised Snoke was behind the attack. He told me that I was too intelligent, too powerful, too enigmatic a character, and the clone itself was to replace me so there was a version of me that was easier to manipulate. I wasn’t afraid of the Force, of him, of you, of anything. The Galaxy was delivered to me and I tamed it myself without needing the Force. And it scared him. I was the Emperor that the First Order and the Galaxy needed, but not the one that he wanted.”

“I knew.” Kylo nodded, “I guessed. After he tried to show me that you’d betrayed us. But I’ll explain more in a minute, I assume you’re not done?”

“No.” Hux confirmed, “I’m not. He accused me of trying to steal you. And then he revealed Techie to me. After that you woke up.”

“And he told me you were a traitor.” Kylo repeated, “And he got you taken away. I’ll tell you what he said to me, and how the plan came about now then.”

Hux hoped Kylo could sense he was grateful for that, and the smile that graced Kylo’s face told him that he could.

“He showed me visions of you plotting against the Order, from years ago all the way up to ‘supposed attack on Arkanis’ as he put it. You planned everything, that you had become a double agent just before becoming General. I never believed any of it, but as Snoke was showing me the visions I realised that he couldn’t actually control me anymore, and I could convince him I was thinking things that I wasn’t. So, I made him think I believed him, and I began formulating a plan to get you out.” Kylo paused for breath, eyes flicking to Matt.  
“While I was considering my options, I discovered Matt on Starkiller, working to get the weapon operational again. He was Force sensitive, although his powers had only awoken after the Force shifted when the scavenger found Luke. Having someone else on the Base that was Force sensitive was really helpful. I had reached out to the Knights, and found only three were still loyal to me. The rest swore loyalty to Snoke. Byrhon promised he would organise the Knights still fighting for me and bring them to Starkiller to help.”

Hux nodded, but bit his tongue to stop himself from mentioning how extremely convenient that seemed. Kylo had told him before that the Force had ways of working that gifted those using it everything they needed whenever they needed it. It was best not to question for all these people had come together at the right time to defeat Snoke.

“The plan was simple at first. You had mentioned a clone of your brother, and Snoke had said that your actual brother was working on Peachtrees. I had Matt investigate Peachtrees first, finding out all he could about who was there, and who your brother was working for. It was relatively easy. When he presented his findings of Peachtrees to me I got him researching planets in the Unknown Regions, to find a place we could take you so that you would be safe and could live. He chose Malata. And I agreed. While he was working, I was finding out where the clone was, and was convincing Snoke to allow me to bring you to his planet, that it would be more symbolic to kill you there. He agreed and left before us, which gave us a lot more freedom of movement.  
“When the time came, I had Matt dress as myself and gave him my lightsaber. He was haphazard with the Force, but he could do the main things I needed him to, namely using the Force to subdue you.”

“That was what I wanted an explanation about.” Hux interupted before he could stop himself. “Why did he have to look like you? What exactly did that achieve, except nearly breaking me, again?”

“I needed you to think I believed Snoke’s story, in case Snoke looked into your head.” Kylo explained quietly. “I’m sorry.”

Hux didn’t speak, just made a non-committal noise and waited for Kylo to continue.

“Matt came to get you, and I woke up the clone. You both believed you were going to your death, and we knocked you out at the same time. It would be convincing for Snoke no matter which one he looked at.” Kylo continued, his hands flat on the table and his eyes fixed on them. “Then Matt took you to Peachtrees, where the Knights went through floor to floor and rescued your brother. I took the clone to Snoke, and killed it. I also attacked Snoke, successfully, injuring him. I intended to leave him severely injured and give his location to Luke Skywalker and the scavenger so they could dispose of him, but you did it for us.”

“You’re welcome.” Hux said.

Kylo’s lips twisted in a small smirk, before he carried on, “After I attacked Snoke, I tracked down where Luke was hiding, on a world called Ahch-To. General Organa and other members of the Resistance were there as well.”

“And why were you searching for them?” Hux inquired, eyebrows rising. Kylo could see the distrust in his eyes. “Have you had a change of heart, Ren?”

“No.” Kylo said sharply, “No, I wanted to make sure that no one would come looking for you.”

“The world thinks I’m dead.” Hux said flatly, “Why would they come looking for me?”

“Just in case.” Kylo shrugged, trying to not seem affected by Hux’s lack of caring. “I told them you were alive. And I bartered for your freedom. When Starkiller Base blew up I convinced Leia it was you. And she agreed that it was. She accepted that as long as we stay on the world I’ve chosen, we can live a normal life. No one will chase us. No one will arrest us. You, me, your brother, we can live in peace.”

“How nice of you to do this for us Ren.” Hux sniffed, “Going to such an extent as to see your own mother. Now, explain to me why you thought I would happily abandon everything without a fight? Do you know me at all?”

“Snoke was controlling you, keeping you subdued, and I knew you’d just regained all your memories.” Kylo explained, “I was worried about your mental state. Can I know what you did now?”

“It’s obvious.” Hux stated, “We destroyed Starkiller to stop anyone from ever using it again. And I killed Snoke as revenge for him setting in motion the events that led to Brendol’s death. Thankfully you’d weakened him, but I had enough Force suppressants to bring him down even if you hadn’t. Don’t be mad at your men, Ren, they did their jobs well. I just didn’t give them any choice.”

Kylo nodded. “Can we speak privately?”

“No.” Hux replied, “Not yet. I believe you’re going to be taking us to another planet? Well, let’s get ready to leave then. When you’ve found me a place I can ‘live in peace’, we can talk.”

Kylo bristled at Hux’s dismissal, but he accepted it when he delved into Hux’s mind briefly. He was conflicted, angry at Kylo for abandoning him, for making him believe that he was going to die, for misjudging his character when awaking. At the same time, he was glad Kylo was back, glad he had all his memories of their love, happy that Kylo would go to such lengths to protect him. He needed time. But his was of sound mind, Kylo noticed, now he had a new connection with Techie. It was good. He missed Brendol dearly, but Techie helped numb some of that pain.

“I’ll speak to my Knights.” Kylo said, standing. Hux stood too. Techie and Matt followed suit, both feeling a little uncomfortable at the clashing of Kylo and Hux. “We’ll get the shuttles ready to leave. Malata isn’t far.”

“I’ll take Techie and Matt in one shuttle.” Hux said immediately. “The Knights can take the shuttle they came in, and you can go in yours as well. I’ll follow you.”

“Okay.” Kylo agreed, hiding his disappointment well. With that decided Hux swept from the room, Techie glancing back once as they did.

Matt waited for a moment.

“You did good, Matt.” Kylo said, “Thanks for your help.”

“Oh…yeah well you needed me so I did what I could…” Matt stammered, his cheeks flushing a little. Kylo rolled his eyes but patted Matt softly on the shoulder as he walked out of the room, leaving the blonde technician alone.

\--

The Knights were quick in gathering the materials they would need to get to Malata and set up there, Kylo found, which left him with barely any time to consider how to approach Hux. It was an unideal situation, but with constant checks on Hux’s mind, Kylo was able to make sure Hux was okay. And they would work past this. They had to.

Sitting at the viewport of his shuttle, Kylo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really should have known Hux wouldn’t have run away from this, especially when Snoke had revealed the truth. Footsteps on the ramp of the shuttle sent Kylo to his feet and to the door of the cockpit to see who it was. He hadn’t sensed anyone coming closer.

It was Techie. He looked nervous, one arm holding the other and he was biting his lip. Kylo looked him over. His mind was a mess, and though the clone had only existed for little over a month he had been through a lot.

“C-can I um…can I speak to you please, Kylo Ren?” He asked.

“Kylo or Ren is fine.” Kylo replied, “But yeah, we can talk. Sit down.” He gestured for Techie to sit in the co-pilot seat and Techie did, sitting on the very edge of it, shoulders hunched as if he were ready to run at any moment.  
“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Techie said, “I just um…w-want to talk about Armitage.”

“Hux?” Kylo questioned, “Okay.”

“He’s…pretty mad at you.” Techie began, “But he’s also really happy you’re um…here? He was…he was really manic when he made the choice to d-destroy Starkiller. I could feel it. Um…I think you should have b-been there to make sure he escaped, but I’m also glad you weren’t b-because I think this was good for Armitage.”

“What was?” Kylo pressed, “Destroying Starkiller? Killing Snoke?”

“Getting revenge.” Techie stated. “There was something in his mind that said that Brendol wanted revenge. And I couldn’t convince him otherwise because I’m not really Brendol. I mean…I am but I’m not.”

“I understand.” Kylo said gently.

“I d-don’t think I’m making much sense but, I just want to make sure you’re not misreading him?” Techie stuttered, “Armitage is-.”

“Going through a lot, I know.” Kylo finished, “We have a bond too, Techie, like you do. I can sense what Hux is feeling, and he can do the same for me, a little at least. I’m not mis-understanding his anger.”

“Oh.” Techie looked embarrassed at Kylo’s words, biting his lip a little too hard and drawing blood.

“Careful.” Kylo warned, “I appreciate you coming to talk to me. I know you love Armitage.”

“I do!” Techie exclaimed, “I d-do. Armitage is…he’s my brother. I have to protect him.”

“You’ve done so much for him already.” Kylo pointed out, “Hux sees it as his duty to protect you now.”

“Do you…do you know the story of how Brendol died?” Techie asked quietly, “How he protected Armitage?”

Kylo shook his head, “No, only Hux knows. I wasn’t there. And I doubt he’d tell you. All you need to know Techie is that Brendol died for Hux, and Hux saw it happen. And he’s still grieving. And we can help him.”

“I know.” Techie murmured, “I know. Thank you for talking with me, Ren.”

Kylo couldn’t help but smile at the name Techie chose for him, copying Hux with his surname instead. Although it was usually only Hux that called him by Ren, it felt right for Techie to do the same. He stood, as did Techie, and Kylo watched him walk down the ramp and disappear back into Snoke’s residence, most likely looking for Hux. If Kylo hadn’t been convinced this was all going to work out before, he was now.

\--

The shuttle was on autopilot, so Hux didn’t have to do much, just allow it to speed through space after the Knights and Kylo. It was probably a good thing considering how terrible he felt. Matt and Techie were crammed into the cockpit as well, and they were watching space fly by them at the speed of light. It made Hux’s eyes hurt to watch it for too long. Along with his headache he was thrumming with nervous energy, the same as when he had begun to have a manic episode. Techie was aware, he kept shooting glances at him. Suddenly the shuttle felt too small, and Hux wanted to be aboard with Kylo, just the two of them, where he knew breaking down wouldn’t have adverse effects.

“Why don’t we tell a story?” Techie suggested quietly to break the silence.

Hux released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and forced a smile.

“What about?” Matt asked. He had been falling asleep against the co-pilot chair, close to Techie’s shoulder, but jerked upright when he heard the man speak.

“Let’s make it up as we go along.” Techie answered, “Unless you know any stories?”

“Not any I think I can tell.” Matt shrugged, “You tell us a story.”

“I don’t know any.” Techie admitted, glancing at Hux.

“I’ll tell you a story.” He relented, “A story of a royal family and their downfall. This is from the book that our mother gave to us,” He said directly to Techie, “I always remember it. And it seems pertinent now, considering all that’s happened.”

The two other men in the cockpit shifted to get more comfortable as Hux began to tell his tale.

“A long time ago there was a Kingdom ruled by a young and selfish prince. His right hand man and Knight happened to be his twin sister, disguised as a man to stay close to his side. They had been separated as children, and she had done all she could to stay close so she could protect her brother. He was fickle, he didn’t understand the way people thought, and she knew the world.  
“Evidence of this was how easily the prince fell in love. Each year there was a new suitor, but each year it would fall through. Eventually he found someone he would be interested in marrying, a blue haired princess from a neighbouring Kingdom. The two Kingdoms did not have a good relationship, and therefore the princess had already been promised to another, a green haired prince from a Kingdom more well-liked than that of our dear prince.  
“Jealousy gripped him, as he believed he should have the world should he ask for it. His sister had not helped this idea, giving him everything he could ever want and ask for, and to her own demise. For she had fallen for this blue haired princess as well, and did not want her to come to harm. But her brother demanded that she did, and that her kingdom was burned to the ground for the insolence of not wanting to marry. And the sister did so, as she always did.  
“This did not do any good for the brother’s reputation as a leader, and his people revolted. They were led by a Knight that had been abused under his regime, and the green haired prince that missed his princess. The prince did not stand tall but wept for the inevitable death that was coming to him, since his army was split due to the war they had just waged. His sister would not allow any harm to come to her brother however, and they switched places. The sister could easily pass for the brother and vice versa, and she wanted him to live, to be able to survive this and perhaps learn some humility from it. The sister, the Knight of the Kingdom, wanted to face justice for all she had done too at the command of her brother.  
“The day of execution came and the prince sat in a cell. No one knew it was actually the Knight, his sister, and that the prince walked free. When they took the ‘prince’ to their execution site, the sister was perfect. She said the line that the brother had come to be known to utter during any and all situations, and then they chopped off her head. Her brother was in the crowd, the only person to mourn for the ‘prince’. No one knows what became of the prince, but there are rumours that on the other side of the ocean bottles began to appear with regretful messages written on them, and the people believed these were written by the brother to his sister, for allowing her to die in his stead.”

Hux finished speaking with a rather hoarse voice, unable to help drawing the parallels between his situation and that of the fictional story. Techie looked as if he wanted to cry, and the look on Matt’s face was unreadable. Hux had never considered how much of the story Kylo had actually told the technician, since he had only used him due to his Force Sensitivity. It was possible Matt barely had any idea why half of this had happened, but he was now stuck with them, stuck in a life with Hux, Techie and Kylo thanks to his abilities.

“Why did that one stick with you?” Techie asked quietly.

“Because Brendol said that he was going to be my Knight.” Hux replied just as quietly. “That I was going to rule, and he’d stand by my side as an enforcer. He was too gentle for that, too peaceful. I settled with Ren instead.”

 _Settled is harsh,_ Kylo said in Hux’s head and Hux nearly leapt from his seat in shock.

_You were listening?_

_I always am. That story isn’t an analogy of you and Brendol. You weren’t selfish. You understand the world and what the people want and need. And he wasn’t an attack dog. He was just your brother._ Kylo’s voice was purposefully soothing, and Hux knew that his earlier near-manic state was known by Kylo as well.

 _Same ending, different characters._ He thought back, a little bitterly. _I could have-._

 _There was nothing to be done,_ Kylo interupted, _Snoke planned everything and executed it perfectly. You had no reason to distrust him, and had no reason to think anything was odd until it was too late. We can…set Brendol to rest when we reach Malata._

 _Not with Techie around we can’t,_ Hux countered.

 _He’s not Brendol,_ Kylo said firmly as Hux heard _I’m not Brendol_ coming from Techie.

 _I am your twin. But I’m not really Brendol. And that’s okay,_ Techie continued, _we’re going to make new memories Armitage. I don’t want you to ever forget about Brendol, but he needs to be laid to rest._

 _Listen to your brother,_ Kylo added.

 _Both of you get out of my head, stop ganging up on me!_ Hux snapped, glaring at Techie who was looking rather sheepishly at him.

“I’m sorry. But it’s true.” He whispered.

“I know.” Hux nodded. “I know. I’m sorry. We can…sort Brendol out when we get to Malata.”

The rest of the journey passed in silence, with the occasional _“I spy with my little eye…”_ coming from Kylo which made Hux equally amused and annoyed. There wasn’t much to spy travelling at lightspeed through the Galaxy, and Hux didn’t humour Kylo, but it did help to keep him calm.

By the time the shuttle dropped from lightspeed, Techie and Matt were both sleeping, slumped in their chairs, and Hux was dozing. The comm of the shuttle beeped, startling him awake and he groped to answer it.

“ _We’re nearly at the planet now Hux, you’ll need to land the shuttle.”_

“I know, Ren, I’ve been watching.” Hux replied, smothering a yawn before Kylo could hear it.

“ _The Knights scouted the planet before coming to Peachtrees, and they’ve found a nice place for us. It’s a small farm on the outskirts of a town. No one lives there anymore but the house is in relatively good shape, and there are other residences on the land as well for Matt, and the Knights if they stay.”_ Kylo explained. He hadn’t mentioned any of this earlier, and Hux hadn’t even considered their living arrangements on this new planet.

“What’s the planet’s ecosystem like?” He asked.

“ _Warm, but not too hot. There’s an ocean not that far away from the house according to Byrhon, or a lake, they didn’t explore it enough to really decide. The planet itself is inhabited by the Rakata and also Wookiees. The Rakata aren’t primitive, before you ask, I asked Matt to find a planet with a species that wouldn’t want to hunt us down and rip us to shreds.”_

“And these friendly locals are going to be okay with us just dropping in?” Hux asked sceptically.

“ _We can make it alright.”_ Kylo’s voice was firm.

Hux rolled his eyes.

“ _Hux, I wouldn’t be bringing you and your brother here if it were dangerous. I speak Shyriiwook, so I can communicate. And Byrhon spoke a little with the Rakata as well, and they speak common well enough.”_

“I’m glad you had the sense to plan ahead.” Hux murmured, “Otherwise we could have been in more trouble. You really think Malata is going to be our new home?”

“ _Yes. It has to be. My mother promised not to hunt us as long as we stay on the planet and never try to leave. So we’re going to have to like it.”_

“If we disappeared from the planet, they wouldn’t be able to find us again.” Hux said airily, “I know it. Because you wouldn’t let them.”

“ _I wouldn’t.”_ Kylo confirmed, “ _But we may have found a good place Hux.”_

“I know. I think Techie would like a farm after being in Peachtrees. There was no natural life there. Guide us down then. And when we get to the house, we can talk.” Hux agreed.

He took the controls in his hands and scanned the viewport until Kylo’s shuttle appeared in his eyeline. Hux had a feeling if Kylo had been facing him in the shuttle he would have been waving. The thought made him want to smile and sigh in exasperation at the same time, and he hoped Kylo knew it.

_“Oh I know.”_

“Good.” Hux chuckled, “Now shut up.”

Kylo did as Hux ordered and they landed on the planet in silence. Hux did not land smoothly in the docking bay at the small town Kylo had guided them too and the jolt woke both Techie and Matt, and sent the latter sprawling to the floor.

“Are you okay?” Techie asked, holding out a hand to help him up despite the obvious size and strength difference.

Hux stood as well and beckoned for them to follow him. The humidity of the planet hit them as they stepped onto the hangar bay and Kylo walked over to meet them. A Wookiee approached them, head tilted slightly to the side and making strange noises at them. Techie drew back, afraid by the hulking creature, but Kylo stepped forward and began to speak with the Wookiee in the same language, explaining something to him. The Wookiee nodded and made several more noises as well as gestures. Kylo dug in his pocket and produced some credits, pressing them into the Wookiee’s hand and gesturing for Hux and the others to follow him over to a different Wookiee.

“What did you say to him?” Hux asked.

“We want to get away from the fighting of the Resistance and First Order and Malata seems like a good place. There were people here previously that scouted a farm on the outer edges of the town, and they were told it was good for purchasing. He told me who the owner of the property is, and this Wookiee should be able to take us to him.” Kylo replied, “Let me do the talking okay?”

“It’s not as if we have much choice.” Hux said as they approached the second Wookiee. Byrhon and the two other Knights joined them as well, having had to pay the first Wookiee for their space at the docking bay.

“They can understand you General.” Byrhon said, “So watch what you say.”

Hux glared at him, but bit his tongue when Kylo introduced himself. He seemed to barter back and forth with the Wookiee for a bit before producing more credits as if they were proof he was a viable buyer for the farm.

“He’s going to take us to the owner, who’s going to discuss with us our reasons for buying the farm.” Kylo said as he turned back to the group, “But he doesn’t think it’ll be a problem since we’ve got credits.”

“That is a good point, Ren, what are we going to do for credits?” Hux asked as the Wookiee led them out into the town. It was warm, and sunny, outside, and there was a nice smell in the air from the markets that sprawled out beside the docking bay. Techie’s eyes lit up in excitement even as he drew into himself in fear of the amount of Rakata and Wookiees wandering around. Matt stood next to him, a constant shadow at his shoulder that was comforting to him, Hux found when he asked Techie if he was alright, and Techie confirmed he would be as long as Matt didn’t move.

Hux himself had never seen markets like the ones on Malata. It was completely different to anything found on Arkanis, or any other planet that Hux had found himself on. The stalls were spread out in a grid pattern and there seemed to be organised quarters. All the food stalls were in one place, selling fish dishes to spices to root vegetables to milk. The clothing stores, mechanic stores and miscellaneous stores were all contained in the same areas as well and gave the market a very orderly appearance. Hux liked it immediately, surveying it from the slightly raised ground of the docking bay with a comforting feeling in his chest, the feeling in his head soothed by the order of the place. It was full of Rakata and Wookiees, but here and there Hux spotted a human, other people like them that may have been using Malata as a means to escape the prying eyes of the Galaxy. They were few and far between, but it made Hux feel better there were others there like him.

“Hux, come on.” Kylo’s voice broke Hux from his reverie about the marketplace, and Hux jumped slightly. “We’ve got transport.”

The “transport” was little more than what Hux and Kylo had used to get around Starkiller, but it was bigger and they all fit into it, at a squeeze. Techie ended up sitting on Hux’s knee to save space. He buried his face in Hux’s neck and breathed deeply, his hands curled in Hux’s coat.

“It’s okay.” Hux whispered, “It’s okay. The house that Ren has found is secluded.”

“I’ve never been around this many people before.” Techie whispered back, “I’m scared.”

“I’m here. And Matt is here. You’ll be safe wherever you are on this planet, Techie.” Hux said soothingly, rubbing circles into his brother’s back.

The Wookiee driving the transport glanced at them and made a series of noises. Kylo replied with a hand signal and one noise. A little unnerved by the Wookiee and Kylo communicating about him and Techie in a language he couldn’t understand, Hux demanded Kylo translate what the Wookiee was saying mentally for him.

 _He wanted to know your relationship, since you’re touchy-feely._ Kylo said, _I told him brothers._

Hux didn’t reply, concentrating on Techie himself, as the transport left the marketplace and entered the main town. The buildings here were done on a grid pattern as well, and as they passed by shops and houses, Hux began to realise the entire town was split into districts based on themes. They drove through a technician and mechanic districts, full of shops based on fixing things from everyday electrical appliances to ship parts. This was joined onto a tailor district, Hux guessed, even though they didn’t pass through it, he just saw quite a few small shops with clothes in the window. Even the houses were set in districts. The poorer lived together, but there were no slums from what Hux could see. Bigger houses were set towards the edge of the town, and that’s where the transport was taking them.

“Does the Wookiee say if his friend is reasonable?” Matt asked, breaking the sudden silence.

“No.” Kylo replied, “But it doesn’t matter, no violence. We need to be able to stay here, so no killing people.”

Matt flushed at the implication of his anger, and said nothing else. Hux concentrated on the town. He could like it here. The order and the cleanliness, it made him feel peaceful. It was similar to how things had been in the Order, everything in its proper place and separated accordingly.

“We’re here.” Kylo said, as the transport drew up to a large house with large gates. Hux raised his eyebrow at the grandeur of the building.  
“You lived in a palace.” Kylo commented when he saw Hux’s facial expression.

“Yes when I was an Emperor,” Hux agreed, “Not when I was a simple property owner.”

“We don’t know what else he does.” Kylo pointed out, “He might run this town.”

“I can handle the talking here, as long as they speak common.” Hux decided, stretching his legs out now Techie’s weight was off them. Sitting in silence whilst Kylo tried to negotiate would only further his headache, and the warmth of the planet wasn’t helping.

Kylo looked like he wanted to argue but he bit his tongue and nodded. “We’re in this together. I’ll leave it to you.”

“Techie, would you like to stay outside?” Hux asked quietly.

“No!” Techie nearly shouted, “I don’t want to leave you, Armitage.”

“Okay. Let’s go then.”

The Wookiee led them into the house and through the halls to a drawing room, where he apparently asked them to sit and wait.

“Is he a servant?” Techie asked.

“No.” Kylo answered, “A business partner here. But the Rakata he works with owns the property himself not through their business, so it’s down to him.”

The doors to the drawing room opened and a Rakata entered, dressed in rich coloured robes and surveying them with an unreadable expression. Hux, Kylo and the Knights kept their composure, used to seeing such alien creatures. Matt and Techie, not as used to them, balked at the Rakata’s appearance, but the creature didn’t seem to notice. If he did, he said nothing, merely walked forward and sat down opposite them.

“My name is A’daulis, and you have met my friend, who prefers to go by the name of Ki.” The Rakatan said, folding his three fingers together as he looked over them.

“Nice to meet you, A’daulis.” Hux replied, “My name is Armitage Hux, this is my brother Brendol Hux Jnr, and our friend, Matt.”

“And these four?” A’daulis asked, looking at Kylo and the Knights.

“This is Kylo Ren.” Hux said, monitoring the alien for his reaction Kylo had a large reputation, and true to form, the alien responded with slightly widened eyes. “The others are part of his Knights. Byrhon is sitting closest to Ren, and his is the only name you need.”

“So you are the fallen Emperor Armitage Hux then?” A’daulis inquired, his grey skin given an eerie colour by the light in the room. “We saw your execution.”

“Supposed execution.” Hux corrected him, “Clearly I’m not dead. Now, you wanted to speak to us in person about the property on the edge of town. Well, here we are.”

A’daulis seemed impressed by Hux’s tone and posture, and nodded. “Very well. First of all, let me tell you about the little town we have here on Malata. It’s not the biggest, but it’s definitely the best. We are named Terra Malata. Do you know the history of the Rakata, Emperor Hux?”

“Hux will be fine. And I must admit I do not know much about your species, A’daulis. I never had a chance to learn.” Hux replied.

“Hux then.” A’daulis consented, “Let me explain part of it to you then. We lost most of our abilities years ago, and there are many Rakata left that attempt to regain this through some barbaric means. We are known across the Empire as bloodthirsty, and savage, and we are not known as a nice race. This town is different. Here the Rakata are happy to learn of their own history, but they do not seek to re-enact it. They live in harmony with the Wookiees, and the other humans that have come here. We are not savage in this town. We keep up with the news of the Galaxy, and we trade with other planets.”

“I am impressed by Terra Malata, I must admit. The districts in the market and the city, it’s a very organised way of doing things.” Hux complimented, “And it’s beautiful.”

“False flattery will get you nowhere, Hux.” A’daulis warned, “But I can sense your words are truth. We are perpetually Force blind now, despite the powers our ancestors had, but I have learnt to read people. This town was my idea, and as so I own the buildings in the town, alongside Ki.”

“And that includes the farm on the outskirts?” Hux pressed.

A’daulis nodded. “That farm was my family home. There is a lot of land associated with it, including a long lake and river that eventually reach the ocean of Malata. As you can imagine, I am attached to this property on a sentimental level, and that is why I wished to know who it was that wanted it. What are you running from, Emperor?”

Hux bristled at the way the alien used the title, but bit his tongue to stop himself from correcting A’daulis. The Rakatan was testing him, trying to see if he was as intelligent as the rumours said. And he was trying to gauge their story, to see if Hux wanted to bring the might of the First Order down on the planet and this was just a guise.

“I do not run.” Hux began, “I merely know when my job is done.”

A’daulis laughed, “A good answer, Hux. I like you. Not as scary as the rumours we have heard about the First Order but I can sense the ruthlessness in you. So, why are you here then?”

“I was betrayed.” Hux said bluntly, “And the First Order taken from me. I have given her the best chance of survival that I can, and I am now looking for somewhere to retire that is not involved in the conflict. As you can imagine, A’daulis, I am not a well-liked man.”

“But you are a charismatic one.” A’daulis smiled. Hux wanted to shiver at the way it contorted his face, but he refrained from doing so. “And charming. I can see how you became Emperor. So, I am to believe that you bring Kylo Ren with you, the hound of the Emperor, just to retire with you?”

“Yes.” Hux said simply, “Ren is many things, but on top of them all, he’s my partner. We have been together for nearly three years, and he would leave the First Order behind to keep me safe. His loyalty did not lie with the Order, and his old master is dead.”

“You speak the truth constantly Hux, I like that about you. Many people would have tried to lie if they had a tale like yours.” A’daulis murmured, “The only thing you have lied about if your brother.”

“He is my brother.” Hux snapped, “If you are as clever as the rumours of the Rakata say, A’daulis, you will understand that there are some things that are better left unsaid.”

“Calm yourself Hux.” A’daulis said patiently, “I was not asking for the truth of your brother. I can see it is a personal story, and I would not wish to make you uncomfortable. I will give you a trial run in the house. What skills do you have, as a group?”

“Matt was a radar technician for the First Order. Brendol is good with security as well, but he’s scared of crowds of people, so if he is to work he will have to do it from the house. I am skilled with my hands, as is Ren.” Hux replied immediately.

“Have you ever run a farm before?” A’daulis asked.

“No.”

“It would be nice to see the farm back up and running as what it is meant to be.” A’daulis sighed, “But it is not easy work. Do you have credits?”

“We do.” Kylo replied, “Enough to buy that house.”

“And if I ask more for it than what you can offer?” A’daulis inquired.

“You’re a reasonable person, A’daulis.” Hux smirked, “You wouldn’t do that. And you said you were going to give us a trial run.”

The Rakatan smiled again and held out one of his hands for Hux to shake. “The details of the trial are as follows. Any trouble stirred by you in the town or with any other inhabitants of the planet will not be tolerated. You will display to me what skills you have, and we can see if you can find jobs.”

“Then we must make you aware that our presence here will be monitored.” Kylo said, “The Resistance has an interest that we stay on this planet, and they will be making sure that we do. They will not cause any problems when they are here, I can assure you.”

A’daulis did not look impressed and Hux shot Kylo an annoyed look. That information had been something that the alien had needed to know, but it could have been delivered in a much more delicate way.

“We do not wish to be drawn into the dealings of the Resistance.” A’daulis warned them.

“We can create a landing strip on the farm,” Hux put in, “They will never enter the town.”

“I believe that may be a good compromise.” A’daulis agreed slowly, “As long as they only come if they need supplies.”

“And we shall learn how to work the land,” Hux added, “If you want to see the farm come back to life, we shall do what we can to make it a reality for you, A’daulis. You are too kind to allow us to stay here, it’s the least we can do.”

“Thank you,” A’daulis looked genuinely touched by Hux’s words, even as he got incredulous stares from Kylo, Byrhon and Matt. “I can help teach you, and perhaps learn for myself whether you will be a good fit here. For now, I shall have Ki take you to the house. It is in good order, and will only need a bit of a clean.”

“Thank you.” Hux echoed A’daulis’ words with a somewhat forced smile. He was tired, and his mind was racing. He hadn’t had to have a discussion like this for what felt like an age, and it felt as if all his energy had been sapped. A’daulis looked sympathetic, and he stood. Hux followed suit, beckoning for the others to do so as well.

Ki re-entered the room and talked to A’daulis for a moment, before leading them out of the room. A’daulis mentioned he would give them a day to settle in before coming to check on them. Hux thanked him again. His hands were shaking. This was real. They had a home on this new planet. Techie would be safe here. Hux would be safe here. And his part in the story of the First Order was officially over. Kylo seemed to sense the imbalance in Hux’s mind, and he reached out a hand to entwine his little finger with Hux’s.

They all piled back into the transport again and Ki drove them away from A’daulis’ home and towards the edge of the city. The further away they got from the centre, the less grid-like the patterns of the houses were, but Hux soon realised that was because the houses themselves were bigger and therefore there was less room for the same patterns. The walls of the city soon came into view. They weren’t tall, about Hux’s height if he had to guess, but they served the purpose of saying where the city began and ended. Ki drove them through a small, open gate, and out into farm land.

Malata was a beautiful planet. The lush scenery was pleasant to look at, and Hux could sense the excitement in Techie as he took it all in. Living in Peachtrees, then going to Starkiller Base and Snoke’s planet had not provided a full glimpse for him of the life that the Galaxy held, and he loved it all. How very like Brendol, Hux found himself thinking, only to silence the thoughts when nausea rose in him. The drive was a short one, to a large abandoned farmhouse that was surrounded by gardens, overgrown and wild, and field as well. Ki said something in Shyriiwook, and Kylo nodded, handing over more credits to him and gesturing for them to exit the transport.

Hux was slightly concerned as he stepped down onto the rather marshy ground that the pounding in his head had also become a buzzing in his ears. Matt was talking, asking Techie something, and Kylo was bidding Ki farewell. Only Byrhon was paying attention to Hux, and he was frowning as if he could sense Hux’s discomfort.

Kylo said something that could have been “This is home now,” and turned to look at Hux.

Hux stared back. He tried to take a step. The world keeled around him and he was vaguely aware of many different pairs of hands grabbing for him to keep him upright as his vision faded to black.

\--

“Is he going to be okay?” Techie asked nervously, sitting on the bedside next to Hux as the red-haired man slept.

“He should be.” Byrhon nodded.

He had raced back to the city with Ki after Hux had collapsed to collect the medical supplied aboard all three of their shuttles, as well as to buy some more at Kylo’s orders. Kylo had carried Hux into the house as Matt had supported Techie, who had nearly collapsed himself when Hux’s mind went silent. Hux was burning with a fever, sweating and mumbling incoherently as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

It was Matt that had finally managed to shed light on what had happened to him. When Hux had killed Snoke he had been standing in close vicinity to him, and some of the Supreme Leader’s blood had entered Hux’s system. Snoke was not human, and his blood apparently did not mix well with human biology. It had been slowly working its way around Hux’s body, after being absorbed into his own blood stream, and Hux had finally given out. That he had been able to last this long was surprising, in Kylo’s opinion, although he had had to admit he knew very little about Snoke’s biology.

“We just need to wait it out.” Kylo said softly, “Hux is strong, this won’t bring him down.”

“It’d be so typical if it did,” Byrhon rolled his eyes, although no one could see he had due to his helmet, “All the things he survived to be taken out by a drop of blood.”

“Don’t say that!” Techie cried shrilly, “He’s not going to die.”

“Sorry.” Byrhon shrugged as Matt bristled and Kylo glared, “I’ll head outside and check out what else is on the land.”

“Do that. And while you’re at it, go into town and get some cleaning supplies, some new sheets for the bed and just…other domestic things.” Kylo ordered. “Hux will want this place cleaned top to bottom when he wakes.”

The house itself was not actually that bad, but Kylo knew Hux too well to think it was going to be ideal for him. It was large, with four bedrooms, all en-suite, a large living room, a kitchen, dining room and large basement. It was fully furnished and mostly dust free, as A’daulis had said he did keep the house clean as it was sentimental to him. There were parts of the house that would need working on, where the humidity of the planet in summer had rotted the wood partially, but it was an easy enough fix. It had power, working appliances, and looked comfortable. Kylo had liked it, even being distracted by Hux’s fainting. Matt felt a little uncomfortable in it, since he was used to Star Destroyers and being in space, but he would grow to like it. Techie hadn’t paid much attention. Hux would find faults, but he could grow to love it.

It took three days for him to be lucid enough to get a good look. When he woke up, Kylo was sitting by his side, reading a book he had found in a secret library at the back of the house. Matt was helping Byrhon clean the basement out and Techie was curled next to Hux, sleeping.

“Ren…” Hux croaked, his mouth dry, “What happened?”

“You’ve been ill.” Kylo said softly, getting a glass of water from the bedside table and helping Hux sit up so he could drink it. “We think you ingested some of Snoke’s blood and it caused you to get sick. How are you feeling?”

“Heavy.” Hux replied honestly, “And tired. How long have I been out?”

“About three days,” Kylo guessed, “It’s been hard to keep track, I was worried.”

Hux flushed a little in embarrassment, something Kylo found quite cute considering how long their relationship had been. He set the book aside and leant down to kiss Hux. When the man didn’t push him away, Kylo took it as a good sign, but he kept the kiss gentle.

“You want to talk in private.” Hux murmured, “We’re alone right now.”

“Well, mostly.” Kylo chuckled, nodding at Techie.

“He’s asleep.” Hux said flatly, “He won’t hear us. And I’m not leaving him.”

“I’m not asking you too.” Kylo murmured, “But I don’t know what to talk about now we’re here.”

“I do.” Hux stated, “I want to thank you. For…letting me rescue Techie. He’s not Brendol, but he’s still my brother.”

“You’d have been going after him regardless, if you’d have escaped from Snoke, wouldn’t you?” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded, “Of course.” He paused for a minute, fixing his eyes on Kylo and reaching out a hand to stroke his cheeks. “I remember it all now. And I remember falling in love with your eyes.”

“You do?” Kylo whispered.

“Yes.” Hux rasped, his voice dipping for a moment and prompting him to drink another gulp of water before continuing. “I missed your brown eyes, but these yellow eyes held so much promise. They were warm, and soft, just like before, but they exuded power. They made me feel like I could do anything, be anyone, even if in the safety of my room on Arkanis. You told me you weren’t going to become a Sith, you were going to be something in between but your body started to change. You were scared. I loved you anyway.”

“I remember that.” Kylo smiled, “I wouldn’t look at you. You ordered me too and I said I didn’t take orders from you.”

“And I reminded you that you did.” Hux finished, sliding in Kylo’s lap and kissing him again. “But also that we were equal, in a way. You followed my orders, but I loved you too. I would never use you.”

“I’m sorry I made such a stupid plan.” Kylo admitted.

Hux laughed quietly, “I’m the tactical one. You followed the plans. Sort of. It’s very sweet though, the way you went against your Master to protect me and get me and my family to safety.”

“I love you,” Kylo said matter-of-factly, “It was natural.”

“Mm, I’m sure.” Hux grinned. “There’s nothing else to say, Ren. We don’t need to talk. It’s alright, isn’t it? I feel better, here, like this. Like on Starkiller when I had no memories. I felt good with you.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one feeling that way.” Kylo returned the grin.

They kissed again, softly, slowly. Hux’s hands curled in Kylo’s hair and Kylo gripped Hux’s waist. Before the kiss could deepen, Techie stirred and cracked his eyes open. They widened when he saw Hux awake and he sat bolt upright in bed.

“Armitage!” He exclaimed, “You’re okay!”

“I am.” Hux agreed, “I’m sorry I worried you.”

Techie shook his head and bit his lip. Hux slid from Kylo’s lap and hugged Techie tightly.

“Have you seen the house?” Hux asked.

“No.” Techie answered, “I haven’t left your side.”

“Well then, let’s go and explore our new home.” Hux ordered, “We can find things we want to change along the way.”

Kylo took a deep breath and sighed, with a fond smile on his face. They had a long road ahead of them, and Hux still needed to heal, but this was a good first step.

The second step was to bury Brendol. Hux explained to A’daulis after he visited to make sure the man was okay that he had another brother who had died, and he’d like to make a memorial for him. A’daulis had agreed, and Hux had commissioned a gravestone for Brendol to go on their property. There was no service, no words spoken, just Hux standing beside the grave and saying what needed saying silently. He returned to the house with Techie, got a sheet of paper and wrote on it, then asked for an empty bottle. After an hour of searching, Byrhon found one. Hux rolled up the paper and took it to the edge of the lake on their property.

“Brendol was always a keen believer in legends and secret beliefs.” He stated, standing ankle deep in the water. “And he believed there was a legend where if you write your regrets onto a piece of paper and set it away across the sea, it will absolve you of them. I always thought it was stupid, but…I want to do this.”

The message was secret, he hadn’t even allowed Techie to see it, and Matt had playfully dubbed it “Hux’s Regretful Message”, until the day it was set loose in the lake. Hux stood for an hour watching it bob up and down in the water until it was lost to the current and he wanted to return to the house. Brendol was laid to rest, and the final stage to true healing had begun.

In the following months, they made a name for themselves in Terra Malata. Matt and Kylo began working together in a small shop, building and fixing mechanical and technical problems for the townsfolk. It became easier for them when the shopkeeper died and left them the business, meaning they made a lot more credits from it. Hux and Techie learnt from A’daulis how to farm, but he taught them how to sustain plants instead of animals, for he wanted to see the fields bloom with flowers that could be used in festivals. It was therapeutic for both of them, and Techie took to wearing a crown everyday made from different flowers. He also worked security for the city, from the comfort of their farmhouse, and Hux provided much needed political support with the other towns and cities on the planet when asked.

Byrhon and the other two Knights didn’t stay. They were going to be Kylo’s contact with the rest of the Galaxy, as they were not required to stay on Malata under the terms formed with Leia. They delivered any goods that Hux and Kylo decided they needed, including a bacta tank, the origins of which they did not question.

It was a life none of them were used to, but it was peaceful and easy to slip into routine. Kylo was respected by the Rakatan’s because of his abilities with the Force, and he taught Matt how to further train his own as well. There were good and bad moments. Kylo and Hux bickered, they loved, they disagreed, and life felt normal. Hux ran the house as he had the Finalizer, keeping them all ruthlessly efficient and eventually he stopped missing his old life. They kept up to date with the war between the First Order and the Resistance, but only because they wanted to know whether the Unknown Regions was going to become involved.

After fourteen months of living on Malata, Hux was sitting on the porch of their house, idly playing with a broken datapad while Techie and Matt were inside. Matt was teaching Techie to cook, and the results sometimes bordered on disastrous. Kylo was working late and Hux was waiting for him to come home.

“You have flower petals in your hair.”

Hux jerked at the voice and looked up to find the man he had been waiting for standing over him, smirking.

“Techie made me a crown.” Hux shrugged, “I thought I got them all.”

“You should wear one more often.” Kylo teased, “They suit you.”

“Shut up, Ren. How was work?” Hux asked, looking up at Kylo. This was part of their daily routine, when Kylo came back in the evenings. Hux always met him outside unless it was raining, and they’d sit on the porch and talk. And kiss. Kylo had suggested other things as well which Hux refused to do, even though he knew Kylo was joking. It quickly became one of Hux’s favourite parts of the day, just to sit and listen to Kylo speak of the normalcy of his day.

Kylo shifted from one foot to the other, biting his bottom lip and looking nervous all of a sudden. Hux frowned and stood, reaching out for Kylo’s hands.

“What?” He inquired, voice soft.

“I…have a question to ask you.” Kylo said, “I’ve already asked you before but, well, not officially.”

Hux’s heart skipped a beat as his mind raced through several possibilities of what that question could be. Kylo had asked him a lot in the last fourteen months, even more before that. There was only one question that could have him looking so nervous however, and Hux’s mouth went dry in anticipation.

“Hux,” Kylo began, nearly stumbling over Hux’s name. He brought a box out from his back pocket and opened it shyly, “Will you marry me?”

Hux couldn’t help the smile that slowly spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “Don’t you remember, Ren. I already said yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby Hux sings to Techie is taken from an Irish Lullaby I found on google!
> 
> As for Malata, I just searched on the Star Wars wiki for planets in the Unknown Region and it seemed like a good choice considering Kylo could probably speak Shyriiwook because of Chewie so...yeah I decided on that one over any others. There's like no information on the planet itself so I just included some of my own ideas for it, and yeah, I hope you like it! 
> 
> Again thank you so much to everyone! I hope you enjoyed it to the end!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be Kylux eventually /o/ this is a shortish chapters the other chapters will probably be much longer


End file.
